DxD AfterApo
by Czechus
Summary: Opowieść o rzeczach, które wydarzyły się po wojnie z 666, gdzie głównym bohaterem nie jest Issei, lecz... jego syn Revan. Historia chłopca, który będzie musiał żyć na Ziemi zniszczonej przez apokalipsę, na którym przeprowadzano eksperymenty i którego torturowano. Poznajcie Revana Hyoudou Himejime! (Akt 2 - Nowa Frakcja) (Na początku historii główni bohaterowie mają po 10 lat).
1. Chapter 1 - Przekleństwo

Witajcie... Nazywam się Revan. Pewnie zastanawiacie się kim jestem... Otóż jestem człowiekiem.

Spodziewaliście się smoka, anioła, demona albo chociaż youkai? Cóż, w tej kwestii zawiodłem wszystkich. A w szczególności najbliższych.

\- Revan! Zejdź na dół, przygotowałam posiłek!

To była moja mama – Akeno Himejima. Jest w połowie upadłą anielicą, a w połowie reinkarnowanym demonem. Znana jest także jako "Kapłanka Świętych Błyskawic". Obecnie jest wysoko klasowym diabłem o bardzo dużej mocy. Jest córką samego Baraqiela, jednego z przywódców Grigori.

Wszyscy sądzili, że skoro mam taki rodowód, to powinienem odziedziczyć wielką moc i umiejętności władania błyskawicami... Ale tak się nie stało. MIałem tyle samo mocy co przeciętny człowiek. Mniej, więcej 1 punkt mocy. Tak mnie można było matematycznie określić.

Ja ją zawiodłem... Zawiodłem swoją mamę. A pokładała tyle nadziei we mnie...

Wybacz...

\- Revan schodzisz już?

\- Tak Mamo!

Schodziłem po schodach. Wchodząc do kuchni zauważyłem, że mama wciąż coś gotuje. Odwróciła się do mnie I się uśmiechnęła

\- Ara, Ara... Co chiałbyś dziś zjeść na śniadanie?

\- Chyba to, co zwykle, Mamo. - powiedziałem siadajac na krześle

Kuchnia mamy była najlepszą, jaką w życiu jadłem. Codziennie jej to mówiłem. Po to, by poprawić jej humor. Mimo iż wiem, że jest samotna... że ją zawiodłem.

\- Revan, pójdziemy dzisiaj do Cioci Rias?

\- O-Okey Mamo

-No dobrze. W takim razie jedz szybko bo się spóźnimy!

* * *

Idąc samotnie po zgliszczach świata, zawsze doznawałem jakiś refleksji. Nawet jeżeli były to błahe sprawy zawsze nad nimi rozmyślałem.

I wciąż chodząc po szarym pustkowiu, zauważyłem na wpół zniszczoną fontannę. Teoretycznie, fontanna jak każda inna... lecz w tej było coś, co było jakby... nostalgicznego.

-Tak. To tutaj się wszystko zaczęło...

* * *

Idąc w stronę zamku rodziny Gremory zawsze miałem wrażenie, że tu nie pasuję. Mimo iż byłem synem królowej Rias Gremory to i tak miałem wrażenie, że jestem tu kimś obcym.

A to dlatego, że wszyscy tutaj są jakimiś nadnaturalnymi istotami o ogromnej mocy, jak na przykład aniołami, upadłymi, demonami czy youkhai, lecz ja byłem tylko człowiekiem! Jakim cudem? Cudem? Nie… raczej przekleństwem…

* * *

-AAAAAAAAAAAAARRGH! – usłyszałem ryk jakiegoś potwora. Jednak zamiast od razu przejść do ataku, ja… czekałem.

\- Oh młody, wybrałeś nie ten dzień i nie ten cel, a ja jestem zbyt zmęczony by ci to wytłumaczyć.

Szybko wyciągnąłem swoje magnum i strzeliłem kilka razy. Nawet nie przyjrzałem się stworowi. Po prostu go zabiłem. Ot tak. Kolejny nudny dzień…

* * *

Rias Gremory lub jak też ją lubiano nazywać „Ciocia Rias" była najmłodszym diabłem klasy ostatecznej. Została nim niedawno… raptem kilka lat temu. Bezlitosna dla wrogów i kochająca dla rodziny i przyjaciół. Jej tytuł to „szkarłatna królowa zniszczenia". Niezłe co?

Skoro przy cioci Rias jesteśmy, to opowiem wam także co stało się z całym „ORC'iem"…

Moją mamę – Akeno – znacie. Mimo iż awansowała do pozycji wysokoklasowego diabła, nie opuściła Rias i dalej jest jej królową…

Kiba Yuuto także awansował (jeśli dobrze pamiętam to chyba wszyscy z parostwa cioci Rias awansowali) i ma teraz własne parostwo.

Xenovia Quatra i Asia Argento żyją sobie spokojnie na terytorium rodziny Gremory – Asia jako treser smoków, Xenovia jako lojalny rycerz cioci Rias.

Gasper Vladi ożenił się z Valerie Tepes – żyją sobie spokojnie gdzieś na świecie.

Rosseweisse została nauczycielką w szkole Sitri. Podobno przerosła swoja babcię Gondul.

Shidou Irina wspina się po karierze anioła. Z tego co pamiętam ma już chyba osiem czy dziesięć skrzydeł.

Koneko Toujo wraz z siostrą Shirone uczy Senjutsu w szkole Sitri.

No i na końcu Hyoudo Issei, mój ociec (jak wielu dzieci z jego haremu), wielka zagadka. Po ostatniej wojnie po prostu zniknął. Nikt nie wie gdzie, zero oznak życia. Przez ostanie dziesięć lat.

Tia, to tyle jeśli chodzi o ORC. Mój ociec jest, a raczej był typowym przykładem „od zera do bohatera". Tyle, że on chociaż miał swój Boosted Gear. A Ja jestem nawet bez Sacred Gear…

Kontynuując podróż, krocząc po szarym piasku, wędrowiec szedł dalej po zgliszczach cywilizacji. Każda sekunda w tym świecie była na wagę złota. Lecz wędrowiec szedł i szedł nie myśląc o tlenie, który mu się kończył…

* * *

Idąc obok swojej matki, Revan obserwował jak rozmiary "rezydencji" go przytłaczały. Setki sług, terytorium wielkości Honsiu, kilkanaście zamków... Revan czuł się nieswojo... jak niechciany gość...

-Ooo! Akeno! Długo cię tu nie było! - powiedziała ciocia Rias. Jak zwykle, gdy mówiła do przyjaciół, zawsze się uśmiechała. Poza uśmiechem, od razu widziało się jej zielono-niebieskie oczy i krwisto-czerwone włosy. Zaczęła także przypominać swoją matkę, Venelanę Gremory.

-Oczywiście, bardzo cię przepraszam Rias! Ale nie mogłam przyjść wcześniej, miałam wiele rzeczy do zrobienia - odpowiedziała moja matka.

Oczywiście każda komórka mojego ciała - jak zawsze w takich chwilach - krzyczała, by uciekać z tego miejsca jak najprędzej, czego - oczywiście - nie mogłem zrobić.

-Ooo! Revan! Jak ja dawno cię nie widziałam! Chodź, daj swojej cioci misiaczka! - mówiąc to, ciocia Rias mnie przytuliła i pocałowała w policzek – powiedz, tęskniłeś za ciocią?

-W-Witaj, c-ciociu Rias... - odpowiedziałem jak najspokojniej się dało - tak t-tęskniłem za tobą...

-Oh, tak się cieczę, że nas odwiedziłeś - _Nas?_ \- czekaj, zawołam Miię, Mia!

Nie...

Błagam, nie...

Tylko. Nie. ONA!

Mia Gremory. Córka Rias i Issei'a. Bardzo podobna do swojej matki, lecz tylko z wyglądu.

Z wyglądu, bo osobowość miała... no cóż, była miła i przyjacielska dla wszystkich oprócz jednej osoby...

Dla mnie była jak wyrok śmierci, toteż ja wręcz ją nienawidziłem. A powód był banalny. Za każdym razem Mia Gremory znęcała się nade mną. Powód? Bo urodziłem się człowiekiem, bez żadnych mocy. Dlatego też - według niej – nie byłem godny bycia synem Hyoudo Issei'a.

-Ooo witaj Revan - powiedziała do mnie ta jędza... czy tylko ja widziałem, że jej słowa ociekają sarkazmem? - miło że przyszedłeś...

Tia...

No to wszedłem po uszy w gówno...

* * *

Samotny wędrowiec wyjął z torby kolejny zapas tlenu. Zbliżał się poranek, więc trzeba było wracać do domu. Lecz droga była daleka, a naszemu bohaterowi niespecjalnie się spieszyło. Nie po tym co go spotkało. Miał już dość.

Wędrowiec spojrzał w niebo, na którym powoli czarne chmury stawały się coraz bardziej... szare. Patrzył tak i dumał...

-Czy to nasze przeznaczenie? Żyć we własnym gównie, ze spuszczoną głową, pozbawieni marzeń?

Bohater dumał...

A z chmur zaczął padać deszcz...


	2. Chapter 2 - Jedyna Przyjaciółka

_Na wszystkie rzeczy święte i nie święte, dlaczego ona musiała tu być dzisiaj?_ \- pomyślał Revan, gdy zaczęła się jego sesja z Mii'ą.

A polegała ona na tym, iż praktycznie równała go z błotem, pluła na niego, wyzywała, a koniec końców...

-Posłuchaj, ty kupo gówna, dzisiaj idę z przyjaciółkami na zakupy i u jednej z nich będę nocować. Natomiast ty, zostaniesz do jutra w tej piwnicy sam, po ciemku rozumiesz? I abym cię nie musiała na ciebie nigdy patrzeć, zakało rodziny... - powiedziała i splunęła na mnie, po czym zamknęła drzwi, zatrzasnęła kłódkę i zgasiła światło.

* * *

Samotny wędrowiec pędził swoim crossem po pustkowiu, mijając ruiny miast i szkielety ludzi. Gdzieniegdzie można było usłyszeć krzyki mutantów.

Lecz wędrowca to nie obchodziło. Nie obchodziło go już nic. Ani prawda, ani kłamstwa. Był po prostu zmęczony tym wszystkim. Całym światem i ślepym poszukiwaniem jego sensu. _Tak jakby świat miał sens_ \- pomyślał wędrowiec...

* * *

Revan siedział zamknięty w piwnicy, w całkowitej ciemności od dwóch godzin. Jego matka i ciocia Rias zapewne wspominają dawne czasy przy winie, czyli za max kilka godzin upiją się i pójdą spać. _A ja będę tu siedział do jutra... samemu... jak zawsze..._

* * *

 _Tak jakby świat potrzebował sensu..._

To była prawda o świecie, którzy oprócz wędrowca znali tylko nieliczni. Bo była to prawda przerażająca. Świat, którym nie rządzi żadna siła wyższa, gdzie nikt nie sprawuje opieki nad nikim. Każda istota bała by się żyć w takim świecie...

A w szczególności ludzie... A przynajmniej tak się wszystkim wydawało...

* * *

-pst...

Revan obudził się w totalnej ciemności. Wiedział, że ktoś go obudził.

-Revaaaaan-kun! - wciąż wołał go głos, tym razem jednak domyślił się do kogo on należy...

-Kuune... czy to ty? - zapytał nieśmiało Revan

Jednak zanim dostał odpowiedź, para rąk obwiązała się wokół jego klatki piersiowej, a niezwykle miękki i puszysty ogon obwiązał jego szyję.

-Reeeevaaaan-kun, dlaczego siedzisz tutaj zamknięty? - spytała go Kuune, po czym obwiązała go swoim drugim kocim ogonem i jednym lisim.

-Bo... yyy - Chłopiec jąkał się i próbował znaleźć odpowiednią wymówkę, aż w końcu wymyślił coś na poczekaniu - … bo, ten yyy zatrzasnąłem się, a nikt nie słyszał jak wołam, więc postanowiłem tu zaczekać...

-Dlaczego...? - zapytała wpół martwym głosem Kuune – dlaczego mnie okłamujesz Revan-kun?

W tej chwili jego przyjaciółka zaczęła go przytulać mocniej, zupełnie jakby nie chciała go wypuścić już nigdy. Jej ogony także wzmocniły ucisk.

Revan przez chwilę bał się, że jego przyjaciółka go udusi, jednak jego serce czuło się... bezpiecznie?

-Revan, nie ufasz mi tak? - krzyczała przez łzy - nie chcesz mnie? Ukrywasz coś przede mną? Revan-kun odpowiedz mi!

-To wcale nie tak! - powiedział Revan, cudem odwracając się do niej i patrząc w jej duże lapizowe, kocie oczy, głaszcząc ją przy tym po jej pięknych brunatnych włosach - po prostu... po prostu... Miia... znowu ona...

-Już dobrze Revan - odpowiedziała mu jego przyjaciółka, tuląc się do niego, tym razem jednak bardziej na spokojnie – wszystko będzie dobrze. Chodźmy do ciebie, pobawimy się w berka i chowańca. Sprawię, że o tym wszystkim zapomnisz...

-Dobra... prowadź

Dzieciaki wyszły szybem wentylacyjnym, a potem szły bocznymi drogami by nie napotkać niechcianych osób

 _Nie martw się Revan. Już wkrótce to się wszystko skończy, obiecuje ci to. A w tedy będziesz już mój i tylko mój. Na zawsze._

* * *

 **Następnego dnia...**

Akeno obudziła się z lekkim kacem u swojej przyjaciółki. Rias jeszcze spała, więc Akeno postanowiła wrócić do domu.

Gdy otworzyła drzwi swojej "rezydencji" natychmiast uśmiech pojawił się na jej twarzy. A powód był dość oczywisty – na sofie leżał jej syn Revan, a na nim spała przytulona w niego Kuune. Mała dziewczynka obecnie mruczała i obwiązała swoje trzy ogony wokół tali i rąk chłopca.

Akeno bardzo ucieszył fakt, że Revanowi udało się znaleźć przyjaciółkę tak bliską. Wcześniej martwił ją fakt, że jej syn nie nawiązał żadnych przyjaźni, jednak odkąd spotkał Kuune, szczęście znó zawitało na jego twarzy.

Akeno podejrzewała, że łączy ich – lub wkrótce będzie łączyć - znacznie więcej niż przyjaźń. Revan i Kuune praktycznie nie odrywali od siebie wzroku i uwielbiali ze sobą przebywać. Być może dlatego, że mieli podobne historie...

Kuune była córką jednej z ostatnich Nekoshou i lisiego Youkhai - stąd też jej dwa kocie ogony i jeden lisi. Jednak w niewyjaśnionych okolicznościach rodzice ją porzucili. Z powodu wyglądu, dzieci w zaświatach często nazywali ją hybrydą i sierotą.

Gdy jej syn przyprowadził małą dziewczynkę, początkowo Akeno była zdziwiona, lecz bardzo szybko polubiła Kuune. Dziewczynka była przyjazna i uwielbiała pomagać w pracach domowych. Akeno zaproponowała jej nawet by z nimi zamieszkała. Reakcja Kuune była przesłodka - przytuliła się i ze łzami w oczach dziękowała jej.

Akeno w głębi serca czuła, że w przyszłości Kuune zostanie jej synową. Dzieci były nierozłączne, wręcz nie odrywały od siebie wzroku. Zupełnie jakby poza sobą nie widziały świata...

* * *

Głupota istot wyższych była przerażająca. Ta ich domniemana "wyższość" była jedynie tym, że żyli dłużej, byli silniejsi i mieli łatwiejszy dostęp do magii. Lecz człowiek mógł pokonać te istoty, więc dlaczego by nazywać jej bogami, czy w ogóle istotami wyższymi?

Wędrowiec się nad tym zastanawiał. Po tym co wydarzyło się 20 lat temu tylko jedno o bóstwach przychodziło ludziom do głowy...

-Już wkrótce... - powiedział wędrowiec - Już wkrótce o "wyżsi", przekonacie się, że nie jesteśmy tak nieudolni za jakich nas mieliście...


	3. Chapter 3 - Ukryty Gniew

Revan obudził się następnego dnia. Był wypoczęty, jednak coś mówiło mu, żeby poleżeć jeszcze trochę. Poczuł ciężar na swojej klatce piersiowej. _Tylko dlaczego jest on taki przyjemny?_

Chłopiec spojrzał na dół. Zobaczył śpiącą Kuune, wtuloną w jego klatkę piersiową i z ogromnym uśmiechem na twarzy. Jej ogony obwiązały się wokół jego rąk i szyi.

Widząc to Revan uśmiechnął się i zaczął ją głaskać po głowie. Ta natychmiast zareagowała i zaczęła się łasić i mruczeć.

Po 5 minutach jej kocie uszy zaczęły sterczeć, a jej oczy powoli się otwierały. Wydała z siebie mały ziew, po czym na jej twarzy pojawił się mały uśmiech.

-Revan-kun - powiedziała Kuune, na której twarzy pojawił się rumieniec, gdy jej hipnotyzujące lapizowe oczy zaczęły wpatrywać się w jego zielone oczy – jak ci się spało?

-D-Dobrze, dzięki - chłopiec zaczął się rumienić - byłaś bardzo wygodna...

W tej chwili w głowie Kuune eksplodowała niczym bomba ogromna ilość szczęścia. _**Jestem wygodna! Czyli, że lubi jak z nim śpię! Jestem coraz bliżej! Jeszcze trochę i... i... będziesz tylko mój, a ja tylko twoja! Jestem taka szczęśliwa!**_

Gdy dwoje dzieci wpatrywało się tak w siebie, dobiegł ich głos z kuchni.

-Dzieci! Chodźcie, śniadanie na stole! - Revan natychiast rozpoznał głos matki – czy dać wam chwilę czasu "sam na sam"?

Rzecz jasna Revan widział, że jego mama się z nim droczy. Jednakaże wiedział też, iż ona chciałaby, by w przyszłości łączyło ich znacznie więcej niż przyjaźń. _**Czasami uważam, że mama aż za bardzo się stara w tym temacie.**_

Gdy zeszli na dół, do ich nozdrzy dostał się zapach śniadania, jakie Akeno przygotowała. Dzieciakom natychmiast zaburczało w brzuchu.

Revan i Kuune usiedli obok siebie, naprzeciwko Akeno i zaczęli z wielką ochotą jeść przygotowane jedzenie.  
\- Ara Ara widzę, że jesteście dzisiaj pełni energii, ufufu. Rozumiem, że dobrzę wam się "spało"? Ufufu.  
Jednak zanim Revan zdążył zaprzeczyć oczywistej "prowokacji" jego matki, Kuune rzuciła się do odpowiedzi:  
\- Oczywiście Akeno-sama, Revan jest bardzo ciepły i wygodny, a Revanowi także się podobało bo też się do mnie przytulił więc mi też się podobało!  
\- Ara Ara, bardzo się cieszę! Ale Kuune, ile razy mam cię prosić byś nazywała mnie mamą? Przecież z Revanem już praktycznie jesteście parą!  
Revan dostał ogromnego rumieńca na twarzy, tymczasem Kuune wyglądała na wniebowziętą.  
\- A tak przy okazji, jak tam wczoraj bawiłeś się z Mii'ą?

Musiała o to zapytać...

Po prostu musiała...

Ze wszystkich dzieci Iseei'a, to on był czarną owcą w rodzinie. Pozbawiony mocy, nazywany zakałą rodziny, wszyscy się nad nim znęcali. Ale to właśnie Mia Gremory była mistrzynią w niszczeniu życia Revanowi.

Chłopca jednak zastanawiała reakcja rodziców, a w szczególności jego matki. Dlaczego nikt – nawet jego mama – nie mogli zauważyć, że jego tak dręczą? _**A może... nie chcą zauważyć?**_

Ostatnia myśl nieco przeraziła Revana. Fakt, że nawet jego własna matka nie chcę tego zauważyć była straszna. _**Czyżby nie chciała zauważyć prawdy? Ale dlaczego? Cóż, rzeczywiście coraz rzadziej się do mnie odzywa, ale... czekaj, sam fakt, że przyjęła do nas Kuune, karzę jej nazywać siebie matką, ba, nawet z nią więcej spędza czasu niż ze mną...**_

Revan spojrzał przez sekundę na swoją matkę. Nawet jeśli chłopak nie miał mocy, to posiadał jedną, bardzo przydatną umiejętność - wystarczył mu kontakt wzrokowy z kimś, by stwierdzić czy ktoś kłamię. Niestety, było to połączenie dwustronne – Revan odczytywał emocję osoby z którą rozmawiał, lecz ta osoba w zamian mogła robić to samo z nim, jeśli patrzył się w oczy zbyt długo.

I to co ujrzał w swojej matce przeraziło go. Jej uśmiech - ten sam, którym obdarowywała go na co dzień - był fałszywy. Revan miał wrażenie, że aż ociekał fałszem. _**Spokojnie Revan, spuść wzrok w ziemię, udawaj, że niczego nie widziałeś. Zresztą czego się spodziewałeś? Ona chciała mieć silne potomstwo z charyzmą i siłą jej kochanka oraz jej mocą i umiejętnościami. A tymczasem dostała gówno, które ledwie potrafi się odzywać. I codziennie musi na to gówno patrzeć i udawać, że je kocha...**_

Coś w nim pękło. Łzy zaczęły napływać do jego oczu. Revan nienawidził tego uczucia. Zacisnął pięści i starał się nie myśleć o prawdzie, którą wydedukował. Była zbyt ciężka do zaakceptowania.

Tymczasem Kuune odwróciła głowę w jego stronę. Gdy zobaczyła pojedyncze łzy w jego oczach, zasmuciła się. Nienawidziła, gdy jej Revan płakał. Serce zaczynało jej wtedy pękać. _**Revan, proszę cię, nie płacz. Nie mogę znieść widoku twoich łez. Obiecuję ci, że załatam każdą dziurę w twoim sercu, więc proszę nie płacz już!**_ \- pomyślała Kuune, gdy obwiązała delikatnie swój ogon wokół jego ramienia.

Tymczasem Akeno - nie zauważając, że dzieci są w swoim świecie - opowiadała co Rias i dzieci Issei'a wyprawiają...

* * *

\- Kiedy będzie możliwe przejście do drugiej fazy projektu?  
\- Praktycznie już teraz możemy przystąpić.

Dwie zakapturzone postacie rozmawiały ze sobą i wymieniały się danymi.  
\- Dobrze. Przystępujemy do operacji. Pojmać obiekt testowy natychmiast...

* * *

Revan, Kuune oraz Akeno wyszli z domu by kupić typowe babskie rzeczy (pamiętajcie, że Kuune i Akeno to kobiety). Revan zwykle czekał przed sklepem, by pilnować wcześniej kupionych rzeczy.

Chłopiec spojrzał na swoją matkę i Kuune, a w szczególności na matkę i widział, że się dobrze bawi. Śmiała się często i ochoczo gawędziła z jego przyjaciółką. Zauważył też, że nieschodzący uśmiech na twarzy jego matki był... prawdziwy i szczery.

Z jednej strony chłopak był szczęśliwy, ze Kuune ma z kim rozmawiać i uśmiechać się. Cieszył się też, że na twarzy jego matki pojawł się szczery uśmiech.

Ale wbrew wiedzy i woli Revana, w chłopcu zaczęła rosnąć... nienawiść i gniew. Te emocję pojawiały się odkąd Revan po raz pierwszy został odrzucony przez rówieśników. Jednak zwykle Kuune była w stanie sprawić by zapomniał o tych uczuciach. Tyle, że od ostatniego spotkania z Mii'ą i braku jakiejkolwiek reakcji ze strony jego matki, te emocje w żaden sposób nie dawały się zagłuszyć.

Jednak najgorszy był fakt, że te emocję zaczęły kierować się w stronę konkretnych osób.

Gdy Akeno teleportowała zakupy do domu, postanowiła, że zjedzą w pobliskiej restauracji. Revan na chwilę się oddalił mówiąc, że musi do toalety. Gdy z niej wrócił, jego mamy i Kuune nie było...

* * *

\- Rias, mam nadzieję, że to coś ważnego, mój syn został w galerii.  
\- Prawdę mówiąc Akeno, to jest pewna sprawa. Mój brat znalazł laboratorium, w którym znajdowały się ciała więźniów. Na wszystkich eksperymentowano.  
\- Więc co mamy zrobić? - spytała Akeno – Gdzie chcesz zacząć poszukiwania?  
\- Kuune – Rias odezwała się do dziewczynki - znajdź Revana i idźcie do domu. To sprawy dla dorosłych.  
\- Dobrze - powiedziała Kuune, gdy teleportowała się z powrotem do galerii handlowej...

* * *

Revan, zawiedziony tym, że jego mama i Kuune na niego nie zaczekały, wracał do domu. Jednak w połowie drogi...  
\- No proszę, kogo ja tu widzę? Czyż to nie nasza mała zakała? - Revan natychmiast rozpoznał głos Mii Gremory - czyż nie wyraziłam się jasno? Nie chcę cię więcej widzieć na oczy?

Chłopiec zacisnął pięści, po czym odwrócił się i spojrzał na grupę jej rówieśników. Było ich około dziesięciu. Obok niej rozpoznał Yumi - córkę Kiby Yuuto. Z charakteru była pysznialska i chamska. Wyglądała jak damska wersja swojego ojca. Uważała się za księżną i zawsze miała przypięty do pasa bokken.

Reszty osób Revan nie znał.  
\- Nie przeprosisz mnie, pomyłko?  
Do mózgu Revana napłynęła szalona myśl. Wiedział, że wróci do domu w siniakach, jednak chciał przy tym utrzeć nosa tym dwóm jędzą.  
\- Wiesz – Revan zaczął, jednak zamiast pojękiwania jego głos zrobił się nagle zdecydowany – trudno na ciebie nie wpadać, gdy nieustannie za mną łazisz. Zaczynam mieć wrażenie, że się we mnie zabujałaś...

Kilka osób zachichotało, a jedna z nich wybuchła śmiechem. _**Nawet jeśli ma to być pyrrusowe zwycięstwo, to jednak moje zwycięstwo**_ \- pomyślał Revan.  
\- Brać go - powiedziała Mia.  
W tej chwili pięciu chłopaków zaczęło go bić jednocześnie. Gdy po minucie skończyli, podeszła o niego Yumi, splunęła na niego i powiedziała:  
\- Tacy jak ty powinni błagać Mii'ę o to, by czyścić jej buty, a ty masz czelność jej pyskować?

Mózg Revana pracował teraz najwyższych obrotach. Odpowiedź nadeszła mu po sekundzie:  
\- Powiedziała suka do człowieka...

Yumi gdy to usłyszała, zaczęła go bić bokkenem w każdą część jego ciała - nawet w głowę. Jednak naglę pobity chłopak złapał drewniany miecz w dłoni.

Revan powoli wstał. To co przeraziło Yumi, to fakt, że z jego oczu leciały iskry.  
\- Jeżeli już bijesz kogoś, to przynajmniej rób to dobrze!  
Gdy Revan skończył kwestię, uderzył dziewczynkę w nos. Uderzenie było tak szybkie i precyzyjne, że nos został złamany.

Yumi leżała w przerażeniu patrząc jak chłopie do niej podchodzi. Iskry leciały nie tylko z jego oczu, lecz także z zaciśniętych pięści.

Jednak zanim chłopiec mógł wymierzyć kolejny cios, Mia odezwała się z typową dla siebie wyższością.  
\- Naprawdę współczuję cioci Akeno, że codziennie musi patrzeć na taką pomyłkę jak ty i udawać, że ciebie kocha. Na całe szczęście znalazła Kuune, więc ciebie szybko wywali z domu...

To wyrwało Revana z jego "trybu bojowego". Iskry przestały lecieć z jego ciała. W tym samym czasie Mia wykorzystała moment konsternacji Revana i uderzyła go mocą destrukcji. Chłopiec zdążył tylko podnieść ręce, by strzał nie uderzył go w klatkę piersiową.

Jednak Revana najbardziej zabolały słowa Mii. _**To co powiedziała, to czysta prawda. Kto by chciał takiego nieudacznika jak ja?**_

W tej chwili świadomość Revana przestała funkcjonować i chłopiec zamknął oczy.

* * *

Kuune szukała Revana po całej galerii handlowej i przeraziła się, gdy go tam nie znalazła. _**Revan, gdzie jesteś? Revan, proszę cię, nie odchodź ode mnie! Ty nie możesz ode mnie odejść! Revan, proszę cię, daj mi jakiś znak!**_

Po dziesięciu minutach, gdy wracała do domu, znalazła go pobitego i nieprzytomnego.  
\- Revan! - krzyknęła Kuune, cała przerażona tym co zobaczyła, łzy zaczęły napływać jej do oczu – Revan! Proszę cie, Revan, słyszysz mnie?  
Kuune delikatnie nim potrząsała i głaskała jego policzek. Zauważyła, że ma siniaki na całym ciele i ma problemy z oddychaniem.

 _ **Ktokolwiek to zrobił mojemu Revanowi, zapłaci. Nikt nie może skrzywdzić MOJEGO Revana, nikt!**_ Pomyślała Kuune, gdy teleportowała się z Revanem do domu...


	4. Chapter 4 - Przebudzenie Mocy

Kuune teleportowała się do sali konferencyjnej, gdzie obecnie przebywała całą grupa Gremory i dawny ORC.  
\- Kuune, co tutaj robisz? - spytała Akeno, gdy zauważyła dziewczynkę - co się stało, dlaczego płaczesz?  
\- Revan-kun, Revan-kun jest nieprzytomny! Jest cały w siniakach i krwi!

Po wypowiedzeniu tych słów, świat Akeno zamarzł. Jej mały Revan, jej kochany syn został pobity. W jej głowie zrodziło się wiele pytań, jednak teraz niebyło na nie czasu.  
\- Rias, muszę wracać, wybacz.

* * *

Revana obudził ogromny ból umiejscowiony... cóż, na całym ciele. Pamiętał, że został pobity, lecz przypomniał sobie też, że ogarnęła go... wściekłość i żądza zemsty. Czuł też wtedy dziwną siłę. _**Tylko skąd to się wzięło? Skąd wziąłem tyle siły? I te iskry... co się ze mną stało?**_

Nagle zobaczył czerwony krąg na podłodze z którego wyłoniły się Kuune i jego matka  
\- Revaaan! - Krzyknęła dziewczynka, która natychmiast przytuliła się do chłopca i obwiązała go swoimi ogonami. Revan zauważył, że z oczu Kuune lecą łzy - tak się cieszę, że się obudziłeś! Tak się o ciebie martwiłam. Revan powiedz mi, kto ci to zrobił? Niebój się, obiecuję, że nic ci się niestanie już więcej, tylko powiedz kto ci to zrobił!

Akeno tymczasem stała w osłupieniu. Na twarzy jej syna były siniaki, otwarte rany, a nawet coś co wyglądało jak rana po uderzeniu bokkenem. _**Oni bili go nawet bokkenami? Przecież mogli go... zabić!**_  
\- Revan - powiedziała Akeno. Jej grzywka przysłoniła jej oczy. Niechciała , by syn widział jej łzy - powiedz mi kto ci to zrobił...

Reakcja syna jednak ją zaskoczyła. Chłopiec zamknął oczy i odwrócił głowę, jakby niechciał o tym rozmawiać.  
\- Revan, synku... - powiedziała łagodnie Akeno do chłopca. Powoli uścisnęła jego dłoń, lecz zabolałą ją to, że jej uścisk nie został odwzajemniony - proszę cię, powiedz mamusi, kto ci to zrobił? Słoneczko moje...

Serce chłopca było rozbite. Część niego chciała wypłakać się na ramieniu matki i powiedzieć jej całą prawdę. Natomiast druga część wiedziała, że jest to bezsensowne, ponieważ matka zignoruje to lub stwierdzi, że chłopak kłamię i powie by przeprosił Mii'ę.

Revan wiedział, że ta nienawiść nie pojawiły się znikąd. One rosły w nim przez lata, a teraz były już poza jego kontrolą.

Chłopiec przez chwilę leżał nieruchomo, po czym spojrzał w stronę mamy i powiedział:  
\- Tak jakbyś mogła z tym coś zrobić - Akeno popatrzyła na syna ze zdziwieniem. Jego słowa były pełne cynizmu i złości - tak jakbyś chciała z tym coś zrobić...  
\- Revan, o czym ty mówisz? - Akeno popatrzyła na swojego syna, jakby nie rozumiała jego słów - słoneczko, o czym ty-  
\- Przestań... udawać... - Revan nie dokończył, bo zmęczenie zwyciężyło i chłopak zasnął...

* * *

Akeno nie mogła zrozumieć słów syna. _**O co mu chodziło? Co ja udaję? I czemu było w nim tyle wściekłości? Synku, co oni ci zrobili?**_

Akeno wiedziała, że jej syn niema najlepszych kontaktów z rówieśnikami, ale nie sądziła, że dojdzie do czegoś takiego. Revan praktycznie nie miał żadnych przyjaciół poza Kuune. _**Rozumiem, że może mieć problemy przez to, że niema w sobie żadnych mocy i że urodził się człowiekiem, ale nie sądziłam, Że do takiego stopnia...**_  
 _ **-**_ Zapłacą za to... - Akeno została wyrwana ze swoich myśli, gdy usłyszała mordercze intencję w głosie Kuune - zapłacą za to, co zrobili mojemu Revanowi...  
\- Kuune, o czym ty... kto zapłaci? - spytała Akeno dziewczynkę mając nadzieję, że dowie się, kto to zrobił - czy były to bezpańskie diabły?  
\- Dlaczego...? - Kuune zaczęła głosem, który drżał od gniewu oraz płaczu - dlaczego nie widzisz tego bólu w oczach Revana? Dlaczego udajesz, że wszystko jest w porządku, powiedz mamo!

Akeno jakby poraziło prądem. Wiedziała, że niebyła do końca uczciwa ze swoim synem, jeżeli chodzi o uczucia, jednak nie wiedziała, że on to zauważył. _**A co jeśli on to wszystko źle zrozumiał? Co jeśli uznał, że ja go nie chcę?**_

Łzy napełniły fioletowe oczy Akeno. Chcąc uchronić syna przed odrzuceniem, zadała mu dużo bólu. Zaczęła płakać. Akeno nie płakała tak od dawna. _**Nie mam czasu na łzy. Mój syn jest ranny, muszę go uleczyć...**_

* * *

Uraza, gniew, zazdrość, wściekłość... zabójstwo... to były pierwsze myśli, które towarzyszyły Revanowi po przebudzeniu. A to wszystko przez głupi koszmar, który mu się śnił tej nocy. _**Ten sen, był taki realistyczny. A te uczucia... jakbym naprawdę miał w sobie te negatywne emocję...**_ To nieco przeraziło Revana. Chłopak nigdy nie zauważył w sobie tych emocji. _**Albo też... nigdy nie chciałem ich zauważyć...**_

Obok siebie zauważył śpiącą mamę, która oprócz niego tuliła także Kuune podczas snu. Sposób w jaki tuliła dzieci był typowo matczyny. Jednak chłopca przykuł uwagę fakt, że Kuune i jego mama wcześniej płakały. Nie chcąc ich budzić, odpłynął raz jeszcze w świat snów...

* * *

 **KILKA DNI PÓŹNIEJ**

Revan, Kuune i Akeno byli szczęśliwi jak nigdy przedtem. Obecnie szli do jednego z parków nad jeziorem znajdującym się na terytorium Akeno. Zamierzali urządzić sobie piknik. Dzieciaki bylły wniebowzięte otaczającymi ich widokami natury, ogromnych gór i wielkiego błękitnego jeziora.

Kilka godzin później, cała rodzinka zmierzała do domu póki...  
\- Hej, popatrz Mercer, zobacz kto tu idzie! - Odezwał się głos z cienia. Akeno, wyczuwając złe intencję, natychmiast ukryła dzieci za swoimi plecami.  
\- Ta, to zdecydowanie ona Delvis. I te jej gówniane dziecku...  
Tajemnicza osoba nie dokończyła sentencji, gdyż obok niej przeleciała błyskawica.  
\- Jeszcze raz choć spróbujesz urazić moje dzieci, ta błyskawica będzie święta i uderzy cię w twój łeb!  
\- Ooo... Ale dlaczego bronisz tej pomyłki? Masz tą dziewczynkę więc wyrzuć tą zepsutą rzecz...

Akeno była wściekła. Zamierzała zaatakować, jednak jeden z przeciwników szybko teleportował się blisko chłopca i uderzył go w brzuch. Natomiast drugi nałożył potężną barierę wokół Kuune i Akeno, by te nie mogły pomóc chłopcu. Tymczasem pierwszy z napastników nadal uderzał chłopca...  
\- Żałosny gówniarz. Nie pasujesz tu, do zaświatów. Nie rozumiem jak Sierzech może tolerować takie gówno jak ty...  
\- Dokładnie - skomentował drugi - już ledwie byłem w stanie znieść tego skurwysyna Sairaorga, ale to to już przesada!  
\- Cóż, skoro i tak chłopczyku zaraz zginiesz, pozwól, że się przedstawimy - powiedział pierwszy oprawca, wiąż uderzając przy tym chłopca - Ja jestem Mercer, a to mój brat Delvin. Jesteśmy z rodu Bael. I widzisz, nie lubimy takich słabiaków jak ty...  
\- Tak... Naprawdę współczuję kapłance świętych gromów, że urodził jej się taki wybryk natury...  
\- Żałosny bękart - mówili oboje, gdy wymieniali ciosy.

Tymczasem Akeno i Kuune uderzały czym mogły by pomóc Revanowi. Najgorsze było to, że bariera przepuszczała dźwięki tylko z zewnątrz. Dziewczyny były całe zapłakane. Akeno upadła na ziemię wrzeszcząc ze złości i niemocy.  
\- Przestańcie, błagam... Zostawcie mojego syna... proszę... zrobię wszystko, tylko zostawcie przestańcie...

Tymczasem Kuune była na skraju załamania. _**Revan-kun jest ranny... Revan zginie... bez niego... życie bez Revana jest bezsensowne... Ja... muszę być obok niego... Ja... Revan... Revan... Mój Revan...**_  
\- REVAN! - Krzyknęła Kuune, gdy wypuściła z rąk dwie ogromne kule lisiego ognia. Jednak i to było bezużyteczne z barierą postawioną przez doświadczonego diabła klasy wyższej.  
\- To twój koniec POMYŁKO! - Krzyknęli bracia Bael.

* * *

 _ **Ból... uraza... ja... jestem niczym...**_ \- takie były myśli Revana, gdy otrzymywał ciosy. Po kilku uderzeniach przestał czuć ból. Jego świadomość powoli przestawała funkcjonować. Ale właśnie przez to, Revan zauważył, że zaczynają się wokół niego gromadzić mroczne i negatywne emocje. Emocje, które albo negował, albo Kuune go od nich ratowała. Gniew, wściekłość, uraza. Narastająca chcęć zabójstwa. _**Ja... Ja chcę... Ja chcę ich zniszczyć... Tak... jak... oni... zniszczyli mnie... Dlaczego... ja nie chcę być słaby... ja chcę być silny...**_

Tymczasem bracia Bael wciąż uderzali chłopca, nawet zaczynając używać do tego magicznych mocy.  
 _ **-**_ Dawaj Mercer, wykończ go! Użyj mocy destrukcji!  
Mercer wymierzał już cios, a Delvin przytrzymywał chłopca, by ten nie upadł. Jednak gdy cios Mercera miał już trafić, stało się coś, czego nikt się nie spodziewał.

Chłopiec, któy jeszcze chwilę temu był ledwie żywy, złapał cios i powoli wstawał. Z jego oczu i pięści sypały się iskry. Jednak to właśnie w oczach Revana była największa zmiana. Oczy, które jeszcze chwilę temu były puste i gotowe na śmierć, teraz były pełne determinacji i siły i wściekłości. Dziewczyny patrzyły na chłopca w osłupieniu - podobnie jak napastnicy.

Revan tymczasem wstał w pełni i patrzył w ziemię. Cały się w środku gotował i chciał się powstrzymać, jednak wiedział, że tym razem, coś w nim wybuchnie.  
\- Nie zamierzam... - zaczął cicho chłopiec - NIE ZAMIERZAM DŁUŻEJ NA TO PATRZEĆ!

W tej chwili wokół ciała chłopca pojawiła się niezwykle gęsta aura, złożona z niebieskich błyskawic. Ziemia wokół Revana zaczęła pękać i unosić się w powietrzu, a atmosfera pachniała ozonem. Miało się wrażenie, że wraz z krzykiem chłopca zaczęły krzyczeć wszystkie błyskawice wokół niego. Moc chłopca przerosła wszystkich oczekiwania, gdyż była na poziomie diabła klasy ostatecznej - słabego, ale jednak.  
\- Co to za moc? Przecież zgodnie z da-GAAACH - krzyknął napastnik, gdy Revan pojawił się przed nim w ułamku sekundy i uderzył go w brzuch. Uderzenie było tak silne, iż Mercer zwymiotował krwią.

Tymczasem Delvin przestał skupiać się na barierze i zaczął rzucać magiczne pociski w kierunku Revana. Ten jednak szedł w jego kierunku niewzruszony i odbijał pociski tak, jakby odganiał muchy.  
\- Nabrałeś pewności siebie, bo jesteś w stanie odbić moje pociski z taką łatwośćią? To co powiesz na to? - krzyknął Delvin, gdy przy jego ręce pojawił się ogromny magiczny krąg z którego wyłoniła się mała czarno-czerwona kulka.  
\- W tej kuli zmieściłem całą swoją magiczną moc. Wystarczy, że cię trafię i będzię po wszystkim.

Delvin rzucił kulkę mocy w kierunku Revana. Kulka leciała prosto, jakby celowała w klatkę piersiową chłopca. Ten tylko stał i przypatrywał się, jakby nie rozumiał zjawiska. Gdy kulka miała już go dotknąć, chłopiec jakby zniknął, a w jego miejscu pojawił się Mercer.  
\- NIEE! - Delvin chciał zatrzymać swoją moc, lecz było za późno. Jego brat stał się nicością, gdyż wielki wybuch rozerwał jego ciało na strzępy.

Chwilę później Revan pojawił się przed Delvinem i gołą pięścią przebił się przez klatkę piersiową, zabijając go na miejscu. Napastnik upadł a z miejsca w którym znajdowało się serce, widoczna była ogromna dziura...

* * *

Bariera zniknęła, lecz Akeno i Kuune wciąż stały w miejscu. Patrzyły na Revana, z którego mimo iż energia malała, wciąż była na poziomie diabła klasy wyższej. Dziewczyny nie wierzyły własnym oczom. Chłopak, który jeszcze chwilę temu umierał, pokonał dwa diabły klasy wyższej, w ciągu minuty.

Akeno patrzyła, jak jej syn podchodzi do niej. Szedł wolno, jakby każdy ruch sprawiał mu ból. W końcu odezwał się do nich...  
\- N-Nic wam nie jes... - jednak nie dokończył pytania, gdyż upadł na ziemię, chwycił się w miejscu, gdzie było jego serce i zaczął krzyczeć z bólu...


	5. Chapter 5 - Z popiołów

Revan poczuł ogromny ból w klatce piersiowej, który potem rozprzestrzenił się na całe ciało. Miał wrażenie, że ktoś rozrywa każdą komórkę jego ciała, a następnie składa na nowo, by móc ją zniszczyć znowu...  
\- REVAN! – Akeno i Kuune podbiegły do chłopca całe przerażone. Zauważyły, że całe jego ciało zaczęło... pękać? Na całym jego ciele pojawiały się ślady, jakby po cięciach nożem. To spowodowało, że Revan zaczął krzyczeć z bólu jeszcze głośniej.  
\- Revan-kun, Revan-kun, co się stało, proszę Revan – Kuune próbowała go uspokoić i leczyć za pomocą minimalnej ilości Senjutsu które znała, jednak i to nie pomagało.  
\- Revan, synku, co ci się dzieje... - pytała rozpłakana i równie roztrzęsiona ja Kuune Akeno.  
\- On umiera - powiedział ktoś inny.

Dziewczyny popatrzyły w stronę z której dochodził głos. W tedy zauważyły magiczny krąg, z którego wyszedł Sierzech oraz Rias i jej parostwo.  
\- Co masz na myśli, Sierzech-sama?  
\- Te wszystkie pęknięcia na jego ciele i ta ogromna fluktuacja mocy... Jego ciało nie jest w stanie znieść tej mocy, którą z siebie uwalnia. W takim umrze do końca tego dnia.

Akeno z przerażeniem popatrzyła na syna, który był wręcz w agonalnym stanie. Kuune wciąż próbowała go leczyć, trzęsąc się przy tym ze strachu.  
\- Przenoszę go do szpitala na terytorium Sitri. Tam spróbujemy ustabilizować jego moce. W przeciwnym wypadku...  
\- Sierzech-sama - odezwała się Kuune – czy jeśli reinkarnować go jako diabła, czy mogłoby to mu pomóc?  
W tym momencie pojawił się Ajuuka Belzebub, który zaprzeczył:  
\- Przykro mi, ale tylko zwiększyłabyś jego moc, przez co zginąłby szybciej. Przenieście go na odział specjalny. Trzeba go ustabilizować...

* * *

Przez kilkanaście godzin trwała próba ocalenia Revana. Przez kilkanaście godzin słyszano rozpaczliwe próby lekarzy. Lecz wyrok zapadł. Wychodzi lekarz ze spuszczoną głową i wypowiada słowa, których nikt nie chciał usłyszeć...

\- Panno Himejima, jest nam bardzo przykro, ale nieudało się nam uratować pani syna...

Akeno zaniemówiła. Zasłoniła dłonią usta, a łzy napłynęły jej do oczu. Upadła na kolana, miała problem z oddechem. Czuła, jak jej serce przestaje mieć chęć do bicia.  
 _ **Revan... Mój kochany syn... martwy? Dlaczego...? Dlaczego... Mama... Issei... Teraz ty, mój synku... Dlaczego i ty musiałeś odejść , Revan?**_

Tymczasem oczy Kuune straciły swój blask. Oparła się o ścianę i ześlizgnęła się na podłogę. Schowała twarz w dłoniach i zalała się łzami. Jej serce było niszczone przez uczucia, nad którymi nie mogła zapanować... _**Revan... Mój Revan... nie żyję? On... nie mógł mnie opuścić... Ja... muszę być tam gdzie on... on... obiecał mi, że będziemy zawsze razem... Dlaczego? Revan, dlaczego mnie opuściłeś? Moje życie bez ciebie... niema sensu... ja nie chcę żyć w świecie bez ciebie... Revan błagam... PROSZĘ WRÓĆ DO MNIE!**_

Tymczasem Rias Gremory podeszła do swojej królowej, przytuliła ją i zaczęła pocieszać.

Jednak tuż za zamkniętymi drzwiami, gdzie słuch diabłów nie sięgał, odbywała się znacznie ciekawsza rozmowa...  
\- Obiekt testowy martwy. Mamy pięć minut zanim komórki mózgowe zaczną umierać. Natychmiast przeteleportować go do bazy.  
\- Tak jest. Pranie mózgu?  
\- Wielce wskazane...

* * *

Ciemność. Nieprzenikniona ciemność. Brak czegokolwiek. Jakby wszystko zniknęło bez śladu. Brak ciepła czy zimna. Wrażenie, jakby wszystkie zmysły nie istniały. Nie widzieć, nie słyszeć, nie czuć... Tylko głos, który wlewa się w moją duszę niczym miłość ukochanej osoby. Głos, jakby sam anioł wołał mnie bym znów zaczął żyć...

\- _**PROSZĘ WRÓĆ DO MNIE!**_  
W tej chwili otworzyłem oczy. Byłem martwy, lecz ten głos zmusił mnie do życia.

* * *

-Funkcje życiowe w normie, pacjent zaczyna się budzić.

\- Dobrze, pokażcie go.  
Do "zmartwychwstałego" chłopca podeszła osoba w kitlu naukowym i powiedziała:  
\- Ooo, dobrze, że do nas wróciłeś Revan. Będziesz jedną z pierwszych istot w tym eksperymencie. Staniesz się przełomem. O ile przeżyjesz...

* * *

Dzień w dzień przeżywałem dokładnie to samo. Codziennie byłem obiektem eksperymentów. Każdego dnia albo coś we mnie wstrzykiwano, rażono mnie prądem przez elektrody i Bóg jeden wie co jeszcze. Jakby tego było mało często torturowano nas – obiekty testowe. Odkrycie, że było nas tak wielu wcale niebyło pocieszające. Często kazali nam walczyć między sobą - a to o jedzenie, to o wodę, a to dla zabawy. Byliśmy dla nich jak dzikie zwierzęta w klatkach, puszczone dla ucieszy ludzi.

Wielu z nas zapomniało kim było. Niektórzy ledwie pamiętali własne imiona, inni nie potrafili już nawet mówić. To było przerażające, gdyż działo się tak nie tylko z ludzkimi dziećmi - były tu też dzieci Youkhai, magicy, a nawet dzieci z trzech biblijnych frakcji. Przerażającym był fakt, że nawet takie istoty upadły tak nisko.

Po pewnym okresie czasu wyciągnęli mnie z "instytutu". Powiedzieli, że moge wrócić do mamy, bądź zostać w instytucie. Jak ja przeklinam dzień w którym dano mi ten wybór. Ileż ja bym dał, by po prostu powiedzieć, że zostaję. By ostatnia iskierka nadziei niezgasła. By wciąż wierzyć, że mama po mnie przyjdzie, że ktoś mnie uratuje. Że ktoś... o mnie pamięta.

Jakiż ja byłem naiwny. Powiedziałem, że chcę natychmiast do mamy, że chcę chociaż ją zobaczyć, więc wyprowadzili mnie z instytutu. Magicznie teleportowaliśmy się do zaświatów. Wtedy ją zobaczyłem. Jej uśmiech i twarz którą tak bardzo pragnąłem zobaczyć. Zobaczyłem moją mamę, która śmiała się...

Śmiała się i była bardzo szczęśliwa. Rozmawiała obecnie z Mii'ą. Po wyglądzie tej zdziry stwierdzam, że minęły dwa, trzy lata. Mama zdawała się o niczym nie pamiętać. Kilkakrotnie słyszałem jak pada moje imię, by potem usłyszeć w odpowiedzi, że przecież już nie żyję, więc po co się martwić.

Upadłem na kolana. Chciałem płakać, lecz wszystkie łzy wypłakałem już dawno temu. Moja mama mnie nie potrzebowała. Psułem jej piękne życie, więc mnie wyrzuciła. Miałaś rację mamo. Ja już nie żyję. Wreszcie zadałaś mi śmiertelny cios.

* * *

Kolejne miesiące mijały odkąd wróciłem do instytutu. Kolejne miesiące tortur i eksperymentów. Zauważyłem, że zacząłem się ciąć, na całym ciele. Pewnego dnia, jeden z pracowników instytutu przyszedł do mnie i spytał się mnie o najbardziej dziwną rzecz świata. Po dziś dzień nie rozumiem pytania:

\- Dlaczego jesteś taki smutny? Uśmiechnij się!  
I w tej chwili wyciągnął nóż i włożył mi go w usta. Pociągnął dwa razy, a potem zaczął kopać mnie w brzuch. Od tamtej pory miałem już zawsze się tylko uśmiechać. Chociaż miało mnie boleć, szczypać czy nawet rozrywać kawałek po kawałku.

Końcowym efektem "makijażu" mojej twarzy było powolne lanie wrzącego oleju na moją twarz. Kropla po kropli, moja twarz zaczęła wyglądać tak jakby miał na niej przypadkowy czerwony tatuaż.

Czy płakałem? Tak. Czy wrzeszczałem z bólu? Tak, w końcu wypalano mi twarz wrzącym olejem. Po co? Żeby pozbawić mnie człowieczeństwa. By zmienić mnie w bestię, niezdolną do niczego poza zabijaniem. Aż w końcu mnie pozostawiono. Co najwyżej ktoś mnie pobił do nieprzytomności.

Aż pewnego dnia przestali nas karmić. Prąd też wyłączyli, że nie wspomnę o tym, iż nasi oprawcy jakby... zniknęli. Nie było po nich żadnego śladu. Początkowo niczego nie rozumieliśmy, jednak później do nas dotarło. Byliśmy porażkami, więc nas porzucono. Przez pierwszy tydzień zastanawialiśmy się jak w ogóle przeżyjemy.

Kilkoro z nas znalazło odpowiedź po tygodniu.

Usłyszeliśmy krzyk. Dochodził on z miejsca, gdzie trzymano małe dzieci. Podbiegłem i niemal zwymiotowałem na miejscu – jeden z moich rówieśników odgryzł kawałek gardła, po czym zaczął go jeść... Najgorszym był fakt, że po kilku dniach i ja pękłem. Żarłem, by przeżyć, choć codziennie się zastanawiałem dlaczego próbuję jeszcze żyć...

W końcu odnalazłem w sobie resztki czegoś, co kiedyś nazywałem człowieczeństwem i przestałem jeść ludzkie mięso. Zamknąłem się w pomieszczeniu, by i mnie nikt nie dopadł. Chociż żołądek pękał, nie jadłem. Chciałem umrzeć. Pomagałem sobie nawet znowu się tnąc. Lecz życie trzymało się mnie na przekór wszystkiemu.

Aż w końcu pewnego dnia usłyszałem wybuchy, strzały, wrzaski i... głosy. Od jak dawna nie słyszałem ludzkiej mowy. Ktoś otworzył drzwi. Spoglądałem na żołnierza w zbroi jakbym patrzył na samego Boga. Ten zerknął na mnie i spytał się mnie:  
\- Jak ci na imię Ad'ika?  
\- R-Rev-v-van – z trudnością odpowiedziałem.  
\- Chodź, zaopiekujemy się tobą. Twój koszmar się skończył.  
Wstałem i poszedłem za nim.

Tego dnia umarł Revan Himejima, a narodził się Dha Werda Verda Revan

* * *

 **Słowo od Autora:**

 **Siema, tutaj Czechus i mam nadzieję, że spodobał wam się pierwszy akt mojego Fanfica. Jest 4:00 ale co tam.**  
 **Drugi akt będzie się dział koło 5 lat po ostatniej scenie z tego rozdziału i będzię się nazywał "Wojna w Kioto". Będzie (moim zdaniem) ciekawie, a nasz bohater będzie miał inną osobowość niż do tej pory (albo osobowości hihihi). Pojawią się nowe wątki i nowi bohaterowie (starzy też - bez nich ciężko o DxD c'nie?). Jeżeli macie jakieś pytania, śmiało je zadawajcie w komentarzach.**  
 **Co do tego kiedy będzie Upload – nie wiem, wszystko zależeć będzie d mojego tempa pisania i dostępu do komputera/Internetu.**  
 **Dziękuję za uwagę i cześć :D**


	6. Chapter 6 - Mroczni Wojownicy Cienia

Gdyby spytać ludzi jak wygląda świat po apokalipsie, dostalibyście prostą odpowiedź - gównianie. Wszędzie niebo jest szare, wszystko jest pokryte śniegiem, który promieniuje tak bardzo, że pytasz sam siebie: _**Hej, czemu ten śnieg jeszcze nie świeci?**_ Naprawdę, włączasz licznik Geigera przy ziemi, a on zaczyna ci grać Tchajkowskiego – po prostu zgroza.

Ogólnie to jest martwe. Miasta kompletnie zniszczone, wszędzie widać szkielety. Że nie wspomnę o mutantach – strasznie upierdliwe i coś nie chcę im się umierać. Z jedzeniem i wodą też jest ciężko.

Tak uogólniając - jest do dupy. Do tego wszystkiego dodaj jeszcze wędrowne plemiona kanibali i zaczynasz się zastanawiać co ty tu jeszcze robisz.

Świat stał się jakby … groteskowy. Wszędzie gdzie się nie pójdzie, zawsze latają dookoła plastikowe torebki. I te bilbordy. Nie wiem co jest gorszę - życie po apokalipsie czy te bilbordy...

Idąc przez... no, cokolwiek tutaj było, teraz na pewno tego niema, więc idąc przez pustkowie, zauważyłem grotę. Gdy do niej wszedłem, spostrzegłem ogromne pancerne drzwi i działający terminal. Wpisałem odpowiednie hasło i drzwi się otworzyły.

W środku była pusta przestrzeń. Z sufitu padało blade światło - wystarczające, by wszystko oświetlić. Na środku siedziało kilku ludzi. Wszyscy mieli ściągnięte zbroje chroniące ich przed promieniowaniem. W tym podziemnym kompleksie powietrze i woda były czyste, więc ochrona niebyła potrzebna.

Wchodząc do swojego pokoju zauważyłem iście spartańskie warunki w jakich przyszło mi żyć - materac, poduszka, koc i umywalka z lustrem. Ściany były szare, pozbawione jakichkolwiek ozdóbek.

Podszedłem do lustra. Ściągnąłem kaptur i powoli zdejmowałem mój hełm z maską. Najpierw wyłoniły się moje kruczoczarne włosy. Gdy ściągnąłem swoją maskę, spojrzałem swoimi zielonymi oczami w lustro. Ujrzałem na swojej twarzy czerwone blizny po poparzeniach i dwie wielkie blizny wychodzące z moich ust, wyglądające jak uśmiech klauna. To było dość ironiczne, bo ogólnie uchodziłem za smutną osobę.

A to z kilku powodów. Po pierwsze - niebyło się z czego śmiać na tym świecie. Po drugie - śmiech a czasem nawet mówienie czy otwieranie ust sprawiło mi ból. Dlatego też byłem małomówny. Zresztą nie bez powodu mój pseudonim to "cicha śmierć".  
\- Wiesz, że patrzenie w lustro tylko pogorszy sprawę? - Usłyszałem czyiś głos za sobą.

Odwróciłem się i zobaczyłem znajomą twarz.  
\- Tak jakby cokolwiek mogłoby polepszyć moją sytuację, Shiro...  
Imię Shiro po japońsku oznacza biel. Jest to swego rodzaju żart, gdyż poza białym odcieniem skóry, ma on wszystko czarne – oczy, włosy, ba, nawet jego ogon jest czarny...

Ogon?

No tak, zapomniałem. Shiro jest wilczym Youkhai. Pytacie co wilczy Youkhai robi wśród ludzi na pustkowiu? Cóż, chciałbym to wiedzieć.

Organizacja do której obecnie należę uświadomiła swoich członków o istnieniu magicznych frakcji. Ba, nawet kilku z nas do takowych frakcji należało...

Obecnie jesteśmy podzieleni na małe grupki, które są rozproszone po całym świecie. Naszym zadaniem jest poszukiwanie surowców, wody, pożywienia lub miejsc zdatnych do życia.

W tej chwili, moja grupa, nazywana przez nas strażą nocną, stacjonuje blisko Kyoto. Nasz cel - przedostać się do strefy Kyoto, która jest strzeżona magiczną barierą chroniącą ją przed promieniowaniem. Następnie zdobyć potrzebne nam informację i wykraść zapasy. Obecnie czekamy na zgodę zgromadzenia.  
\- Revan, już czas, nadszedł czas decyzji - powiedział nagle Shiro.  
\- Już idę - odpowiedziałem - już idę...

* * *

Cała nasza siedmioosobowa grupa stanęła w kółku i włączyła urządzenie leżące w środku. Z urządzenia wyskoczył hologram pokazujący mężczyznę ubranego w zbroję koloru czarnego, trzymającego karabin M-16 w rękach. Nagle Shiro odezwał się:  
\- Jakie rada wydała postanowienie?  
\- Zgoda - Powiedział. Wszyscy się uśmiechnęliśmy - Rada wyraziła zgodę na atak. Cel ten sam – infiltracja i kradzież surowców. Czas, maksymalnie dwanaście godzin. Dowódca Revan. Twoje zdolności przemytnicze się przydadzą. Koniec transmisji.

* * *

Przystąpiliśmy do ataku. Zatrzymaliśmy się około 10 metrów od bariery. Plan był prosty. Pierwsza dwójka pozostała w bazie, by otrzymywać surowce, które zostaną przeteleportowane do bazy za pomocą artefaktów, które wykradliśmy Grigori. Kolejna trójka pilnowała punktu tranzytowego - była to zmyłka, by Youkhai nas nie znaleźli naszej bazy – a także, mieli chronić Shiro, który w tym czasie, tworzył wyrwy w barierze Kyoto.

Ja tymczasem miałem zinfiltrować miasto.  
\- Grupa pierwsza gotowi? - zapytałem.  
\- Gotowi.  
\- Grupa druga gotowa?  
\- Oczywiście - Odpowiedzieli, przeładowując magazynki.  
\- Shiro, zaczynaj...

Czarnowłosy wilk skinął tylko głową w masce, a następnie strzelił palcami w pancerzu. Każdy z nas miał na sobie pancerz - święta ochrona przed wszystkim, prosto od ołowianego boga.

Shiro podszedł do miejsca, w którym znajdowała się bariera. Z jego ciała zaczęła wydoywać się szara aura, która przeniosła się w stronę bariery. Ta zareagowała i utworzyła wyrwę wielkości człowieka.  
\- Leć - powiedział szybko, lekko nerwowo. – Musimy to zrobić ekspresowo!

* * *

Revan przeniknął przez barierę. Była noc, więc jego ciemny pancerz był ciężko wykrywalny. Zachowywał się cicho i przeniknął przez puste uliczki kompletnie niezauważony. W końcu dotarł do spichlerza, znajdującego się blisko imperialnego pałacu. _**Muszę być cicho. Wywiad donosi, że Yasaka jest obecnie w zaświatach i tylko jej córka jest obecna. Tak czy siak, obecność chociażby jednej Kyuubi jest przerażająca...**_

Revan zaczął magicznie zmieniać właściwości teleportera by ten przeniósł nie tylko jego, ale także wszystko z okolicy dziesięciu metrów wokół niego.  
\- Kim jesteś? - Bohatera wyrwało z pracy czyjeś ciche zapytanie. Odwracając się zauważył dziewczynkę, do dwóch lat młodszą od niego. Miała dziewięć lisich ogonów, brązowe oczy i włosy. Była szczupła, ale nie miała "kościowatej figury". Miała także duże piersi.  
\- Spytam raz jeszcze, kim jesteś i co tutaj robisz! - Tym razem spytała głośniej i z pewną siłą.  
\- Ahri-neechan, co się stało?  
\- Kari-nee, wzywaj mamę, wykryłam intruza...  
\- Cholera... wybaczcie, ale muszę... - Revan szybkim i płynnym ruchem wykonał chwyt pająka na Ahri. Dziewczyna natychmiast zemdlała.  
\- Shiro, teleportuj mnie, teraz!  
W tej chwili Revan zaczął się rozpływać w powietrzu, wraz z zapasami w okolicy dziesięciu metrów wokół niego. - głównie jedzenie i woda.  
\- Hej, to jest nasze! - krzyknęła zdenerwowana Kori, jednak zbyt późno, gdyż napastnik już zniknął...

* * *

Shiro zauważył Revana jak ten pojawił się tuż obok niego.  
\- Czemu nie wróciłeś do bazy - spytał zdziwiony, po czym zaczął się z nim droczyć. - Czyżbyś czekał na jakieś seksowne Youkhai?  
\- W środku zauważyły mnie córki Kuunou, Kyuubi, która jest córką Yasaki. Sprawdzam, czy aby na pewno nie znajdą nas i naszej kryjówki.  
\- Wiesz, że wszystko mamy wręcz idealnie... - zaczął Shiro, gdy nagle usłyszał donośny ryk w oddali. Niestety, to sprawiło, że miał ochotę na więcej żartów - Mamy towarzystwo. Sądząc po rykach, jedyne laski jakie będą, to co najwyżej takie 2/10...  
\- Czy ciebie te suchary kiedyś opuszczą, czy też będę musiał nosić ze sobą baniak wody? - Spytałem pół żartem, gdy wyciągnąłem pistolety i zacząłem strzelać. - Przeteleportuj nas wszystkich do bazy.

Shiro zaczął pracować nad teleporterem, gdy Revan i dwójka innych żołnierzy zaczęła strzelać do mutantów. Po upływie pół minuty wszyscy rozpłynęli się w powietrzu...

* * *

Yasaka przebywała obecnie w zaświatach. Przywódcy wszystkich wielkich frackcji zebrali się w zaświatach by omówić ważne problemy – zniszczona ziemia i nowa grupa, która zaczęła atakować inne frakcje. Problem był poważny, gdyż ataki były szybkie i sprecyzowane, a celami ataków były często żywność i woda. Początkowo obawiano się , że ktoś reaktywował Brygadę Chaosu, jednak cele były zupełnie inne niż u tamtej organizacji.

Nagle Yasaka zobaczyła magiczny krąg na podłodze z którego wyłonił się hologram jej wnuczki Kori.  
\- Kori, coś się stało? - Zapytała słabo swoją blondwłosą wnuczkę. Politycy w zaświatach z pewnością są męczący.  
\- Babciu, w Kyoto doszło do ataku...  
To zaskoczyło Yasakę. _**Jakim cudem udało im się przejść przez barierę? Przecież korzystała z mocy Kyoto...**_  
\- Jakie są straty? - Spytała poważnie Yasaka.  
\- Cóż, ukradziono tylko trochę zapasów, więc...  
\- Nie wnuczko - przerwała jej stanowczo - to coś więcej niż tylko kradzież. Nasz przeciwnik pokazał, że jest w stanie się dostać do każdego miejsca i zinfiltrować każdą frakcje. Obawiam się, tak dużego problemu niemieliśmy od czasów 666...

* * *

Po całej akcji, ja, Shiro i reszta drużyny spotkaliśmy się w kryjówce. Poukładaliśmy nasze łupy po równo, a resztę wysłaliśmy do innych grup. Wiedzieliśmy jednak, że takie akcję wkrótcę się skończą. Dowództwo bacznie obserwowało to, co się dzieje ostatnio w zaświatach - spotkanie przedstawicieli wszystkich większych frakcji.

Zebraliśmy się znowu wokół centrum, tym razem staliśmy na krańcach sali. Nagle pojawiły się hologramy postaci. W sumie było widoczne do tysiąca osób.  
\- Witajcie bracia Dha Werda Verda. - Odezwał się któryś. - Nadszedł czas decyzji. Kradliśmy surowce i infiltrowaliśmy wszystkie frakcje. Ale nadszedł czas decyzji. Bracia, co zrobimy dalej ze światem i frakcjami?  
Naglę głosy zerwały się zewsząd. Jedni wołali "wojna!" Inni "Nie! Jesteśmy za słabi!" Wtedy odezwał się Shiro:  
\- A co my zrobimy? Popatrzcie na ten świat, popatrzcie na ten zniszczony świat! Nikt nie zwraca na niego uwagi! Tymczasem jeden z nas ma rozwiązanie jak go naprawić! Revan zna odpowiedź jak usunąć promieniowanie z Ziemi!

Wszyscy zwrócili się w moją stronę. W końcu odezwałem się:  
\- Prowadzę zaawansowane badania nad odziaływaniem elektromagnetycznym. Jest możliwe "przyciągnięcie" neutronów do określonego punktu i wystrzelenie ich z Ziemi tak, jak supernowe swoje "promienie Gamma". Niestety nie posiadamy obecnie technologii, która by to umożliwiła.

Wszyscy wyglądali na zasmuconych lub zdesperowanych, więc postanowiłem kontynuować:  
\- Jednakże... - Wszyscy popatrzyli na mnie z nadzieją w oczach. - W informacjach które wykradliśmy wiemy, że w parostwie Rias Gremory jest osoba, która prowadzi bardzo zaawansowane badania nad promieniowaniem Gamma. Wraz z nią i jej magią bylibyśmy w stanie oczyścić świat...

Skończyłem swój referat, a wszyscy stali w milczeniu. W końcu jeden z hologramów się odezwał:  
\- Popieramy ten plan. Kto jest za?  
Niemal wszyscy się zgodzili. Głos znów przemówił:  
\- Revanie, przyznajemy ci wszelkie środki by wykonać to zadanie. Możesz także nami dowodzić.  
\- Dziękuję. Przyjmuję to i obiecuję, że nie zawiodę...

* * *

Po spotkaniu poszedłem do swojego pokoju i położyłem się. Moja zbroja była obok. Gdy chciałem zasnąć...  
\- Nyan.  
Obok mnie położył się mój kot – Lumi. To silna i niezależna kobieta (kot). Często tuli się do mnie i ociera się o mnie tym swoim czarnym kocim futrem.  
\- Lumi, jutro wielki dzień. Jutro zaczynamy plan "biała opowieść"…  
\- Nyan Nyan...

* * *

 **Notka autora: Siema wszystkim, tutaj Czechus. Oto już 6 rozdział. Miałem mało czasu, jednak udało mi się zrobić Upload. BTW byliście na IEM'ie? Ja byłem i powiem jedno - było super (może nie tak fajnie jak w zeszłym roku, ale wciąż).  
Pamiętajcie - jeżeli chcecie pytać - piszcie w komentarzach. Ja tymczasem mówię:  
Czechus mówi Papa :D**


	7. Chapter 7 - Powrót Do Zaświatów

Następnego dnia, po przespanej nocy, ubrałem swoją zbroję i mentalnie powtarzałem plan "ataku" w swojej głowie. Dziś miałem wtajemniczyć go z całą Dha Werda Verda'ą. Jednak gdy chciałem wyjść...  
\- Nyan.  
\- Wiem, wiem, będę ostrożny...  
\- Nyan Nyan!  
\- Dobrze to wiem! I nie wezmę cię do zaświatów! To zbyt niebezpieczne! - odpowiedziałem Lumii.

Powiecie, że gadanie z kotem jest dziwne? Będąc szczerym, Lumii jest jedyną żywą istotą z którą prowadzę rozmowy dłuższe niż pięć minut. Cholera, zdarzają się dni, w których to właśnie tylko z nią przebywam dłużej niż godzinę...  
\- Nyan... - Lumi miauknęła i zaczęła ocierać się o moją nogę. Bardzo lubiłem to uczucie – Lumi ma bardzo miękkie i puszyste czarne futro. Samo uczucie było dla mnie bardzo nostalgiczne...  
\- Dobra! - Odpowiedziałem zmęczonym głosem. - Możesz ze mną iść...

Szliśmy tak około minuty. Mijaliśmy pozbawione życia ściany i mieszkania, aż w końcu dotarliśmy do miejsca. Hologramy i żywi ludzie czekali już na mnie.

Gdy wyszedłem na środek, spokojnie zacząłem omawiać plan:  
\- Okej, jak dobrze wiecie, plan obejmuje nieustanne działania na terenie wroga - zaświatach. Obecnie odbywa się tam spotkanie przywódców wielkich frakcji zakończonym turniejem magicznym. Zgłosimy się do niego.  
\- Wiesz, że w ten sposób wyjawisz nasze istnienie? - Zapytał ktoś z hologramu z lekkim przerażeniem. - To oznacza koniec cichych akcji dla nas!  
\- Dokładnie. - Odpowiedziałem zdecydowanie. - Kończymy z tym. Oni już wiedzą o naszym istnieniu – nie wiedzą tylko jak nas nazwać. Wracając, faza pierwsza to nawiązanie kontaktu z celem numer jeden. Do fazy drugiej przejdę po wykonaniu zadania. Dha Werda Verda, rozejść się!

Gdy hologramy zniknęły, Shiro spojrzał na mnie, zamrugał kilka razy po czym zapytał:  
\- Wiesz, że wpakowałeś się w niezłe gówno, Revan?  
\- Wiem Shiro... - Odpowiedziałem spokojnie, gdy wkładałem moje dwa miecze do pochw. - Włącz teleporter. Ruszamy na wojnę.  
\- Dobra. No to jedziemy...

* * *

Wraz z Shirem znaleźliśmy się w zaświatach. Pierwsze co przykuło moją uwagę było czyste, fioletowe niebo. Spojrzałem w górę - bardzo szybko tego pożałowałem - światło było tak oślepiające, że szybko musiałem schylić głowę i zamknąć oczy.

W sumie, to tyko Lumi, która obok nas dreptała, nie miała żadnych problemów ze wzrokiem. Shiro natomiast szybko skorygował swój problem za pomocą magii leczniczej. Ja postanowiłem założyć swój hełm, by zmniejszyć ilość bolącego światła docierającego do moich oczu.  
\- Shiro, zapisz nas na turniej, ja poszukam Rossweisse. Zlokalizowałem jej ślad magiczny, jest blisko.  
\- Dobra, dobra , tylko nie wyrwij jakiejś laski! - Krzyknął mi Shiro, który uwielbia mi odwalać żarty w miejscach publicznych. - Zostaw coś dla mnie!  
\- Spoko, chcesz gumki czy masz na to jakieś czary-mary?  
Shiro uśmiechnął się i ruszył w drogę. Ja tymczasem, gdy chciałem już ruszyć, poczułem jak Lumi skoczyła mi na ramię po czym miauknęła:  
\- Nyan Nyan.  
\- Tak tak, wiem, to ty namierzyłaś jej magiczny ślad. Dostaniesz ode mnie butlę świeżego mleka.  
\- Nyan. - Lumi machnęła ogonem w kierunku mojej twarzy. Jak się spodziewacie, "uderzyła" mnie nim - **Świetnie, trafiła mi się kocia Tsundere...**

Szliśmy tak przez godzinę, mijając alejki i uliczki pełne żywych istot. Był to pewien dyskomfort dla mnie, gdyż nie byłem przyzwyczajony do takiego widoku. Sytuację pogarszał fakt, że byłem w pełnej zbroi, więc wszyscy przychodnie gapili się na mnie jak na popaprańca. **No sorry, że wychowałem się na post-nuklearnej planecie!**

Z kolei Lumi miała się świetnie. Machała wesoło ogonkiem, często zeskakiwała mi z ramienia by wskakiwać na dzieci i ocierać się o nie. Oczywiście, dzieciaki były wniebowzięte - w końcu czarny futrzasty kot o zielonych oczach, zaczął się z nimi bawić. Po godzinie dotarliśmy do kawiarni, w której miała pojawić się Rossweisse. Zamówiłem herbatę i mleko – a niech Lumi już ma. Mijały minuty, aż w końcu zauważyłem cel. Srebrnowłosa walkiria zamówiła coś dla siebie. Faza pierwsza rozpoczęta.  
\- Czy to ty jesteś tą słynna Rossweisse? - Spytałem, odwracając się do niej, wciąż mając na sobie hełm i zbroję.  
\- Tak. - Odpowiedziała spokojnie, jednak wyczułem w niej podejrzenia. - Tak, nazywam się Rossweisse. Kim jesteś i czego chcesz?  
\- To kim jestem nie jest istotne, ważne jest to kogo i co reprezentuję. Nasza frakcja jest tobą bardzo zainteresowana.

W tym momencie Rossweisse wstała i uderzyła dłonią o mój stół. Drugą ręką przyzwała magiczny krąg. Natychmiast rozpoznałem symbole - pieczęć rodu Gremory. **A więc wezwałaś swoją panią... Ciekawe...**

Po chwili na podłodze znalazł się wielki magiczny krąg, z którego wyłoniła się Rias Gremory i jej całe parostwo. Czerwono-włosa piękność natychmiast popatrzyła na mnie i zadała niezbyt miłym tonem pytanie:  
\- Witaj nieznajomy. Zechcesz mi powiedzieć dlaczego niepokoisz moją wieżę?  
Tymczasem ja postanowiłem zignorować niechcianych gości i skierowałem się znowu w stronę byłej walkirii.  
\- Rossweisse, twoje badania nad promieniowaniem Gamma przykuły naszą uwagę. Chcielibyśmy podjąć współpracę z tobą. - Zauważyłem rosnącą irytację ze strony Rias, co mnie rozbawiło. **Wcale nie widać, że jesteś tylko rozpieszczonym bachorem... -** Mamy nadzieję, że powiesz tak, twoja pomoc w tej dziedzinie byłaby mile widziana.  
\- Dlaczego miałabym wam pomóc? Co planujecie? Do czego są wam potrzebne wyniki moich badań? Już raz ktoś mi oferował coś podobnego...  
\- Wybacz, jeżeli nasze działania przypominają ci Brygadę Chaosu, jednakże jest to konieczne... - Nie dokończyłem mojej kwestii, gdyż musiałem uniknąć mocy zniszczenia wysłanej przez Rias.  
\- Bardzo nie lubię gdy ktoś mnie ignoruje wędrowcze. Ale dam ci jeszcze jedną szansę by odpowiedzieć. Więc, kim jesteś i czego chcesz?

Patrzyłem na diablicę z lekkim rozbawieniem. Gdyby nie moja maska, pewnie uznałaby, że się z niej naśmiewam. **Byłabyś gównianym dyplomatą. Naprawdę, nie rozumiem jak mogłaś zajść tak daleko. Pewnie przez fakt, że jesteś kochaną siostrzyczką władcy zaświatów. Nie zapomnijmy o ostatnim Sekiryuutei'iu, który też wtrącił swe trzy grosze. Eh, dobra, podroczę się z tobą jeszcze.** Skierowałem się raz jeszcze w kierunku Rossweisse, mając pod maską lekko złowieszczy uśmiech. Wyciągnąłem z kieszeni mały pendrive i podałem jej go mówiąc:  
\- Rossweisse, w ramach dobrej woli przekazujemy wyniki naszych badań. Przeanalizuj je i zdecyduj co z nimi zrobić. Jeżeli uznasz, że chcesz z nami współpracować, jutro o 20:00 czasu ziemskiego będziemy czekać pod areną.

Rossweisse wzięła pendrive z mojej ręki. Gdy chciałem się odwrócić, poczułem nagle zapach ozonu. Kątem oka zauważyłem, że czarno-włosa królowa grupy – Akeno – przygotowuje swoją błyskawicę.  
\- Ara Ara, Ufufu, nieładnie ignorować Rias, należy ci się kara!  
Wycelowała. Nie zamierzałem rozpoczynać tutaj bitwy, więc postanowiłem improwizować. Wokół moich stóp pojawiły się iskry. W ciągu ułamka sekundy pojawiłem się przy Akeno. Technika której użyłem to błysk. Skupiam mały ułamek swoich mocy, by poruszać się szybciej (rzecz jasna mogę tak zrobić z dowolną częścią mojego ciała) - dla ludzkiego oka wygląda to tak, jakbym się teleportował. Gdy byłem już przy Akeno, złapałem jej rękę, przepuściłem jej moc przez swoje ciało jak przewodnik i wypuściłem ją końcówką mojej drugiej ręki celując w niebo.

Wszystkie diabły patrzyły na mnie w osłupieniu. W końcu zrobiłem coś, czego żaden z nich się nie spodziewał. Jednak najbardziej zaskoczona była Akeno: **Jakim cudem?! By zrobić coś takiego! To uchodzi za niemal...**  
 **-** Tak, przekierowałem twoją błyskawicę. Czyżbym zrobił coś czego twój umysł nie jest w stanie pojąć? - Wyrwałem ją z jej myśli.

Byłem znudzony całą sytuacją, więc postanowiłem odejść. Spojrzałem w stronę krzaków. Następnie przykucnąłem i delikatnie powiedziałem:  
\- Lumi, chodź, wracamy. W tym momencie czarny kot wlazł na moje ramię i na nim usiadł. Ja tymczasem odszedłem...

* * *

Rossweisse patrzyła na dane jakie pojawiły się na ekranie. Była pod wielkim wrażeniem. **Ktokolwiek pracował nad tymi badaniami był... geniuszem. Praktycznie sama mam problem ze zrozumieniem tych skomplikowanych wzorów. Interesujące...**  
\- Ross, co możesz powiedzieć mi o tym powiedzieć? - Spytała RIas widocznie zaniepokojona.  
\- Te dane są niesamowite! Są tak bardzo zaawansowane, że wręcz wystarczy dopisać wyniki...  
\- Czy wiesz czego mogą dotyczyć te dane? - RIas obawiała się najgorszego. **Sądząc po wcześniejszych wydarzeniach, może chodzić o jakąś potężną broń, lub kto wie co jeszcze gorszego...**  
\- One... dotyczą tego jak... jak uwolnić Ziemię od promieniowania gamma...  
\- CO?! - Wszyscy zerwali się na równe nogi, gdyż ta wiadomość ich zaskoczyła. Oficjalnie Ziemia miała być skażona na tysiące lat. Tymczasem by pojawiła się grupa zdolna do takich rzeczy...  
\- Obawiam się, że to nie wszystko... - Zaczęła cichym głosem Shirone, która zwykle była opanowana emocjonalnie, teraz jednak była wyraźnie zdenerwowana. - Próbowałam zbadać jego aurę, jednak jego "zbroja" mi to uniemożliwiała. Jednak... jego zbroja i "płaszcz"... emitowały lekkie promieniowanie...

W tym momencie wszyscy byli zszokowani. Oficjalnie wycieczki na Ziemię były zakazane, a wszelkie drogi były zamknięte... W tym momencie Rias i jej grupa wiedziała jedno – z kimkolwiek przyjdzie im się zmierzyć, będzie ro ciężka batalia...

* * *

Ja, Revan, obecnie przebywałem w dziwnym lesie, który nie jednego przyprawiłby o zawał serca. Ja tymczasem swoje dwa miecze i przebijałem się przez hordę potworów napierających na mnie z każdej strony. Był to jedyny sposób, by czas mi szybciej upłynął.

Ilość martwych potworów była przerażająca. W promieniu kilometra ciężko było nie postawić stopy na martwym ciele. A pod nimi niczym podziemna rzeka płynęła krew.

W sumie głupia sprawa. Idę sobie przez las – kulturalnie, nikomu nie wadzę - i naglę jestem zmuszony do odparcia ogromnej ilości... no nie wiem czego – nie uważałem na lekcjach z mistycznych potworów.

Normalnie to zacząłbym uciekać, jednak potrzebowałem trochę się rozerwać - nie żebym był psychopatą czy coś, no ale w sumie trening też ważna sprawa. No i w ten sposób od godziny walczę z... potworami.

Po jakże długim, lecz niezbyt ciężkim "pojedynku" poszedłem na miejsce spotkania. Shiro czekał już na mnie wraz z kilkoma żołnierzami. Minęła określona godzina i zobaczyliśmy czerwony krąg, z którego znów ujrzeliśmy całe parostwo Gremory. Rossweisse i Rias wyszły naprzód. Ja postanowiłem zrobić to samo. **Dobrze, że jesteśmy na świeżym powietrzu. Gdybym był z nimi w jakimś pomieszczeniu, miałbym wrażenie, że jestem w jakimś pomieszczeniu z kisielem. Nienawidzę kisielu...** Pomyślałem, po czym natychmiast zadałem sobie pytanie – **Dlaczego myślę o kisielu?!**

Wracając, staliśmy tak jeszcze przez chwilę. Zauważyłem, że Lumi - która siedziała na moim ramieniu - wpatrywała się w królową Rias – Akeno. Zanim zdążyłem ją o to zapytać...  
\- Wasze wyniki badań... - Zaczęła lekko zawstydzona wieża. - Są niesamowite... Powoli zaczęłam się zastanawiać czy w ogóle mnie potrzebujecie... Przy okazji, wiesz kto prowadził te badania?  
\- Ta osoba stoi obecnie przed tobą i obecnie do niej gadasz! - Wtrącił się Shiro, który zaczął uśmiechać się w moją stronę. **Ty draniu** \- pomyślałem - **Po prostu musiałeś... Teraz oni w ogóle nie dadzą mi spokoju...**  
\- Ooo. No proszę, więc mamy tutaj inteligenta. Kto by pomyślał, że taki geniusz stoi przed nami. - Lekki sarkazm był widoczny we wtrąceniu szkarłatnej diablicy. - Ross, tak jak się umówiłyśmy.  
\- Dobrze... Zgadzam się na współpracę z wami.

Jeden z żołnierzy o imieniu Kai wystąpił i zaczął opowiadać jej o przedsięwzięciu. Ja tymczasem zauważyłem, że Rias wpatruje się we mnie z nieskrywaną złością. **Myślisz, że nie domyśliłem się, że wysłałaś ją na przeszpiegi? Jesteś zbyt przewidywalna i nawet głupia - nawet nie kryjesz swoich działań. Jednak to bez znaczenia. Czas wkroczyć w fazę drugą...**

* * *

 **Siema, tutaj Czechus! Długo mnie nie było ale wróciłem. Oficjalnie chce powiadomić, że 8 rozdział jest już na wykończeniu - obiecuję więcej akcji i treści także wyczekujcie! :D  
BTW poszukuję bety - ktoś chętny?  
**


	8. Chapter 8 - Przepowiednia i Bitwa

**Rozdział 8**

* * *

Minęły dwa tygodnie odkąd Dha Werda Verda rozpoczęła operację. Wraz z pomocą Rossweisse, projekt i "maszyna" były niemal skończone. Revan jednak wiedział, że na Ziemii niema wystarczających źródeł energii by uruchomić "maszynę". Dlatego też powstała faza druga i trzecia.

Revan z wraz z Shirem i kilkoma innymi żołnierzami znajdowali się przy wejściu do areny. Shiro spełnił obietnicę i zarejestrował ich by walczyli z różnymi rasami. I tak było. Przez dwa tygodnie walczyli z przeróżnymi rasami. Jako grupa i często solo.

Widzowie i komentatorzy byli zadziwieni ich siłą, taktyką i dokładnością ataków. Wspinali się na szczyt. Aż w końcu nadszedł dzień w którym postanowiono sprawdzić siłę jednego z nich – Revana. Postanowiono, że będzie on walczył z Mi'ią Gremory i jej parostwem.

* * *

Akeno stała obok Rias z niepewnym wyrazem twarzy. Nie wiedziała co myślec o nadchodzącej sytuacji. Rossweisse wróciła z Ziemii, opowiadając o trudnościach z jakimi borykają się ocaleni. Potwierdziła ona, iż to właśnie ta grupa była odpowiedzialna za ataki na inne frakcję, jednak wieża stała po ich stronie twierdząc, że robili to by przeżyć.

W międzyczasie, na ogromnym telewizorze, była pokazana potyczka między grupka upadłych aniołów i przedstawicielami tajemniczej frakcji "Dha Werda Verda" - jak siebie nazywali. Używali broni palnej, mieczy a także magii. Kuroka i Shirone patrzyły na jednego zawodnika z ciekawością - na wysokiego, czarnowłosego mężczyznę z wilczymi oczami, uszami i ogonem.  
\- Rias, to bez wątpienia wilczy Youkai. - Powiedziała Shirone z lekkim przerażeniem wyczuwalnym w jej głosie. - I zdecydowanie dorównuje mi i mojej siostrze w użytkowaniu Senjutsu. Jest bardzo niebezpieczny.  
\- Jednak mnie interesuję bardziej ta zakapturzona postać, która nimi kieruję. - Wtrąciła się Sona Sitri, która włączyła się do rozmowy. -Jego polecenia są tak bardzo dokładne, jakby przewidywał następne ruchy... - Sona zamyśliła się po czym dodała. - A ataki na niego także są nieskuteczne. Za każdym razem pokazywał, że gdyby chciał, pokonałby wszystkich w ciągu minuty.

Wszystkie osoby w pomieszczeniu zamyśliły się. Ich przeciwnik był silny i mądry, co dawało śmiertelne połączenie.  
\- Rias. - Znów przemówiła Sona. - Kimkolwiek on jest, będzie on trudnym przeciwnikiem dla twojej córki i jej parostwa.  
\- Wiem. Ale uważam, że Mia do sobie z nim radę. Nie wyczuwam od niego większej mocy.

W tym samym czasie, do pokoju weszła nowa osoba. Była ubrana w czarne kimono w kwieciste wzory. Jednak jej najbardziej widoczne cechy to jej dwa niebieskie kocie ogony i uszy, jeden lisi ogon i jej niebieskie włosy sięgające po łokcie. Jej delikatna twarz miała blady kolor, jej usta były czerwone, a nos mały. Lecz to jej oczy były najdziwniejsze - duże, kocie, lapizowe oczy, które jednak były pozbawione życia.  
\- Akeno-kasan. - Odezwała się postać. Jej głos był cichy i wydawał się martwy. - Wzywałaś mnie?  
\- Kuune, córeczko, mam dla ciebie zadanie. Będziesz musiała obserwować jednego zawodnika podczas bitwy Mii. Wychwyć wszystko co będziesz mogła. Mogę na ciebie liczyć córeczko?  
\- Tak mamo. - Odpowiedziała Kuune, po czym odwróciła się i wyszła.

Akeno patrzyła na swoją przybraną córkę z dużym smutkiem. **Po śmierci Revana, Kuune strasznie się zmieniła. Niegdyś uśmiechnięta dziewczynka, teraz... jakby pozbawiona życia. Już kilka razy przyłapałam ją na próbach samobójczych. Ile razy próbowałam przywrócić jej dawne "ja"? Nie korzysta nawet z tego, że ma wielu zalotników, w końcu wygląda jak Kuroka w młodości...**  
\- Cóż, czeka nas ciekawy mecz, prawda? - Podsumowała Rias, nie wiedząc, jakie piekło czeka jej córkę i jej parostwo...

* * *

Godzina dwunasta jest godziną znienawidzoną przez ludzi ocalałych na Ziemi. Głównie z tego powodu, że jest zbyt jasno dla tych, którzy od dwóch dekad siedzą w podziemiach. Tymczasem mnie, mieszkańcowi tuneli i bunkrów, komuś kto nie widział czystego ziemskiego nieba nigdy w życiu, kazano walczyć o dwunastej.

Nazywam się Revan i mam walczyć sam z całą załogą Mii Gremory.

Przed walką odrobiłem "pracę domową", by znacznie efektywniej pokonać ją i jej szlachecką dumę.

Nie wiem czemu, ale gdy patrzę na wizerunek Mii, napływa do mnie ogromna ilość nienawiści. Być może kiedyś się z nią spotkałem. Będąc szczerym, to nie pamiętam niczego z przed Dha Werdy Verdy. Z samego instytutu mam tylko przebłyski - ale to załatwiam już lekami anty-pamięciowymi.

Co do Mii – jej umiejętności to gówno. Potrafi tylko strzelać tą swoją mocą bez jakiejkolwiek kontroli nad nią.

Druga osoba która napełnia mnie gniewem – Yumi Kiba. Skoczek, który z mojego punktu widzenia porusza się jak żółw i macha mieczem jak debilka. Włada mieczem zwanym penetratorem – strasznie wulgarna nazwa jak na miecz... **Ech, powiedział to gościu nazywający swoje miecze Heban i kość słoniowa...** \- pomyślałem śmiejąc się z siebie.

Następna postać to kolejny skoczek – Eric Magnus. Jego bronią jest wielki dwuręczny miecz, którym macha jak idiota – to moja profesjonalna opinia.

Wieża numer jeden, Larkin Trell, posiada dziwną umiejętność, a to przez jego Sacred Gear – jaki, nie wiem, ważne, że znam jego umiejętności - potrafi zamieniać skórę na dowolny metal.

Wieża numer dwa – John Paulo – posiada bardzo ciekawą umiejętność, mianowicie po pokonaniu, zabija go rytuałem zwanym jako "Soul Sacrifice" - niestety debil nie wiem jak go poprawnie wykonać, bo zabiera przeciwnikom tylko siłę.

Goniec numer jeden – Eliie Ragnok – utalentowany mag, której mocną stroną jest magia defensywna. Jej tarcze dorównują tym, które tworzy sama Rias.

Alina Ragnok – siostra Ellie, goniec numer dwa, jest przeciwieństwem swojej siostry, gdyż jest utalentowana w magii ofensywnej.

Na końcu mamy królową Serenę Vladi, córkę Gaspera i Valeire Vladi. Oprócz posiadania mocy typowej dla wampirów, ma ona jeszcze jedną dziwną umiejętność zwaną "ciemnością". Nie byłem w stanie jednak sprawdzić, na czym ona polega...

Punkt dwunasta. Punkt dwunasta zaczyna się moja bitwa. Bitwa, od której zacznie się cała wojna...

* * *

Akeno stała obok Rias na stanowisku dla VIP'ów. Miała dziwne przeczucie. Którego nie potrafiła wyjaśnić. Przeczucie, że dzisiaj coś się stanie, coś bardzo strasznego.

Tymczasem do pokoju dla VIP'ów wszedł Odyn, bóg mitologii nordyckiej , wraz ze swoją żoną Frigą. Friga wyglądała na kobietę po czterdziestce. Miała srebrne oczy oraz włosy, które były ułożone w kokon. Była ubrana w niebieska suknię, która mocno podkreślała jej piękne kobiece kształty.  
\- Odin-sama. - Odezwała się Rias z szacunkiem. - Cieszymy się z twojego przybycia.  
\- Ohohoho, księżniczka Rias, widzę, że "urosłaś" odkąd cię ostatni raz widziałem. - Odpowiedział Odyn, z oczywistym podtekstem seksualnym. Chciał powiedzieć coś jeszcze, jednak został jego żona, Friga, uderzyła go dłonią w głowę.  
\- Odynie, znowu zaczynasz napastować młode dziewczyny? Po powrocie będziemy musieli poważnie porozmawiać.

Wszyscy wiedzieli, że Odyn ma przesrane.

Rozmowy toczyły się przez wiele minut, aż w końcu srebrnowłosa bogini spojrzała na Akeno. Wpatrywała się w nią przez chwilę, po czym chwyciła się za głowę obiema rękami i upadła na kolana. Widząc to, Odyn szybko podbiegł do żony i przytrzymał ją by ta nie upadła. Tymczasem Sierzech nerwowo popatrzył na zebranych, po czym zadał pytanie kierując się w stronę swojej siostry:  
\- Czy ktoś wie co tutaj się stało? - Zapytał tonem dającym do zrozumienia, że oczekiwał jasnej odpowiedzi.  
\- Bracie. - Zaczęła Rias lekko zdenerwowana. - Wszystko było w porządku, po czym Friga-Sama zaczęła wpatrywać się w moją królową i... upadła.

Odyn natychmiast zorientował się co się stało. Od razu zaczął wszystkich uspokajać.  
\- Spokojnie, wszystko jest dobrze... - Następnie spojrzał na swoją żonę z lekko zmartwionym wzrokiem. - Moja żona ma po prostu wizję. Frigo, powiedz mi co widzisz.  
\- Widzę małego chłopca... - Zaczęła powoli. W jej głosie można było wyczuć smutek, ból i cierpienie, a jej oczu zaczęły lecieć łzy. - Mały chłopiec, zapłakany i słaby, który umarł w bólu i cierpieniach. Jednak nie zezwolono mu na wieczny odpoczynek. Przywrócono go boleśnie do życia, by wyrządzić mu piekło. Odebrano mu siłą to, co nazywano człowieczeństwem. Twarz jego w płomieniach, wypala resztki człowieka by stworzyć bestię. Bestię nieznającą litości, potrafiącą nieść tylko strach i chaos.

Friga przerwała, gdyż zaczęła pluć krwią. Wszyscy z przerażeniem słuchali o wizji. Historia chłopca przerażająca. Najbardziej przerażona była Gabriel, która miała zapłakane oczy i zastanawiała się jak ktoś mógł zadać tyle cierpienia jednemu chłopcu. Lecz wszyscy wiedzieli, że to nie koniec historii, gdyż Friga kontynuowała:  
\- Jednak chłopcu udało się odzyskać resztki człowieczeństwa. Okaleczył on bestię i zamknął ją w ołowianej trumnie. Od tej pory błąka się niczym cień po zniszczonym i martwym świecie, pamiętając tylko ból i cierpienie umierającego ciała.  
\- Pozwólcie mi umrzeć...

To zaskoczyło wszystkich. Z krtani Frigii wydobył się inny głos. Był on dziwny, zniekształcony, jakby istota mówiąca nie była pewna czym jest.  
\- Pozwólcie mi umrzeć... Jestem tylko pomyłką... Dajcie mi umrzeć... Ja nie zasługuje na to by żyć...- Głos kontynuował.

Wszyscy byli zszokowani. Istota przemawiająca w wizji Frigii błagała o śmierć. Nawet zwykle żartobliwy Azazel zaniemówił. A istota wciąż kontynuowała niczym mantrę swe słowa:  
\- Ja nie zasługuje... Nie po tym co zrobiłem... Dajcie mi umrzeć...  
\- Zagubiona duszo... Kim jesteś? Dlaczego cierpisz? - Zapytała delikatnie Gabriel, wciąż mając łzy w oczach, widząc cierpienie istoty. Wysłała w jego kierunku w jego kierunku odrobinę swej mocy, by ukoić jego ból, jednak zaskoczyło ją, że istota odrzuciła ukojenie, wciąż powtrarzając swe słowa.

Odyn tymczasem popatrzył na swoją żonę. Jej oczy zmieniły kolor z niebiesko-srebrnego na zielone. Dodatkowo, Friga krwawiła z oczu, uszu, nosa i ust. **Musze działać szybko. W tym tempie Friga się wykrwawi...** \- Pomyślał Odyn, zostając zmuszony do szybkiego działania.  
\- Ja, Odyn, wszech-ojciec północy, nakazuję ci podać swe imię i przyczynę cierpienia!  
Jednak istota wciąż powtarzała swe słowa. Odyn nie miał wyboru.  
\- Nakazuję ci wyjawić swe imię! - Krzyknął.

Istota z wizji w ciele Frigii wstała i popatrzyła na Odyna – w jej oczach był ból i cierpienie oraz wściekłość. To co powiedziała zmieniło życię wszystkich, a szczególnie pewnej czarnowłosej reinkarnowanej upadłej anielicy...  
\- Ja! Jestem! REVAN! - Krzyknęła w bólu i złości. W tym samym momencie, wokół ciała Frigii pojawiły się błyskawice, które zdawały się ulatywać w górę wraz z krzykiem, który wylatywał z bogini.

Gdy zamilkł krzyk i zniknęły błyskawice, Friga upadła na ziemię i zemdlała. Po chwili pojawił się oddział medyczny, który natychmiast zabrał boginię do szpitala.

Cisza była jedyną rzeczą, która po wszystkim pozostała...

* * *

\- Ja! Jestem! REVAN! - Na dźwięk tych słów, Akeno zamarła. Nie była w stanie wypowiedzieć ani jednego zdania. Miała wrażenie, że powoli zapomina jak oddychać.

Następnie usłyszała krzyk. Krzyk pełen bólu, urazy i nienawiści. A wraz z nim pioruny i błyskawice. Takie same, jak owego dnia osiem lat temu.

Akeno upadła na podłogę. Z jej oczu napływały łzy. Zaczęła się trząść - ni to ze strachu, ni to z choroby.

To była mieszanka żalu, desperacji i bólu z lekką odrobiną szczęścia.

Jej kochany synek, jej małe słoneczko, które ktoś śmiał jej tamtego dnia odebrać, które wszyscy uznawali za martwe... był żywy. Okaleczony, na martwym i skażonym świecie... Osamotniony...

Jej ojciec, Baraqiel, podszedł do niej i przytulił ją. On także był pogrążony w smutku tamtego dnia. Bardzo kochał on swego wnuka, mimo, iż nie posiadał on mocy, to miał on serce na dobrym miejscu.

Akeno, tymczasem, mimo łez, wypowiedziała do swego ojca jedno życzenie, które brzmiało jak rozkaz.  
\- Tato. Otwórz portal na Ziemię...  
Baraqiel nie mógł spełnić tej prośby. Przytulił swą córkę mocniej i starając się hamować łzy powiedział:  
\- Nie mogę... Wszelkie szlaki zostały zerwane, wszelkie podróże zakazane. Ty... nie widziałaś tego... Ale.. Świat ludzi jest martwy, nic tam nie przetrwa...  
\- Ta nowa frakcja... - Przerwał mu stanowczo Azazel, który wyglądał jakkby nad czymś myślał. Akeno spojrzała na niego z nadzieją w oczach. - Jeżeli chcesz znaleźć syna, musisz skontaktować się z tą całą Dha Werda Verdą... Tylko oni zamieszkują teraz Ziemię, więc może ci pomogą.

Akeno wiedziała co musi zrobić. Zbliża się mecz jednego z członków rej frakcji. Wiedziała, jakie ma zadanie...

* * *

Gdy Kuune spała, zawsze śnił jej się jeden koszmar. Koszmar w którym znów była małą dziewczynką. Był też tam mały chłopiec o czarnych włosach i zielonych oczach. Koszmar przebiegał tak samo - chłopiec, wybranek jej serca, obiecywał, że zawsze z nią będzie, po czym zawsze odchodził. Kuune zawsze prosiła go by do niej wrócił, by z nią pozostał, ten jednak nie słuchał.

Tym razem jednak, koszmar był zupełnie inny.

W tym śnie, Kuune miała swoją osiemnastoletnią postać. Widziała we śnie postać - okaleczoną i cierpiącą, wręcz... Umierającą. Jednak wyczuła w nim coś jeszcze. W tej postaci narastał gniew i szaleństwo oraz... Samotność. Nagle zauważyła, że wokół postaci zaczęły pojawiać się błyskawice. Istota krzyknęła z bólu mówiąc:  
\- Ja! Jestem! REVAN!

Kuune obudziła się ze łzami w oczach, powtarzając tylko jedno imię. Imię, którego nie słyszała od ośmiu lat:  
\- Revan...

* * *

Godzina dwunasta wybiła. Ja, Revan, stałem na arenie czekając na przeciwników, skrzyżowałem ręce i myślałem nad moimi następnymi ruchami. Rossweisse dokończyła wzór, więc potrzebowałem tylko energii, by dokończyć dzieło.

Rzecz jasna już wydałem rozkazy – ja i Shiro mamy zając się Kuroką i Shirone, a grupka uderzeniowa miała zaatakować delegację Youkai w zaświatach.

Zauważyłem moich przeciwników. Zostali przywitani z brawami i radosnymi krzykami. Wszyscy uważali, że Mia z łatwością wygra, A ja tymczasem stałem i czekałem w mojej zbroi i hełmie.  
\- Jesteś tym tajemniczym wędrowcem, prawda? - Spytała Mia, bawiąc się swoimi długimi szkarłatnymi włosami. - Słyszałam o tobie, a także widziałam twoje bitwy. Powiedz, zostałbyś moim pionem?

To już oficjalne – Mia jest suką. Jej propozycja napełniła mnie obrzydzeniem. Komentator powiedział "Start!" - a ja czekałem milcząc, by wkurzyć ją całkowicie. W końcu Eric Magnus - łysy skoczek z debilnym wyrazem twarzy - podniósł miecz i krzyknął w moja stronę:  
\- Ej, panienka Mia cię o coś spytała! Odpowiedz, albo cię zetnę!

Popatrzyłem na niego i chciałem wybuchnąć śmiechem. Ale skończyłoby się to bólem i pluciem krwi, więc stwierdziłem, że sobie daruję...  
\- Jesteś idiotą, że nie mówisz, czy co?! - Krzyknął Eric gdy zaczął biec w moją stronę. Gdy był już blisko mnie, machnął swym mieczem i...

Z perspektywy innych osób wyglądało to tak, jakbym zatrzymał jego miecz jednym palcem i tym samych palcem chwycił jego miecz, po czym... No właśnie, bo w tym momencie, na ciele łysego skoczka pojawiło się multum ran ciętych, z których spływała krew.

Eric został pokonany ruchem palca. Palec pokonał idiotę. Poetycka sprawiedliwość.

A tłum zaniemówił. Komentator ogłosił wy-outowanie skoczka. Odezwałem się niemal mechanicznym głosem idąc do Mii:  
\- Czyli, jak dobrze rozumiem, eliminując "króla" wygrywam automatycznie całą grę, tak?  
Zacząłem biec w jej stronę. Nie użyłem mojej pełnej prędkości - był to zwykły trucht. Jakoś w połowie drogi Mia skinęła na wieżę z długimi białymi włosami - Johna Paulo.

Gdy zauważyłem, że biegnie w moją stronę, postanowiłem zostać największym skurwielem meczu. Gdy byliśmy blisko siebie ja... ominąłem go! Ha, ale ze mnie zła postać...

Ale byłem zły, hoho, taki śmieszek. Aż nagle poczułem jak John podkłada mi nogę. Byłem wściekły. **Ten debil zrujnował mi dowcip.** Następnie poczułem jak łapie moją prawą nogę i rzucił mną w kierunku przeciwnym do Mii. Zauważyłem, że przymierza się do zadania mi ciosu prawą pięścią, więc szybko zrobiłem kozła w powietrzu i użyłem błysku by stanąć w powietrzu równolegle do gleby – przy okazji, czy wspominałem, że "błysk" pozwala mi także stać w powietrzu?

No więc stałem w powietrzu i zablokowałem jego cios otwartą dłonią i spytałem:  
\- Powiedz mi, czy moje błyskawice dorównują tym tworzonym przez Baraqiela lub Akeno Himejime?

Cóż, biedak nie odpowiedział, gdyż poraziłem go prądem. Wokół niego wciąż pojawiały się wyładowania elektryczne. Na jego oczy opadła grzywka. **Wreszcie wyglądasz jak normalny człowiek, a nie jak "wujek zły dotyk". Serio gościu, nikt ci jeszcze nie powiedział, że z tą wylizaną do tyłu fryzurą wyglądasz jak pedofil?**

Popatrzyłem znowu na Miię i jej załogę. Zauważyłem, że brakuje blondwłosej Yumi Kiby. Mój "szósty" zmysł podpowiedział mi, że atak nadejdzie z lewej. Wyciągnąłem z prawej pochwy miecz "Ebony" i "dziabnąłem" w pewien punkt w powietrzu z lewej strony.

Yumi pojawiła się w spodziewanym przeze mnie miejscu - próbowała mnie "dziabnąć" prostu w szyję. Była cholernie zdziwiona, gdy zablokowałem końcówkę jej miecza, końcówka swojego miecza.

Yumi szybko zmieniła szok w determinację. Zaczęła atakować mnie z wielu stron – prawo, lewo, plecy, przód... blokowałem za pomocą dwóch mieczy każdy jej cios. Zauważyłem, że zaczyna się szybko irytować. **Nie dobrze panno Yumi, zaczynasz za szybko tracić kontrolę nad sobą i swoimi emocjami – to nie są cechy dobre dla wojownika.** Pomyślałem z zażenowaniem.

Zauważyłem, że Yumi zatrzymała się pięć metrów ode mnie i powiedziała:  
\- To wielki zaszczyt spotkać kogoś o tak zdolnych zdolnościach szermierczych, dorównujących moim. Byłbyś dobrym diabłem.  
\- Nie. - Odpowiedziałem szorstko, zastanawiając się jak ona mogła nie zauważyć pewnego oczywistego faktu. - Moje zdolności przewyższają twoje. Nie mów tylko, że nie zauważyłaś, że za każdym razem jak blokowałem twoje uderzenia, nie ruszyłem się z miejsca nawet o centymetr... - I w tym momencie pojawiłem się pół metra od niej, z moim prawym mieczem celującym w jej czoło.  
Ta natychmiast odskoczyła, tylko po to, by z przerażeniem odkryć, że jestem za nią.  
\- Z mojego punktu widzenia, nie poruszasz się wcale droga panno.  
\- Nie bądź taki pewny siebie! - Krzyknęła ponownie odskakując. - Wciąż potrafię ci dorównać kroku. Poza tym, muszę dać ci nauczkę za znieważenie Mii!  
\- Powiedziała suka do człowieka...

Więc znalazłem się znowu przy niej. Wyciągnąłem swój drugi miecz i przebiłem nim jej lewą stopę. Yumi krzyknęła z bólu, ja tymczasem swoim pierwszym mieczem zebrałem część swojej energii i krzyknąłem:  
\- Rozdarcie Niebios!

W tym momencie komentator ogłosił, że Yumi została wy-outowana. W miejscu gdzie stała, wciąż znajdował się ogień po wybuchu, który uderzył w skoczka.

Jednak nie było mi danę nacieszyć się zwycięstwem, gdyż zauważyłem potężny ognisty pocisk lecący w moją stronę. Użyłem błysku i skoczyłem dziesięć metrów w górę, jednak poczułem, że uderzam w barierę.

Spojrzałem przed siebie i zobaczyłem dziewczynę z średnimi zielonymi włosami. Przy ręce dziewczyny istniał duży magiczny krąg. Rozpoznałem symbole – magia defensywna. **Ellie Ragnok, hę? Czyli zaatakowała mnie jej siostra, Alina? No dobra...**  
 **-** Teraz ja, wieża Larkin Trell, jestem twoim przeciwnikiem! - Powiedział będąc w swej metalicznej formie. Był pewien zwycięstwa. - W tej formie jestem jak żelazo! Nie powstrzymasz mnie!  
\- Nie mam na to czasu! Plazma! - Odkrzyknął do niego, wyczuwalnym zmęczonym głosem.

Plazma to umiejętność, której nauczyłem się dość niedawno. Zmienia ona moje miecze w coś co przypomina miecze świetlne.

Użyłem błysku by znaleźć się blisko Larkina, po czym szybkim ruchem wbiłem moje dwa miecze w jego brzuch. Jak zapewne wiecie, ogromna temperatura stopiła jego wnętrzności.

Następnie schowałem jeden miecz i wolną ręką wywołałem błyskawicę, która natychmiast zniszczyła barierę.

Zauważyłem, że siostry Ragnok są zszokowane. Skierowałem się do Ellie.  
\- Powiedz mi, jak szybko jesteś w stanie podnieść najmocniejszą barierę obronną?

Gdy Ellie marnowała czas na zastanawianie się o co mi chodziło, ja podniosłem lewą rękę, otwartą dłonią zasłoniłem widok na dziewczynę, po czym wypowiedziałem nazwę zaklęcia:  
\- Niebiańska Błyskawica!

Ogromna niebieska błyskawica wyglądająca jakby sam smok zionął błyskawicą z paszczy, poleciała w kierunku Ellie, która ledwie postawiła barierę. Jej ochronny krąg pękł niczym bańka, praktycznie w chwili uderzenia. Została wy-outowana natychmiastowo.  
\- Jak mogłeś? To niemożliwe! Nie powinieneś mieć takiej mocy! To kłamstwo! - Wrzeszczała Alina Ragnok. - Zapłacisz za to!

Spojrzałem na bliźniaczkę, która zaczęła strzelać we mnie magicznymi pociskami. Miała gęste, długie zielone włosy. Pomijając to, była identyczna jak jej siostra - szczupła, wysoka, średni biust, jasnozielone oczy – nic szczególnego.

Zauważyłem, że zaczęła mocniejszymi i szybszymi pociskami. Znów wyciągnąłem swe dwa miecze i zacząłem je niszczyć. Niestety, pociski zaczęły pojawiać się znacznie gęściej, więc kilka razy musiałem użyć błysku. **To się zaczyna robić męczące...** pomyślałem, przeskakując z miejsca na miejsce.

Odskoczyłem w górę. To był mój błąd - zauważyłem setki pocisków lecących na mnie każdej strony.  
\- I co powiesz na to, hę?! Nie dasz rady teraz nigdzie uciec!  
Myślę sobie - **Tryb bitewny-troll, aktywowany!**

Znów wyciągam dwa miecze. Czekam kilka metrów nad ziemią. Pociski nadlatują. A ja zaczynam przedstawienie. Odbijam pociski najszybciej jak tylko potrafię. Poruszam się tak szybko, że dla widzów wyglądało to tak, jakbym nagle dostał kilkanaście dodatkowych rąk.

Po kilkunastu sekundach odbiłem wszystkie pociski. Mina zszokowanej Aliny – bezcenna.  
\- Jakim... Cudem... To niemożliwe! Nie wierzę! To nie może być prawda! To kłamstwo! Ja-  
\- Za dużo gadasz. - Przerwałem heh gdy pojawiłem się tusz za nią i przebiłem jej plecy jednym mieczem. - Kolejna z głowy...

Wtem, poczułem dziwne uczucie, które ogarnęło całe moje ciało. **To przeczucie...** \- pomyślałem z lekkim przerażeniem. - **Zupełnie jak... w mieście bez świateł!**

Natychmiast skoczyłem w górę, tylko po to, by stwierdzić, że nie zdążę uciec. Wysłałem więc mały impuls mojej mocy, by stworzyć potężny czar, pozwalający mi wyjść cało z opresji.  
\- Powiedz mi... - Usłyszałem głos, który rozchodził się z każdej strony. Był to głos "królowej", Sereny Vladi. - Czy boisz się ciemności?

Zachciało mi się śmiać. Prawie całe życie jakie znam i pamiętam spędziłem w ciemności. W końcu zauważyłem, że sceneria wokół mnie się zmieniła. Nie było dookoła mnie niczego poza doskonałą ciemnością.  
\- Witaj, Mroku, mój stary przyjacielu... - Przypomniałem sobie nostalgiczne powiedzonko, które ludzie po apokalipsie często mówili sobie. - Przyszedłem, by porozmawiać z tobą ponownie...

I tak stałem pośrodku niczego, czekając na atak...  
\- Co? Co się dzieję? Dlaczego nie mogę rozszerzyć ciemności!?  
\- Oh, więc zauważyłaś. Już kiedyś walczyłem z kimś o podobnych umiejętnościach. Zanim mnie tu zamknęłaś, stworzyłem barierę która sprawia, że każdy kto spróbuje ją opuścić zostanie natychmiast uderzony przez błyskawicę. Nazwałem to "pałac gromów". A teraz pozwól, że zmniejszę obszar bariery.

I tak przez dziesięć sekund słyszałem jej krzyk. Ta, to musiało boleć. Zauważyłem wyrwę, więc użyłem błysku, by się uwolnić. Gdy wyskoczyłem, zauważyłem, że... byłem w tym samym miejscu. **Głupia kontrola przestrzeni, jeszcze trochę i zacznę kwestionować swoje istnienie...**

A przede mną widzę dziewczynę w wieku piętnastu lat, z blond włosami, powoli przechodzące w biel. Dodatkowo, wartym uwagi był fakt, że miała krwiste oczy.

Obecnie znajdowała się w mojej barierze - była zamknięta i z każdej strony uderzała w nią błyskawica.

Komentator ogłosił wy-outowanie Sereny Vladi.

Pozostał już tylko jeden przeciwnik, Mia Gremory.  
\- Jesteś potężny. Bardzo potężny i utalentowany. Dlatego mam dla ciebie propozycję. Zostań moim pionem. Zasługujesz na tak potężną panią jak ja.  
\- Jesteś głupia czy arogancka? Nie potrafisz dowodzić swoim zespołem,. nie planujesz taktyk, a twoja moc nie jest nawet powyżej przeciętnej. Zostałaś pokonana przez człowieka. I ty masz czelność pytać mnie czy zostanę twoim niewolnikiem? - Chyba nikogo nie zdziwi, że miałem ochotę skręcić jej kark

Ta patrzyła na mnie z wyrazem wściekłości na twarzy. Na jej prawej ręce pojawiła się kula z mocą destrukcji.  
\- Jak śmiesz!? Jak śmiesz, ty nędzny robaku! - Strzeliła we mnie ową mocą. - GIŃ!

No i poleciała. Moc leci i leci. Była już blisko mnie. Ja westchnąłem i odbiłem jej moc z łatwością. Następnie pojawiłem się obok niej i zacząłem ją uderzać pięściami i kopniakami. Istne Kung-Fu.

Zauważyłem, że z ust Mii płynie krew. Postanowiłem to zakończyć szybko:  
\- Wiesz Mia, mam dla ciebię ciekawą kontrpropozycję.  
Uderzyłem ją dwiema nogami stojąc na rękach, dodając do tego błysk.

Mia znajdowała się nad ziemią. Leciała w górę, jednak zwalniała. Użyłem błysku by znaleźć się blisko niej. Chwyciłem jej twarz moją lewą ręką i popchnąłem w kierunku ziemi mówiąc:  
\- Podarować ci rozpacz?

Mia spadła, ja wciąż stałem w powietrzu. Podniosłem prawą rękę - na niebie natychmiast pojawiły się burzowe chmury.  
\- Ragnarok.  
Po tych słowach ogromna niebieska błyskawica uderzyła w Mię. Następnie pojawił się wybuch po uderzeniu, który ogarnął całą arenę.

Sędzia ogłosił koniec. Wygrałem

* * *

Wszyscy w loży VIP'owskiej byli zszokowani i przerażeni. Wśród zebranych można było usłyszeć takie komentarze jak "potwór" czy "przerażający". Pierwsza, która na głos wyraziła swoją opinię była Sona Sitri.  
\- Kimkolwiek on jest, może być dla nas zagrożeniem.  
\- Jego błyskawice... - Przerwała z przerażeniem Shirone. - Jego błyskawicę są takie same jak pana Baraqiela czy też twoje Akeno!  
\- CO?! - Wszyscy krzyknęli z przerażeniem. Poza tą dwójką, była tylko jedna osoba posiadająca tę moc. Tyle, że była ona uważana za zaginioną.

Jednak Kuune rozwiała wszystkie ich wątpliwości.  
\- Revan... Revan... Wróciłeś do mnie... Usłyszałeś mnie...  
\- Kuune, nie mówisz chyba, że... Że... To nasz... Revan...  
\- Mamo, to Revan, wszędzie go rozpoznam!

Akeno popatrzyła na swoją przybraną córkę. Spojrzała jej prosto w oczy - zauważyła coś czego nie widziała w niej od lat - znów była tą uśmiechniętą, pełną życia dziewczyną sprzed lat.  
\- Myślę, że wszyscy powinniśmy się spotkać z tym człowiekiem i jego grupą. - Powiedziała Rias stanowczo. Tymczasem w jej kieszeni pojawiło się osiem figur pionów. - Czas na małe pojednanie rodzinne...

* * *

Wszyscy staliśmy przy małym ognisku. Shiro upolował jakieś zwierzę, które obecnie opiekamy nad ogniskiem. Lumi zaś spała obok mnie, zawinięta w kulkę. W końcu Shiro postanowił przerwać ciszę:  
\- No powiem ci szczerzę Revan, szybka była ta twoja gra. Ale powiedz mi, czy musiałeś być tak brutalny w stosunku do tej szkarłatnej?  
\- Czy ja wiem... - Odpowiedziałem lekko zmęczonym głosem. - Wkurzała mnie ta jej arogancka postawa. Po prostu pokazałem jej, gdzie jest jej miejsce.  
\- W sumie racja...

I tak siedzieliśmy dalej, do momentu w którym zauważyłem, że Lumi gwałtownie się obudziła i zaczęła wpatrywać się w jedno miejsce.  
\- Mamy towarzystwo...

Wszyscy przygotowali swoje bronie. Czekaliśmy w pogotowiu, aż ujrzeliśmy znajomy krąg magiczny. **Boże, czy oni zostawią mnie kiedyś w spokoju?**  
\- Więc tutaj się chowacie... - Usłyszałem jakże znienawidzony już głos Rias Gremory.  
\- Czego chcecie?  
\- Ale czemu jesteś taki szorstki? My po prostu chcemy z tobą porozmawiać. jesteś bardzo interesującą osobą. Poza tym, chce być przeprosił moją córkę.

No teraz byłem wściekły. Mam przeprosić rozkapryszoną gówniarę za to, że z nią wygrałem?  
\- niby za co mam przeprosić? Za to, że wygrałem? Za to, że jest arogancka? Że myśli, że jest najpotężniejsza? Za co? - Pytałem Rias, widząc, że jej twarz przybiera coraz bardziej gniewny wygląd. Ironicznie jej odpowiedziałem. - Powiem ci coś. Twoja córka i jej załoga nie prztrwaliby dnia na Ziemi. A teraz powtórzę pytanie, mianowicie czego chcecie?  
\- Chcemy porozmawiać. Mamy wiele pytań dotyczących waszej frakcji czy samej Ziemi. Mamy... Wiele... Pytań... - tym razem odpowiedziała Akeno. W jej oczach zobaczyłem nadzieję, jakby czegoś oczekiwała. Zauważyłem, że Lumi znowu wpatruje się w nią, tak jaby ją znała.

Popatrzyłem na resztę mojej grupy. Wszyscy kiwnęli głową i wskazali dwa palce. **Faza druga. Rozpocząć.**

Ja i Shiro wstaliśmy. Zadania przydzielone.  
\- Prowadź.

I zniknęliśmy w magicznym kręgu...

* * *

 **Siema tu Czechus! Tym rozdziałem właśnie przekroczyliśmy 10 000 słów! Przy okazji - to jak dotąd najdłuższy rozdział jaki napisałem (i mam nadzieje tworzyć tylko coraz dłuższe i lepsze :P). Mam nadzieję, że wam się spodobał!**

 **Chciałbym tylko podkreślić, że Revan nie jest postacią typu OP - on miał po prostu większe doświadczenie i umiejętności(o którym w następnym rozdziale) oraz nie miał szlacheckiej dumy jak Mia, więc spokojnie, zobaczycie jego ewolucję...  
**

 **A tak przy okazji - prawdopodobnie za niedługo wystawie DxD AfterApo po angielsku, ale spokojnie - po polsku także będzie wydawane. I tym akcentem kończymy.  
Cześć.**


	9. Chapter 9 - Skąd Znasz Moje Imię?

Rozdział 9

* * *

Otworzyłem oczy. Gdyby nie fakt, że wciąż mam maskę z ciemnymi szkłami, musiałbym je zamknąć.

A to wszystko przez miejsce do którego się przeteleportowaliśmy. Było to ogromne pomieszczenie, wystrojone w wiktoriańskim stylu, na środku którego znajdował się długi stół z wieloma krzesłami. Na owym stole były przygotowane różne dania, których składu nie byłem w stanie rozpoznać. Wiecie, na ziemi ostatnio w kuchnie nikt się nie bawi.

Popatrzyłem na Shira, który także miał swoją maskę, hełm i zbroję, jednak widziałem, że pod tym wszystkim miał ogromny uśmiech spowodowany wilczym apetytem.

Ja miałem wątpliwości. Coś mi w tym nie pasowało.  
\- Siadajcie proszę do stołu. Moja królowa przygotowała posiłek. - Powiedziała Rias Gremory. Zauważyłem, że na twarzy Himejimy pojawił się uśmiech.

Wszyscy zasiedli. Poza mną i Shirem, wszyscy zaczęli jeść. My tymczasem siedzimy w pełnym uzbrojeniu, wpatrując się w jedzenie.  
\- Ara Ara, ufufu, musicie ściągnąć hełmy by zjeść posiłek.

I tu mnie mają. Nienawidzę pokazywać się przy innych. Nigdy nie jem i nie zdejmuję zbroi przy innych. Nienawidzę, gdy ludzie widzą moje blizny. Nawet Shiro widział je tylko kilka razy. Były one dla mnie czymś, co świadczyło czym jestem bez mych braci. Bestią.  
\- Eej, ściągnij to z głowy, jak zamierzasz jeść z zakrytą twarzą? - Podeszła do mnie jak do dziecka. Miała ręce wyciągnięte w kierunku mojej głowy. Jedak zanim zdążyła dotknąć maski, złapałem i boleśnie ścisnąłem jej rękę.  
\- Nie. Dotykaj. Mnie. - Powiedziałem gdy ta syknęła z bólu.

Gdy ją puściłem, zauważyłem, że Lumi skoczyła na stół i zaczęła jeść z mojego talerza. Akeno chciała przepędzić ją, jednak odwróciłem się i poprosiłem.  
\- Zostaw. Lumi. W spokoju.  
Ta odstąpiła w lekkim zmieszaniu. Tymczasem Lumi pałaszowała dalej, nawet z kilku innych talerzy.

Gdy Lumi stwierdziła, że się najadła, skoczyła mi na ramię i zaczęła mruczeć. Ja tymczasem wstałem i zmierzałem ku wyjściu mówiąc:  
\- Shiro, jak chcesz jeść to jedz. Wiesz przecież, co masz robić.  
I wyszedłem.

Idąc, patrzyłem na wiktoriański wystrój rezydencji. Wszędzie jakieś obrazy, meble i Bóg wie co jeszcze. **Pieprzeni arystokrac** **i** **. Myślą, że można nas przekupić lub bawić się nami jak lalkami. Rzygać mi się tym wszystkim chce.**  
\- Czekaj! - Ktoś krzyknął. Zauważyłem, że była to Akeno Himejima. Były na niej oznaki lekkiego zdenerwowania. - Jeżeli ci nie smakowało to...  
\- Czego ode mnie chcecie, diabły? Czekaj, pozwól, że zgadnę... Jestem wart osiem pionów?!  
\- Co? Tak, ale...  
\- Powiem to raz. - Odpowiedziałem jej stanowczo. - Nie zamierzam z wami współpracować. I zanim zaczniesz z Rosseweisse, zgłosiliśmy się do niej jako do jednostki, nie do rasy.  
\- To nie tak Revan! - Krzyknęła. **Czekaj, skąd ona... -** Ja chciałam tylko porozmawiać.

Nie wytrzymałem. Podbiegłem do niej i przycisnąłem do ściany przedramieniem.

* * *

Poczułam, że gwałtownie zostałam przyciśnięta do ściany. Byłam lekko przerażona gwałtownością sytuacji. Nie rozumiałam dlaczego on to robił. Popatrzyłam na jego maskę, w miejsce gdzie powinny być oczy. Przez szkła ujrzałam je – zielone oczy, które mogły należeć tylko do jednej osoby – mojego syna, Revana.

Jednak jego słowa były dla mnie szokiem.  
\- Skąd znasz moje imię?! Gadaj diable!  
Mój syn... Mnie nie rozpoznawał? Dlaczego? Dlaczego mnie nie pamiętasz?  
\- Mamo...

* * *

Trzymałem ją w uścisku przez chwilę, aż w końcu usłyszałem czyiś głos:  
\- Mamo... Ktoś zaatakował placówkę... Kyoto... Revan...  
Popatrzyłem na swój komunikator. Pokazywał dwa sygnały. **Czyli już zaczęli. Cholera, musze się spieszyć... -** Zakląłem w duchu. Puściłem Himejime i chciałem się oddalić, jednak ktoś złapał moją rękę - była to niebiesko-włosa dziewczyna z trzema ogonami. Patrzyła się na mnie oczami pełnymi życia.

Nagle drzwi z jadalni otworzyły się z hukiem i wybiegła z nich Shirone, krzycząc:  
\- Oni... Zaatakowali... On i Shiro... Uciekaj... - I zemdlała. Za nią pojawił się Shiro w zbroi i trzymał w rękach śpiącą Kurokę. Ja użyłem "błysku" by znaleźć się obok obok Shirone.  
\- Revan, włączaj teleporter, uciekamy. - Powiedział Shiro.

Zanim nas przeniosło, zauważyłem, że Akeno i ta niebieska dziewczyna podbiegły do mnie i mnie złapały.

W naszej bazie będzie się działo.

* * *

Otworzyłem oczy. Znajdowałem się w ciemnym miejscu. Moje oczy szybko dostosowały się do ciemności i rozpoznały stojącego obok mnie Shiro. Byliśmy w miejscu zbiórki.

Zacząłem się rozglądać. Natychmiast zauważyłem dwóch nieproszonych gości - czarnowłosą Akeno i niebieskowłosą dziewczynę, której nie znałem. W rękach wciąż trzymaliśmy śpiące nekoshou. W końcu Shiro przerwał niezręczną ciszę:  
\- Więc... Co zrobimy z dwiema pasażerkami na gapę?  
Popatrzyłem na nie, potem na Shiro i westchnąłem:  
\- Weź je do bloku trzeciego, do innych gapowiczów...

* * *

Ja, Akeno, byłam prowadzona przez jednego żołnierzy wraz z moją przybraną córką Kuune przez ciemne korytarze i tunele. W końcu otworzono nam drzwi i wprowadzono do dużej sali. Były już tam przygotowane łóżka i ubrania. Sam pokój był dobrze oświetlony. Ściany były szaro-białe i pozbawione okien. Na jednym z łóżek siedziała... Moja kuzynka Suzaku!  
\- Suzaku?  
\- Akeno! - Krzyknęła uśmiechnięta i podbiegła do mnie. Następnie przytuliła się i spytała. - Co ty tutaj robisz? I ty Kuune, co wy robicie na tym świecie.  
I zaczęłyśmy rozmawiać.

Gadałyśmy tak przez godzinę. Dowiedziałam się, że Suzaku trafiła tu przez przypadek – Dha Werda Verda ją znalazła i zaopiekowała się nią.  
\- Czyli nie jesteś tutaj więźniem? - Spytałam nie kryjąc zdziwienia.  
\- Nie. Wy prawdopodobnie też nie. Zobaczysz - będą was traktować jak VIPy! - Roześmiała się Suzaku. Następnie jej twarz przybrała lekko smutny wyraz twarzy. - Chociaż pewnie wezmą was do pomocy przy rannych i chorych...  
\- To znaczy?  
\- Ranni w bitwach, a chorzy... Akeno... Po apokalipsie tutaj już nie było leków. Warunki sanitarne tutaj to po prostu dowcip. Kuchnie też mają nieciekawą, to co upolują lub wyhodują. Dlatego też czasem im pomagam.  
\- Ciociu, w czym dokładnie im pomagasz? - Spytała Kuune zaciekawiona.  
\- Widzisz Kuune - Kontynuowała Suzaku – Ci ludzie których tu widziałaś, to nie wszyscy ocaleni z apokalipsy. To tylko część zjednoczona we wspólnym celu. Żyją także inne grupki w bukrach czy tunelach. Dha Werda Verda im pomaga jak tylko może, na przykład starając się ich leczyć.  
\- Leczyć, no co leczyć? - tym razem to ja zaczęłam dociekać. - Pojawiła się jakaś nowa choroba?  
\- Nie... tutaj ludzie umierają dosłownie od wszystkiego. Gruźlica, gorączka, że nie wspomnę o chorobie popromiennej...

Nastało milczenie... Było dla nas bardzo niekomfortowe. Zauważyłam, że Suzaku chce coś powiedzieć:  
\- Coś się stało Suzaku?  
\- To cos ma związek z... Twoim synem, Revanem. On żyje i jest członkiem Dha Werda Verdy.

To mnie i Kuune zatkało. Mimo, iż wiedziałyśmy to, wciąż to było dla nas szokujące.  
\- Czy to osoba w tym czarno-czerwono-szarym opancerzeniu?  
\- Skąd wiedziałaś? - Spytała zszokowana Suzaku.  
\- Kuune zbadała jego aurę. To bez wątpienia... Mój... Syn... - W tym momencie rozpłakałam się. Płakałam wtulona w ramię mojej kuzynki. Zauważyłam, że Kuune także ma łzy w oczach.  
\- To nie wszystko... Podejrzewam, że Revan na cos choruje, z jakiegoś powodu cierpi, jednak stara sie to ukryć.  
Chciałam zapyta o czym ona mówi, jednak przerwało nam pukanie do drzwi.

Do pokoju weszła postać z czerwono-szaro-czarną zbroją. Natychmiast go rozpoznałyśmy - Revan. Na jego lewym ramieniu siedział czarny kot. On sam zaś wiózł wózek z jedzeniem i pieciem.  
\- Suzaku.  
\- Revan, Lumi.  
Natychmiast zeskoczyła z ramienia i podbiegła do mojej kuzynki i skoczyła na ręce mojej kuzynki. Suzaku natychmiast zaczęła ją głaskać, na co Lumi zareagowała mruczeniem.  
\- Lumi, przywitaj się z gośćmi. - Powiedziała Suzaku do Lumi najsłodszym głosem jakim potrafiła.

Lumi zeskoczyła na ziemię, po czym ziemię po czym popatrzyła mi prosto w oczy. Jej zielone oczy przypominały mi oczy mojego syna i... mojej matki. Nim się spostrzegłam, Lumi była na moim ramieniu i ocierała się o mój policzek. Miałam wrażenie jakbym była głaskana przez moja mamę.

Kocica tymczasem znów skoczyła na ziemię i popatrzyła na Kuune. Patrzyła jej prosto w oczy, po czym schyliła główkę i zaczęła mruczeć. To co następnie zrobiła było czymś czego nikt się nie spodziewał. Lumi wskoczyła na ramię Kuune, po czym weszła przez przód jej kimona do jej piersi. Przez chwilkę wierciła się tam (co spowodowało, że twarz Kuune stała się czerwona), po czym wystawiła swoją główkę i dwie łapki (reszta pozostała między piersiami) i miauknęła:  
\- Nyaaaaan!  
\- Lumi, co ty odwalasz? - Tym razem to "Revan" wyskoczył z pytaniem. - Wyłaź.  
\- Nyan! Nyan!  
\- Lumi... Co ty gadasz, wyjdź z niej.  
\- Nyan Nyaaan!  
\- Że niby co mam z nią zrobić? - Tym razem "Revan" niemal krzyknał.

To było ciekawe. Mój zaginiony syn rozmawia z kotem. Spojrzałam w stronę Kuzynki, ta tylko uśmiechnęła się, mówiąc:  
\- Oni tak zawsze. Ale powiem szczerze, że to pierwszy raz, gdy Lumi tak dobrze reaguje na obcych. W twoim przypadku, Akeno, wyczuła, że jesteśmy spokrewnione, ale co do Kuune, hohohoho...  
\- Co masz na myśli? - Spytałam, gdy na twarzy Suzaku pojawił się tajemniczy uśmiech. - Coś nie tak z Kuune?  
\- Wiesz, gdy obok Revana pojawiała się jakieś dziewczyny, Lumi zawsze syczała na nie , a nawet zdarzyło jej się kogoś podrapać. Tak, jakby nie chciała żadnej dziewczyny obok niego, ale teraz rozumiem jej zachowanie... Hahaha, Lumi uznała, że Kuune to odpowiednia dziewczyna dla niego, fufufu.

Uśmiechnęłam się. W dzieciństwie, Kuune i Revan byli nierozłączni. Gdyby udało im się znów być tak blisko...

Przerwał mi dźwięk syren alarmowych. Do pokoju wbiegł żołnierz, ubrany w czarny pancerz, krzycząc:  
\- Revan, Ptery! Łap! - Rzucił mu jakiś karabin i wybiegł.  
\- Lumi, zostań tu. Wy także. Cokolwiek by się nie działo, nie wychodźcie.

Nie zdążyłam zapytać co się stało, gdyż Revan wybiegł. Lumi tylko smutno miauknęła, po czym schowała się w kimonie Kuune...

* * *

Ja, Revan, wybiegłem z sali przez korytarz z SKS'em w rękach. W końcu dotarłem do zbiorowiska żołnierzy. Usłyszałem rozkazy - wyjść na zewnątrz i utrzymać pozycję tak długo, aż ptery przestraszą się i uciekną.

Wraz z setką żołnierzy wyszliśmy na powierzchnie. Były godziny późno wieczorne. Dodatkowo, chmury mocno zakrywały niebo, toteż było ciemniej niż w normalny wieczór.

Część z nas popatrzyło na niebo. Ktoś krzyknął z przerażeniem:  
\- Ja pierdole! To jest kurwa całe stado!  
\- Zginiemy jak będziemy tak stać!  
\- Zająć stanowiska! Rozproszyć się!  
I zrobiliśmy to natychmiast.

Widzicie, z Pterami jest taki problem, że latają grupami i wyczuwają wyładowania elektryczne, także magia i bronie elektryczne odpadają. W ogóle, gdyby nie nasze zbroje, wyłapały by nas od razu.

Przy okazji, ich nazwa pochodzi stąd, że wyglądają jak pterodaktyle.

Zająłem najbliższe stanowisko. Wyjrzałem przez górę swojej "kryjówki" - zniszczony murek – i zobaczyłem jedną wielką chmarę pterów. Widok był odrażający.  
\- Strzelać bez rozkazu. Zakaz używania magii i innych "zdolności"! - Krzyknął dowódca.  
Wychyliłem się z pod murka i zacząłem strzelać. Obliczyłem, że mam dziesięć sekund zanim chmara podleci do mnie. Celuję...

Strzelam. Lecą serię. Obok też słyszę strzały. Sekundy mijają, a część potworów pada. Dziewięć. Dziesięć.

I szturm nadleciał. Chowamy się w stanowiskach. Plecy oparte na murku. Podnosimy broń i strzelamy. Kolejne potwory padają. Przed nami nasza tylna straż zaczyna strzelać w potwory. Ptery padały jak muchy. Ich zielona krew kapała na ziemię.

Czekaj... Zielona krew? Przecież nawet mutanty mają czerwoną krew...

Nagle do mnie dotarło co tak naprawdę nas zaatakowało. Gwałtownie wstałem i krzyknąłem do oddziału:  
\- Nie dotykajcie ciał i krwi pod groźbą śmierci!  
Zacząłem biec w stronę dowódcy obrony. Kilka razy strzelałem do nadlatujących Pterów. Biegłem tak dwie minuty aż usłyszałem głos kapitana Ox'a:  
\- Revan, co ty tu robisz? Spieprzaj na swoje stanowisko!  
\- Sir, mamy problem! Te ptery mają gluta zamiast krwi!  
Ox popatrzył na mnie z przerażeniem, po czym wydał rozkaz prze komunikator:  
\- Tu kapitan Ox, dowódca obrony "bunkra NY-05", nakazuję ewakuację bazy! Powtarzam, ewakuacja bazy!

Syreny zawyły głośniej. Część z nas ewakuowała się do bazy, by wrócić po nas helikopterami lub też by ewakuować ludzi i zapasy ze środka. Ja skontaktowałem się z Shirem.  
\- Shiro, ewakuuj blok trzeci! Spotkamy się na lądowisku!

I znowu strzelam. Chyba pięć razy zmieniłem magazynek. Zauważyłem przed sobą gościa w zielonej zbroi. To Kai, jeden z moich ziomków z oddziału. Zauważyłem, że leci w jego stronę Pter.  
\- Kai! Spieprzaj stamtąd!  
Jednak nie słyszał, gdyż strzelał do innego potwora. Podbiegłem do niego i odepchnąłem go. Zanim mutant zdążył nas ugryźć, użyłem "rozdarcia niebios" by go zabić.  
\- Dzięki, Rev.  
\- Dawaj na lądowisko. Mamy ewakuację.

* * *

Ja – Akeno, Suzaku i Kuune siedziałyśmy na podłodze czekając na dalsze wydarzenia. Moja kuzynka powiedziała, że to norma, po prostu odpierają atak mutantów. Jednak nagle syreny zawyły głośniej i do pokoju wbiegł żołnierz trzymający stos dziwnych ubrań.  
\- Ewakuacja bazy. Ubierzcie kombinezony. Zakaz używania zdolności nadnaturalnych. Macie pięc minut.

Zaczęłyśmy się przebierać. Ubrania były bardzo ciężkie. Suzaku wyjaśniła, że to przez ołów. Zauważyłyśmy także specjalne pudło, do którego weszła Lumi.

Gdy byłyśmy ubrane, wszedł ten sam żołnierz. Zamknął on i wziął pudło z kotem, po czym zwrócił się do nas:  
\- Za mną.  
To nie był chód - to był bieg. Mijaliśmy żołnierzy biegających w zbrojach, trzymających jakieś karabiny w rękach. Dotarliśmy do helikoptera. przed nami zapakowano zapasy i jednego rannego. Kazali nam wsiadać.

Helikopter wzniósł się w powietrze. To co ujrzałam było czystym piekłem - ogromne ptako-podobne stwory atakujące ludzi. Przestraszyłam się, gdy piloci maszyn zaczęli lądować. Zauważyłam, że wielu żołnierzy zaczyna wchodzić do helikopterów, dalej strzelając do stworów. W oddali zobaczyłam postać z szaro-czerwono-czarnej zbroi, który walczył z wieloma mutantami. Następnie złapał kogoś obok i pomógł mu wsiąść do helikoptera. Zauważyłam, że odchodzi, by walczyć dalej. **Revan, dlaczego nie wsiadasz, dlaczego tutaj zostajesz?** \- Pomyślałam przerażona.  
\- Revan, co ty robisz?! Dlaczego nie wsiadasz?! - Krzyknęła z przerażeniem Suzaku.  
\- Ptery mają gluta.

Przez wizjer w masce widziałam przerażenie w oczach Suzaku. Revan tymczasem dał pilotowi sygnał do startu. Maszyna zaczęła się wznosić. Byłam już śmiertelnie przerażona. **Przecież to jedna z ostatnich maszyn! Jak on chce uciec?**  
\- Czekajcie! Nie odlatujcie! Tam jest Revan! Zabierzcie go! - Krzyczała Kuune przez maskę. Zaczęła się także wyrywać w jego stronę, więc dwójka żołnierzy musiała ją przytrzymać, by ta nie wyskoczyła z helikoptera. Jeden z nich krzyknął do niej:  
\- Posłuchaj młoda, Revan dostał zadanie, które ma do wykonania! Będziesz mu tylko przeszkadzać!

Kuune lekko się uspokoiła, jednak przez długi czas trząsła się i cicho wypowiadała jego imię.  
\- Suzaku, czemu nie wolno było używać magii? - Spytałam kuzynki o rzecz, która nurtowała mnie od początku.  
\- Te stwory, Ptery... - Zaczęła powoli – One wyczuwają aurę i wyładowania elektryczne. Normalnie te stwory nie atakują tak agresywnie, chyba że wyczuwają aurę.  
\- A ten glut?  
\- To pleśń przenikająca przez skórę do krwi. Wciąż nie wiemy skąd się wzięła, ani jak z tym walczyć, nie wspominając już o leczeniu. Wiemy tylko, że przejmuje nad tobą kontrolę.

W życiu nie słyszałam o czymś takim nie słyszałam. Pleśń przejmująca ciała? I mój syn w tej chwili z tym walczy?  
\- Najgorsze jest to... - Kontynuowała Suzaku -…. Że jedynym skutecznym sposobem by to unicestwić jest...  
BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM

Ogarnęło nas białe, oślepiające światło, a następnie usłyszeliśmy wybuch. Jeden z żołnierzy przeklnął:  
\- O... Żesz... Kurwa!  
\- Wysadzili reaktor!  
Ogromny ognisty grzyb pojawił się nad nami. Z pudła Lumi dobiegło nas smutne miauknięcie.  
\- Spróbuj mi tylko nie wrócić Revan. - Mój szok przerwał głos żołnierza w zbroi koloru Khaki – A osobiście wpieprzę twoją dusze do piekła.  
\- Wróci... - Odezwał się ktoś inny, chyba ma on na imię Kai – Musi wrócić... Nie bez powodu nazywają go cichociemnym...

* * *

Wsadziłem Kai'a do helikoptera, po czym dałem sygnał pilotowi sygnał do startu. Nagle usłyszałem jak Suzaku krzyczy do mnie:  
\- Revan! Co ty robisz? Czemu nie wsiadasz?!  
\- Ptery mają gluta. - Odpowiedziałem niemal mechanicznie.

Popatrzyłem jak helikoptery startują i odlatują w kierunku innej bazy, położonej sześćdziesiąt kilometrów stąd na północny wschód.

Spojrzałem na ludzi którzy pozostali wraz ze mną. Było nas w sumie dziesięciu. Nad nami wciąż latały ptery z glutem. Rozkazy dla nich już przygotowałem:  
\- Posłuchajcie moi mili. Ja przejdę do panelu i spróbuje stopić reaktor. Zed i Shiro pójdą ze mną i na mój znak nastawicie zegar na zalanie reaktora. Reszta strzela do mutantów. Na mój sygnał skierujecie ich magią do bazy. Zrozumiano?  
\- Tak jest!

Ja, Shiro i Zed wbiegliśmy do bazy. Siódemka zaczęła zajmować stanowiska bojowe by oddać pierwsze strzały.

Tymczasem nasza trójka weszła do kompleksu. Większość świateł była wyłączona. Jako że filtrowana wentylacja przestała działać, poziom promieniowania zaczął gwałtownie wzrastać.

Zaczęliśmy się rozglądać. Na ścianach zauważyliśmy dziwne zielone plamy, które wydawały się... Bulgotać. **Zbyt szybko się rozprzestrzenia** \- pomyślałem - **W takim tempie glut może przejść na inne bazy...**

Nagle z za rogu wyskoczyły na nas mutanty z glutem – jakieś psy i ogromne szczury oraz pająki. Zaczęliśmy strzelać. Glut sprawia, że mutanty zaczynają na nas szarżować, nie zwracając uwagi na rany. W końcu ogromny pająk skoczył na mnie. Przytrzymałem jego dolną część lewą ręką, by prawą wyciągnąć miecz i wykonać rozdarcie niebios.

Gdy udało mi się wyswobodzić wydałem rozkaz kontynuowania natarcia. Walka z glutem jest cholernie ciężka, gdyż temu gównu nie chcę się umierać.

Zaczęliśmy uciekać, strzelając w praktycznie każdą stronę. Następnie dotarliśmy do schodów - dolne prowadziły do sterowni reaktorem, dolne do sterowni awaryjnego chłodzenia.  
\- Ja idę do reaktora, Shiro do chłodzenia, Zed ty szukaj transportu. Ruszać!

Podbiegłem na dół i po chwili byłem już w sterowni. Usłyszałem raport Zed'a:  
\- Znalazłem transporter, a dokładniej "Maleństwo" oraz dwuosobowy helikopter bez osłon.

Zamyśliłem się. **"Maleństwo" zmieści maksymalnie siedem osób, plus ten helikopter...** W końcu odezwałem się do Shira, mocno starając się, by ten nie usłyszał mojego zdenerwowania:  
\- Shiro, ustaw zegar na trzydzieści minut. Następnie uciekaj do hangaru i daj znak reszcie by spieprzali.  
\- Ale co z tobą?  
\- SłyszałeS.  
Więcej słów nie było potrzebnych.

Reaktor zaczął się topić. Z całej tej magmy zaczął powstawać czarnobylit. Ja tymczasem powoli zmierzałem na zewnątrz. Powolutku i nieśpiesznie. Przecież i tak szanse na to że ucieknę są nikłe.

Na zewnątrz zobaczyłem Cross'a opartego o zniszczony mur. Mutanty wciąż latały na niebie, więc włączyłem "haczyk" na ptery z alarmem na czas na chwilę przed wybuchem.

Popatrzyłem raz jeszcze na motor. **Ktoś naprawdę się stara tam na górze bym nie zdechł. Och, jak ja tego kogoś nienawidzę.**

Wsiadłem na motor. Do wybuchu dwadzieścia minut. Wszyscy uciekli. Jechałem przez pustkowia aż usłyszałem wybuch. Nagle pierwsza fala uderzeniowa - wyrzuciło mnie w powietrze. Użyłem ostatniej umiejętności by przeżyć. Następne co pamiętam to ból i ciemność...

 **Siema, tutaj Czechus. Lekko zwlekałem, z publikacją tego Rozdziału (mało czasu), ale wreszcie jest. Sorry za _Cliffhanger,_ ale musiałem - po prostu musiałem. _  
_**

 **Co do kolejnego rozdziału - jest on prawie skończony, czeka teraz na przepisanie. Także czekajcie cierpliwie, bo akcja też będzie.  
A tymczasem Czechus mówi cześć!  
**


	10. Chapter 10 - Starszy Brat

Zastanawialiście się jak przetrwałem ten wybuch? Cóż, podejrzewam, że użyłem czegoś, co w naszej organizacji nazywamy „wejściem w mrok". To takie „pod-wymiary" przez które możemy szybciej podróżować. **Pytanie tylko, jak głęboko wszedłem…**

Ja tak sobie gdybam, a tu nagle czuję, że ktoś próbuje mnie obudzić:  
\- Braciszku… Braciszku nic ci nie jest? Braciszku, obudź się!  
 **Braciszku? Od kiedy mam jakieś rodzeństwo? Poza tym, spodziewałem się, że w mojej zbroi, dziecko powie do mnie proszę… pana…**

Zerwałem się z miejsca natychmiast. Dotknąłem miejsca, gdzie powinna znajdować się moja maska połączona z hełmem. Przeraziło mnie, bo poczułem… swoją twarz…

Popatrzyłem na osobę, która mnie obudziła. Była to dziewczynka, mająca do dziesięciu lat. Miała brązowe oczy oraz włosy. Była ubrana w dziwny szary materiał. Na ubraniach miała trochę kurzu.  
\- Braciszku! Obudziłeś się! – Powiedziała radośnie z ogromnym uśmiechem na ustach.  
\- Gdzie jest mój hełm? – Spytałem lekko przerażony. Walić promieniowanie! Bez tego stracę kontrolę!

Ta popatrzyła na mnie, przechylając lekko głowę na bok, wyraźnie nie rozumiejąc co mam na myśli mówiąc „hełm".  
\- Czy masz na myśli swoją dziwną maskę?  
Kiwnąłem głową w odpowiedzi. Ta natychmiast skoczyła i podeszła do krańca pokoju by po chwili wyciągnąć mój hełm zza materiału, w którym był owinięty. Ogarnęły mnie jakieś dziwne wątpliwości…

* * *

Ja, Akeno wraz z kuzynka Suzaku i przybrana córką Kuune, zostałyśmy zakwaterowane do nowego pokoju. Był on bardziej przytulny od poprzedniego – był lepiej oświetlony, jego ściany były pomalowane na zielono, a łóżka były bardzo miękkie.

Jednak nie dane nam było się zaaklimatyzować, gdyż jeden z żołnierzy zawołał nas, byśmy pomogły przy opatrywaniu rannych. Popatrzyłam na Suzaku, której twarz mówiła: „To się zdarza". Następnie spojrzałam na Kuune. Wciąż się trzęsła ze strachu o mojego syna. **Doskonale ją rozumiem. Ten wybuch… Sam fakt, że mój syn mógł być w centrum tego wszystkiego… Ale dlaczego on tam został? Czemu nie ewakuował się razem z nami?!**

Szczerze mówiąc, byłam bardzo przerażona o mojego syna. W końcu, która matka by niebyła? Jednak Suzaku pocieszyła mnie, mówiąc, że wróci, że jest wytrwały i że skoro tyle w życiu przetrwał, to powrót będzie dla niego pestką.

Rannych było niewielu. Suzaku tłumaczyła, że to tylko dzięki ich treningowi. Byłyśmy w trakcie opatrywania lekko-rannego żołnierza, gdy usłyszałyśmy jakieś wesołe okrzyki:  
\- Cichociemni! Cichociemni wracają!  
W tej chwili nawet część rannych zerwała się z łóżek, by zobaczyć owych „cichociemnych".  
\- Kim oni są? – Spytałam słysząc znowu tą dziwną nazwę.  
\- To oddział twojego syna, tak ich nazywają. – Odpowiedziała z uśmiechem moja kuzynka. - Chodźcie, przywitajmy ich. Wiem, że tego chcecie!  
Popatrzyłam na Kuune – ta niemal skakała z radości.

Poprowadzono nas do hangaru. W oczy rzucały się dwa pojazdy – Jeden to ogromny opancerzony transporter, a drugi to helikopter dla dwóch osób. Z obu pojazdów wyszło dziewięć osób. **Dziwne, ich oddział liczył dziesięć osób…** \- pomyślałam z przerażeniem.

Jeden z żołnierzy potwierdził to, czego się obawiałam:  
\- Gdzie jest Revan?  
\- Kapitanie Ox… - Zaczął jeden z nich. Poznałam go natychmiast, Shiro. Miał lekko spuszczoną głowę i niepewny wyraz twarzy. – Revan zalał reaktor… i… - Przerwał. Zaczęłam drżeć. Nie rozumiałam niczego, poza tym, że mój syn mógł być w epicentrum wybuchu. Byłam przerażona. Kuune i Suzaku także. Ledwo co dowiedziałam się, że mój syn żyje i tu naglę słyszę takie rzeczy. – Jednak wiem, że uciekł w ciemność. Poczułem jego zanik, ułamki sekund przed wybuchem. Uważam, że przeżył.  
\- Shiro, zabierz swych ludzi, odpocznijcie. Dobra robota.

 **Uciekł w ciemność? O co mu chodziło... I czemu go nie szukają? Co się dzieje?** \- pomyślałam, po czym mój oddech zaczął przyśpieszać. Kuune tymczasem zemdlała.  
\- Dlaczego go nie zabrałeś?! - Zaczęłam krzyczeć z przerażenia o Revana – Czemu go tam zostawiliście?  
Taki był jego rozkaz. - Shiro odkrzyknął mi ze złością - Ktoś musiał tam zostać, by zwabić ptery i rozpieprzyć reaktor w pidzu! Myślisz, że było nam łatwo od tak go tam zostawić? Każdy dla nas tutaj jest jak brat!

I przestał.

Suzaku wzięła nas z powrotem do pokoju. Kuune natychmiast po wybudzeniu zaczęła płakać. Przytuliłam ją wraz z Suzaku i Lumi. Siedziałyśmy tak przez godzinę, aż usłyszeliśmy, że ktoś wchodzi do pokoju. Podniosłyśmy głowy - do pomieszczenia wszedł Shiro.  
\- Mamy do pogadania.  
Patrzyłam na niego zdziwiona. On tymczasem zaczął zadawać pytania:  
\- Ty i Suzaku jesteście spokrewnione?  
\- Wow, jesteś spostrzegawczy – Odpowiedziałam z Sarkazmem. Wciąż byłam na niego wściekła.  
\- To wiele wyjaśnia... - Odparł tajemniczo.

Popatrzyłam na niego zdziwiona, nie rozumiejąc, co on ma na myśli.  
\- W jakiej magii się specjalizujesz? Czy to błyskawice? - Skinęłam głową na tak. - Tak myślałem... Wasze aury są takie same... Al.e to niemożliwe, ty jesteś diabłem, on zaś człowiekiem. A jednak aura nie kłamie. Jak bardzo jesteś z nim spokrewniona?  
\- Jestem jego matką. - Powiedziałam ze łzami w oczach. Byłam bliska histerii - Powiedz mi, co się z nim stało? Dlaczego mnie nie pamięta? Dlaczego nie pokazuje twarzy?  
\- I dlaczego on cierpi? - Dodała Kuune ku mojemu przerażeniu.

Chwila przerwy. W końcu Shiro odpowiedział Śmiertelnie poważnie:  
\- To przez to, co się z nim stało. Nie mogę nic więcej powiedzieć. Tylko on i Kapitan Ox mogą. Ox go znalazł i wychował. Ale to co od niego usłyszysz... Może całkowicie zmienić to w jaki sposób patrzysz na Revana...

* * *

Chciałem włożyć swój hełm, jednak coś mnie powstrzymało. Mała dziewczynka trzymała moją rękę i nie pozwalała mi go włożyć.

\- Dlaczego zakrywasz twarz, braciszku? Przecież zatrute powietrze jest na zewnątrz? - Zapytała niewinnie – Przecież mówiłam ci, że nie masz się czego wstydzić.

Spędziłem z nią cały poprzedni dzień. Dowiedziałem się, że ma na imię Lily. Jej rodzice umarli pół roku temu, więc mieszkała tu sama. Była naprawdę dzielną dziewczynką.

Wiedziałem, że ja i Lily nie możemy tu długo zostać. Sprawdziłem stan bunkra - żywność się kończy, woda to szczyny, filtry pokryte pleśnią i niczego, z czego można by zrobić dla niej kombinezon. Ale jednak musiałem z nią wyjść na zewnątrz. Nie mogłem jej tak zostawić.

Zacząłem powoli zdejmować elementy mojej zbroi i nakładałem je na Lily. Przede wszystkim hełm i maska z filtrem i części chroniące najważniejsze części ciała.  
\- Braciszku, skąd masz te wszystkie blizny na ciele? - Zapytała z troską. Spuściłem wzrok w ziemię, czułem się bezbronny, Nagle poczułem jak coś obwiązuje się wokół mojej szyi. Lily Przytuliła mnie. - Ktoś zadał ci dużo krzywdy? Próbował zrobić z ciebie potwora? Nie martw się, braciszku, nie jesteś sam. Mimo iż spotkało cię wiele złego, to na pewno los ci się kiedyś odpłaci i da ci coś dobrego!

Łzy zaczęły mi lecieć po twarzy. Nie pamiętam, by ktoś powiedział do mnie coś takiego w moim życiu. Odwzajemniłem uścisk, mówiąc przy tym:  
\- Musimy stąd uciekać. To miejsce jest niebezpieczne.  
\- Ale braciszku, co z tobą? Przecież wszystko nałożyłeś na mnie! Bez ochrony możesz umrzeć!  
Nie martw się. - Pogłaskałem ją po głowie - Twój brat da sobie radę!

Ubrałem się na cebulkę, grubo zakrywając każdą część ciała. Lily chwyciła mnie za rękę i wyszliśmy z bunkra.

Od razu zauważyłem, pomimo tego, że jest późny wieczór, ruiny zniszczonego miasta. Wiele wieżowców upadło, leżąc teraz na ziemi, zostawione jakby przez gigantyczne dziecko, znudzone zabawą nimi. Gdzieś w oddali usłyszeć można było ryki jakiś potworów - lecz były one zbyt daleko, by się nimi martwić. Niebo jest jak zwykle szare, pełne chmur z radioaktywnym pyłem.

Zauważyłem, że trochę ciężej mi się oddycha – wiecie, bycie ubranym na cebulkę nie jest zbyt wygodne. Nagle dziewczynka zaczęła mocniej ściskać moją dłoń.  
\- Coś się stało?  
\- Boję się, braciszku... Powiedz, daleko idziemy? - W jej głosie było wyraźnie słychać przerażenie.  
\- Dwadzieścia kilometrów stąd jest baza Dha Werdy Verdy, Mrocznych Wojowników Cienia. Tam moi przyjaciele się tobą zajmą, więc nie masz się czego bać.

Dziewczynka najwyraźniej się rozluźniła. Zaczęła pytać o rzeczy związane z organizacją, o różne miejsca na planecie oraz... czy mam jakieś moce... Czułem się dziwnie. Z nikim tak dobrze mi się nie rozmawiało - poza Lumi – od... Zawsze. Chyba nigdy nie rozmawiałem tak długo z nikim. Było to przyjemne uczucie.

I tak minęło kilka godzin. Byliśmy w połowie drogi, gdy usłyszałem kroki obok nas. Zobaczyłem kilka postaci – zdeformowane "ludzkie" istoty". Z ich ust toczyła się piana, a niektóre z nich miały nieludzkie postawy ciała. Ich mowa też była nieludzka:  
\- PoPaTRz. JaKiE PySzNe MiĘsO!  
\- JAkI JEssteM GŁoooOOODnY!

Zacząłem się rozglądać. Z przerażeniem zauważyłem, że tych mutantów jest więcej. **Dwadzieścia... Trzydzieści... Skąd ich tu tyle? I to tuż pod naszym nosem?!** Najgorsze było to, że zaczęły wspólnie atakować. Niczym fala... Niczym horda.

Najpierw wyciągnąłem swojego SKS'a - zacząłem strzelać, mając nadzieję, że coś takiego odstraszy tych mutantów. Nic bardziej mylnego – mimo iż padło pięciu z nich, zdeformowani wciąż na nas napierali. Najgorszy był fakt, że mieli ze sobą jakieś prymitywne bronie. Nie czekając na dalszy rozwój sytuacji, wyciągnąłem swoje dwa miecze. Następnie użyłem swojej użyłem magii by stworzyć odwrócony pałac gromów wokół Lily.  
\- Zostań w tym kręgu Lily! Dopóki jesteś w środku nic ci się nie stanie, obiecuję ci to!  
Lily kiwnęła głową lekko przerażona.

Musiałem być szybszy od mutantów, jednak w tych ubraniach było to niemożliwe. **Walić promieniowanie! Ja i tak jestem już martwy. Przynajmniej uratuje tą dziewczynkę!** \- pomyślałem pełen determinacji i złości. Użyłem części swojej aury by rozerwać swoje ubrania - na sobie miałem tylko czarne spodnie, wojskowe buty, koszulkę z krótkim rękawem i komin zakrywający moją szyję i i twarz aż do nosa.

Podbiegłem w ich stronę. Użyłem błysku by podskoczyć dziesięć metrów w górę i stanąć w powietrzu. Przyzwałem błyskawicę wokół dłoni i zacząłem atakować. Błyskawicę uderzyły w grupkę - natychmiast umarło pięciu z nich.  
\- Braciszku! Ratuj! - Usłyszałem głos Lily. Ku swemu przerażeniu zauważyłem, że grupa skoncentrowała się na niej. Atakowali jak horda, więc taka bariera to dla nich nic. Do środka wlazło piętnastu żywych i pięciu martwych.

Natychmiast użyłem błysku by znaleźć się tuż obok dziewczynki – w idealnym momencie, gdyż mutant przymierzał się do zadaniu ciosu w serce. Zamiast tego, jego ostrze przebiło mi brzuch. Zanim jednak wrzasnąłem z bólu, mój lewy miecz przeciął mu szyję. Pozostało czternastu przeciwników.  
\- Rozdarcie niebios! - Krzyknąłem używając prawym mieczem elektryczny atak, zabijając czterech przeciwników.

Nim jednak dane mi było przeanalizować sytuację, poczułem, że jeden z mutantów wskoczył na moje plecy i zranił mnie sztyletem w prawy bark.  
\- Ty skurwielu! To bolało! - Wrzasnąłem, gdy uwolniłem z siebie część aury wokół siebie. Poczułem jak ciało przeciwnika zaczyna się gotować.

Ponieważ nie miałem na sobie zbroi, nie miałem także ograniczników, które uniemożliwiały mi użycie pełnej mocy. Ułożyłem dłonie w stylu Kamehameha i wystrzeliłem kulisty piorun, który natychmiast zabił pięciu przeciwników. Następnie skoczyłem kilka metrów w górę. W moich dłoniach zgromadziłem potężne ładunki elektryczne, którymi uderzyłem pozostałych ocalałych. Pojawił się duży wybuch.

Rozejrzałem się we wszystkie strony, upewniając się, że nie ma więcej przeciwników. Poczułem się słabo, więc musiałem uklęknąć na jednym kolanie. W międzyczasie dezaktywowałem pałac gromów, by wypuścić Lily. Ta natychmiast podbiegła do mnie.  
\- Braciszku! Jesteś ranny! M-Musimy...  
\- Wskakuj na mój plecy... - Przerwałem jej – Pobiegniemy. O mnie się nie martw. Dam sobie radę.

Po chwili wątpliwości Lily weszła na moje plecy. By dotrzeć szybciej do bazy używałem błysku. Zauważyłem, że Lily kurczowo trzyma się mojego karku by nie spaść.

Przez piętnaście minut nie zwalniałem. W końcu zauważyłem coś czego nie powinno być. Wybuchy granatów. **Rozumiem, czyli po prostu nadepnąłem na ogon czegoś większego... A niech was wszystkich diabli wezmą.** \- pomyślałem z goryczą.

* * *

To było dziwne i lekko ironiczne. Zwykle, gdy ludzie uciekają, to nie po to, by znaleźć się w kolejnym gównie. Jestem Shiro i o to właśnie widzę najgorszą zbiórkę w życiu.

Przybyliśmy do bazy "NC-03" jakoś dwa dni temu. Rzecz jasna dowiedzieliśmy się, że mamy pomóc w odparciu hordy mutantów-kanibali.

No więc mija drugi dzień, teraz osłaniam naszych trzech medyków - Akeno, Suzaku i Kuune - które za pomocą magii leczą rannych i pomagają ich przenieść... Też magią.

No więc mamy jeszcze stu... Kanibali... Do pokonania. A skoro mieliśmy pozwolenie na korzystanie z naszych magicznych zdolności, toteż zabawa była przednia. Szczególnie, gdy zauważyłem dwa fakty. Po pierwsze – domniemana matka Revana była sadystką. Sposób w jaki walczyła z wrogiem był... Chory. Dosłownie. Boje się jej. Po drugie - mam wrażenie, że Kuune jest nieco... Nienormalna. Cały czas coś miauczała (ŁAPIECIE?! Bo jest KOTEM! … Ej to było śmieszne...) coś o tym, że w ten sposób dorówna Revanowi, że jeszcze trochę i będą razem już na zawsze. **Revan, ale ty masz pojebaną rodzinkę! Współczuję ci.** \- pomyślałem z lekką... Co ja gadam, myślałem, ze się zesram ze strachu!

Zostało ich pięćdziesięciu. W sumie ciekawa zabawa. Aż nagle poczułem coś, co sprawiło, że zacząłem się Chichrać. Oj tak, ta aura będzie ostatnim, co poczujecie w życiu.  
\- Co to za aura? - Słyszę pytanie od Akeno.  
\- Revan! Revan! Revan! - Kuune to wręcz zachowywała się, jakby była na haju.

I rzeczywiście, to był Revan. Odwróciłem się - i w tej chwili miałem ochotę pierdolnąć go w łep:  
\- Revan?! Co ty odpierdalasz?! Tobie kurwa życie nie miłe, że nago łazisz po... - przerwałem z powodu tego co ujrzałem. Rzecz jasna byłem przerażony, że mój przyjaciel łazi w rozczłonkowanej zbroi, ale zauważyłem coś... Nie, kogoś... Kto był na jego plecach, a mianowicie dziecko, które miało na sobie elementy jego zbroi. **Czyli jednak masz serce, co?**  
 **-** Lily, widzisz tego pana tutaj? - Spytał "pasażera" - To jest Shiro, on sie tobą zaopiekuje. Ja tymczasem zajmię się tymi złymi potworami.  
\- Ale... Braciszku... Ty jesteś...  
\- Cichutko, zaraz wracam, Tylko nie patrz, bo będziesz mieć koszmary.

Braciszku?

Meh, nieważne. Ważne jest to, że użył błysku by "pożyczyć" dwa pistolety – i to nimi zaczął przedstawienie. Wyskoczył dziesięć metrów nad ziemię i zaczął strzelac z obu pistoletów. To był wręcz taniec - skakał pomiędzy nich i wykonywał piruety wciąż strzelając. Zabił w ten sposób chyba dwudziestu z nich. Następnie wylądował na ziemi i:  
\- Niebiańska błyskawica.  
Oj tak, ogromna błyskawica zabiła dziesięciu przeciwników. Zostało jeszcze dwudziestu.

I tu postanowił nasz Revan postawić wszystko na jedną kartę. Na jego plecach pojawiły sie ogromne skrzydła stworzone z błyskawic. I w jednej chwili te skrzydła uderzyły o ziemię, powodując ogromny wybuch. Koniec bitwy - zwycięstwo przez śmiertelny nokaut.

Revan wylądował na stałym gruncie. Przez chwilę stał w miejscu. Z nieba zaczął padać deszcz. On zaś uniósł głowę by popatrzeć w niebo. **Ciekawe nad czym tak duma...**

* * *

Popatrzyłam na swojego syna ze zdumieniem w oczach. Byłam ogromnie zaskoczona jego umiejętnościami oraz mocą - z łatwością przewyższa moc córki Rias, Mii.

\- Revan, co ty kurwa robisz?! Czemu stoisz na radioaktywnym deszczu jak idiota?! Życie ci nie miłe? - Oderwał mnie z moich myśli Shiro.  
\- Shiro, ja od dawna jestem martwy. Powiedział Revan, odwracając się od nas.

Mocno się przeraziłam, bo zobaczyłam na jego ubraniach duże plamy krwi. Plamy te wciąż się poszerzały. Podbiegł do niego oddział medyczny, jednak on wycelował w nich pistolet i powiedział:  
\- Najpierw dziewczynka.  
Medycy oglądnęli dziewczynkę ubraną w elementy jego zbroi.  
\- Zbadamy ją w środku. - Odpowiedzieli.  
Tymczasem Revan upadł na ziemię. Wokół jego ciała pojawiła sie kałuża krwii.  
\- REVAN! - Krzyknęłam jednocześnie ja, Suzaku i Kuune. Chciałyśmy do niego podbiec, jednak zatrzymał nas oddział medyczny:  
\- Stójcie, jest napromieniowany! Nie podchodźcie do niego!

Wzięli go na nosze i czymś dziwnym zatykali jego rany. Biegłyśmy przez kilka minut, aż dotarłyśmy do wejścia do bazy. Nas wzięli do normalnego pokoju gdzie kazano nam ściągnąc kombinezony. Z Revanem oddział jechał gdzieś dalej.  
\- Co z nim zrobicie? - Spytałam.  
\- Nie wiem. Musimy zrobić kilka transfuzji... Nie raczej wylać kilka razy całą skażoną krew, potem kuracja jodyną. Problemem są otwarte rany... Kurwa nie zdążymy.  
\- Mogę leczyć Revana za pomocą Senjutsu. - Wyskoczyła nagle Kuune. **Mądra dziewczynka. W ten sposób uratujemy go w mniej niż godzinę. -** Pozwólcie mi tylko do niego-  
\- Nie. - Przerwał stanowczo Shiro. – W ten sposób sama się skazisz i tym samym będziesz mu dawała więcej skażonej energii, czytaj przyśpieszysz jego śmierć. - Zamyślił się po czym dodał. - Ile macie środków przeciwbólowych?  
\- Mało, większość zużyliśmy na rannych w bitwie i tych, których nam przywieźliście. - Stwierdził jasno medyk. - Czekaj... Ty chyba nie mówisz o...  
\- Posól i spal...

Wprowadzili go na salę. Nie wiem co się działo. Siedzieliśmy niespokojne, aż usłyszeliśmy przeraźliwe krzyki:  
\- AAAAAAAAAARRRGGHYHHHAAAAAAA!  
Łzy napłynęły mi do oczu, bo usłyszałam przeraźliwy krzyk spowodowany bólem. Ogromnym, przeraźliwym bólem, który powodował, że miało się wrażenie, że słyszy się tortury. Najgorsze było to, że to był krzyk mojego syna.

Kuune gdy tylko to usłyszała, pobiegła w stronę drzwi prowadzących do sali. Kilkoro strażników próbowało ją powstrzymać, jednak bezskutecznie. Dopiero Shiro, używając części swojej mocy dał radę ją uśpić.  
\- Co oni mu robią?! - Krzyknęłam gniewnie. Krzyki mojego syna nie ustawały, powodują u mnie niemal zawał serca. - Co mu robicie dranie?!  
\- Nie mamy już środków przeciwbólowych, a z powodu promieniowania, nie możemy go dotknąć! - Shiro w tym momencie wybuchł. - Jedynym sposobem by go uratować jest wypalenie jego ran! Dopiero później będziemy mogli go normalnie leczyć. Miejmy nadzieję, że do tego czasu przeżyje.

Ostatnie słowa były dla mnie jak cios w serce. Ledwo co dowiedziałam się, że mój syn żyje. Teraz pojawiło się zagrożenie, że go stracę.

* * *

 **Proszę, wróć do mnie!**

Obudziło mnie białe światło. Dość szybko zorientowałem się, że jestem w szpitalnym pomieszczeniu. **I znowu ten pieprzony głos** \- pomyślałem z goryczą.

Za każdym razem, gdy byłem na skraju śmierci, zawsze słyszałem ten głos. Głos, który przywracał mnie do życia, nawet gdy po prostu chciałem umrzeć.

Próbowałem wstać. Poza ogólnym zmęczeniem, poczułem jeszcze ogromny ból w okolicach brzucha i prawego barku. Natychmiast przypomniałem sobie tego powód. Chroniłem Lily...

Lily?

Niemal wyskoczyłem z łózka, gdy przypomniałem sobie o małej dziewczynce, którą zabrali na badania. Muszę ją znaleźć. A ponieważ każdy krok sprawiał mi ból, musiałem wspomóc się kulami znajdującymi się obok łózka, przy małym stoliku. Na owym stoliku znajdował się list, a pod nim – ubrania.

Wziąłem do ręki list. Natychmiast rozpoznałem styl pisma OX'a:

Revan,

Jeżeli Czytasz ten list, znaczy to, że masz kompletnie w dupie zalecenia lekarzy i całkowicie ignorujesz fakt, że jeszcze wczoraj byłeś umierający.  
Przewidziawszy taką sytuację, postawiłem obok ubrania oraz kominiarkę, które zakryją twoje blizny.  
Dobry Wujek OX  
PS.  
Za tą akcję powrotną powinienem skopać ci dupsko, gówniarzu. Tym razem ci się upiekło.

Przewracając oczami, pomyślałem o Ox'ie: **Cały on. Ale przynajmniej mnie rozumie jak nikt inny.**

Gdy się ubrałem, natychmiast wyszedłem z sali. Większość ludzi wciąż była zmęczona po bitwie, toteż ci bez żadnej konkretnej roboty po prostu odpoczywali w swoich kwaterach.

Po pięciu minutach znalazłem się przed salą dla wszystkich nowoprzybyłych gości. Badano tu ludzi, którzy dopiero co dołączyli.  
\- Revan, czy ty pojmujesz znaczenie słowa odpoczynek? - Zapytał mnie ktoś lekko cynicznie. Natychmiast się odwróciłem, by zobaczyć Kai'a w lekarskim kitlu oraz gipsem na prawej nodze. - Nie odpowiadaj. I zanim spytasz, dziewczynka jest w środku.

Wszedłem do pokoju. Lily siedziała na łóżku, odwrócona do drzwi. Miała na sobię typowe dziecięce ubrania z bunkra, jednak była owinięta w lekarski kitel. Wokół szyi miała stetoskop, a w rękach trzymała misia. Gdy tylko się odwróciła i mnie zobaczyła, zeskoczyła z łózka. Rozpoznała mnie pomimo kominiarki.  
\- Braciszku! Jesteś cały!  
Mówiąc to przytuliła mnie.

Gdy mnie puściła, ukląkłem na jedno kolano i spytałem:  
\- Lily, gdzie moja zbroja?  
\- Oh, Oh, ten lekarz powiedział, że wszystko jest już w twoim pokoju. Wszytko oprócz tego hełmu.

Podała mi go. Ściągnąłem kominiarkę i nałożyłem hełm. Następnie zwróciłem się do niej:  
\- Chodź. Jest ktoś, kto chciałby cię poznać...

* * *

 **Siema! Z tej strony Czechus! Jak widzicie mamy dwa rozdziały w ciągu jednego miesiąca!  
**

 **Tak jak zwykle pod koniec, informuję was, że 11 Rozdział jest w trakcie tworzenia. Powiem jedno - będzie się działo!**

 **A tak przy okazji, zrobię coś, czego dotąd nie robiłem - odpowiem na komentarze!  
** **Ależ proszę cię bardzo, oto nowe rozdziały ;D  
** **ShiroKaosu:** **Dzięki przyjacielu za laika. Jednak tu jest mały problem - ty mi w ogóle nie płacisz (trzeba to zmienić ;D)**

 **Także to by było na tyle. Rwijcie sobie włosy z głowy, by domyśleć się, co się może dalej stać.  
To by było na tyle, więc tym samym żegnam się z wami.  
Do zobaczenia!  
Czechus**


	11. Chapter 11 - To Kim Jestem (1)

Ja – Akeno oraz Kuune i Suzaku, zmierzałyśmy w stronę pomieszczeń medycznych, by spotkać się z Revanem. Jeszcze poprzedniego wieczoru podjęłyśmy wspólną decyzję, że osobiście zajmiemy się jego leczeniem. Miało to dwa cele – jedno, to wyleczenie jego ran, drugie – dowiedzenie się, dlaczego ma problemy z pamięcią.

Gdy weszłyśmy do pokoju medycznego, przeżyłyśmy szok, gdyż Revana nie było. Szpitalne ubrania zostały zdjęte, nie było widać żadnych osobistych rzeczy.

Kuune wybiegła z sali z widocznymi łzami w oczach. Pobiegłam za nią.  
\- Mamo, dlaczego, dlaczego nas unika? Dlaczego nas nie pamięta? Ja chcę znowu być z nim. Przecież było mu z nami tak dobrze. A teraz? Wyczułam jego Aurę, wtedy gdy walczył bez zbroi. Była smutna, pełna bólu i złości... Miał dosyć, wszystko go bolało, a jednak walczył dalej. Chce by mnie znowu przytulił. By było jak dawniej.

Przytuliłam ją. Obie miałyśmy łzy w oczach. Ja także tęskniłam za moim małym syneczkiem. Także chciałam by wrócił. Ogromnie zabolało mnie, gdy w ogóle mnie nie poznał. W jego oczach widziałam wiele - Złość, Zaskoczenie, podejrzenia, ale nie miłość.  
\- Powinnyście to zobaczyć. - Przerwała nam Suzaku.

To nas wyrwało z nostalgii. Zobaczyłyśmy znajomą postać w masce. Jednak postać była bez zbroi - zamiast niej miała czarną koszulę z szarymi długimi rękawami, długie ciemnozielone spodnie i czarne wojskowe buty. Obok niego szła mała dziewczynka z brązowymi włosami i z misiem w rękach.  
\- Braciszku, ty naprawdę masz kotka?  
\- Tak, ma czarne futro i zielone oczy. Czasami też zastanawiam się, kto kim się opiekuje - ja ją, czy ona mną.

Braciszku?

Ta mała dziewczynka to ta sama osoba, na którą mój syn założył elementy swojej zbroi. Dziewczynka była urocza i najwyraźniej uznała Revana za kogoś w rodzaju starszego brata. Ucieszył mnie fakt, że zostało coś z tego małego Revana w nim. **A to oznacza, że szanse na odzyskanie jego pamięci są ogromne.**  
\- Nyaan. - Zamiałczała Lumi, która nagle znalazła się obok mnie. - Lumi, widzę, że znowu bawisz się w Ninję? - Zażartował Revan. W odpowiedzi Lumi syknęła. - Eh, chodź no tu do mnie.

Lumi wskoczyła mu na ręce. Następnie on się odwrócił, by przedstawić ją Lily.- Lily, to jest mój kot Lumi. Lumi, to jest Lily. Dziewczynka miała gwiazdki w oczach. Zaczęła głaskać kota, na co Lumi odpowiedziała mruczeniem. - No dalej! - Zachęcał - Weź ją na ręce!

Lily posłuchała i wzięła kota na ręce. Kot dalej mruczał, a nawet zaczął ocierać swoją małą główkę o policzek Lily.- Jaka słodziutka! Jest taka puszysta i piękna! Mogłabym ją tulić w nieskończoność!- Cóż, o ile Lumi by się zgodziła... - Wtrąciła Suzaku - Powiedz mi skarbie, kim jesteś i skąd przybywasz?- Jestem Lily i mieszkałam w bunkrze daleko stąd!  
\- A skąd znasz Revana?  
\- Braciszek pojawił się z lustra! Tak po prostu wyskoczył! - Lily tryskała energią opowiadając. - A potem braciszek przeprowadził mnie przez niebezpieczną krainę pełną potworów. I używał takiej super magii!

Lily kontynuowała opowieść, tymczasem Revan się odsunął w cień. Wyciągnął dziwne urządzenie, z którego wyskoczył hologram kapitana Ox'a. Nie dosłyszałam rozmowy, usłyszałam tylko ciche potwierdzenie zza hełmu syna. Następnie Revan podszedł do Lily i klękając powiedział:  
\- Lily, musze na chwilę iść. Zostaniesz z Lumi i ciocią Suzaku?  
\- Dobrze. Ale wrócisz braciszku?  
W odpowiedzi, Revan skinął tylko głową. Lily przytuliła go. Revan wyglądał na lekko.. zdziwionego. Jakby nigdy nie był przez nikogo tulony... W odpowiedzi pogłaskał ją po główce. Następnie wstał i udał się drogą wzdłuż korytarza...

* * *

W zamku rodziny Gremory panowało zamieszanie - Napastnicy porwali dwóch członków parostwa Rias, gości specjalnych, a na dodatek porwali jedną z wnuczek samej Yasaki. Było to równoznaczne z wypowiedzeniem wojny całemu sojuszowi.

Jednak wróg posiadał znaczną przewagę - mógł przeniknąć gdzie, chciał, posiadał wyszkolonych żołnierzy, a na dodatek ukrywał się na ziemi.

Obecnie w wielkiej sali konferencyjnej znajdowało się całe parostwo Rias oraz Sony, czterej Szatani, Archaniołowie Michał i Gabriel oraz Azazel i Baraqiel.  
\- Musimy ich zaatakować! Porwali członków mojego parostwa! - Pierwsza krzyknęła Rias - Pokażmy im na co nas stać!  
\- W ten sposób wejdziesz w pułapkę. - Odpowiedział z nutką cynizmu Azazel - Tymczasem wraz z Ross, przestudiowaliśmy te ich urządzenia do znikania. Okazało się, że to my je zrobiliśmy, Grigori, w trakcie wielkiej wojny. - Kontynuował. - I aby nie zaprzątać wam główki, powiem tyle: Magiczna teleportacja.  
\- Czyli w skrócie - Mamy wysłać ekipę szturmową? - Dopytywał Sierzech zaniepokojony. - Kto miałby wchodzić w jej skład?

Przez chwilę panowała cisza. W końcu pierwsza odezwała się Sona:  
\- Pójdę wraz ze swoim parostwem. - Następnie skierowała się do Rias. - Rozumiem, że ty i twoje parostwo idziecie z nami?  
\- Oczywiście.  
Swoje następne trzy grosze dodał Baraqiel:  
\- Ja, wraz z Yasaką i jej dziesięcioma służącymi, także idziemy. Mamy osobiste porachunki.

Wraz z tymi słowami, zgodzono się na atak. Pytanie tylko, czy sojusz wie, co go może spotkać na ziemi?

* * *

Jeden, Dwa, Trzy... Liczenie kroków staje się dla mnie normą, ale tylko w określonych sytuacjach. W sytuacjach, gdy muszę się uspokoić.

Wszedłem do pokoju w którym siedział Ox. Był on bez zbroi, miał tylko jasną koszulę i spodnie oraz wojskowe buty. Poza tym miał lekko rozczochrane ciemne włosy.  
\- Masz mi coś do powiedzenia? - Spytał gniewnie - Czy znowu mam cię potraktować jak gówniarza?  
\- A co ja mam ci powiedzieć?  
\- Chociażby to, dlaczego nie przeprowadziłeś dziewczynkę przez "Ciemność"?  
\- Przeprowadzenie przez "ciemność" tych, którzy nie mieli z nią styczności jest niebezpieczne. Poza tym, Niewiedziałem gdzie byłem. Miałem podstawy bać się mutantów wyczuwających Aurę.

Patrzyliśmy na siebie przez chwilę - Ja przez wizjer, on przez oczy.  
\- Revan - Ox zaczął lekko zmęczony - Nie po to wyciągałem cię z instytutu, nie po to szkoliłem i wychowywałem jak syna, byś ty po prostu zginął.  
Nic nie odpowiedziałem. Ox widział o mnie niemal wszystko. Argumentowanie tego, ze nie chcę żyć nie wchodziło w drogę.

Musiałem zmienić temat. Jednak zmiana ta musiała być szybka.  
\- Ta dziewczynka, którą przyprowadziłem, Lily... Zaopiekuj się nią... Proszę...  
\- Nie - Przerwał delikatnie, a jednak stanowczo - Z tego co zauważyłem, ona traktuje cię jak starszego brata. Straciła rodziców, nie pozwolę, by straciła kogoś jeszcze.  
\- Nie rozumiesz?! - Zacząłem się wydzierać - Jestem zbyt niebezpieczny! Przestaje mieć nad sobą kontrolę! - Nagłym ruchem zerwałem z siebie hełm - Czy chcesz, by miała kogoś takiego za autorytet? Po tym wszystkim co zrobiłem? Po tym wszystkim... Czym się stałem?

Ox wstał, popatrzył prosto swoimi szaroniebieskimi oczami w moje i powiedział:  
\- I właśnie dlatego. Wiesz o swoich grzechach. Przyznajesz się do nich. I będziesz żył, dla niej. Będziesz dla niej, gdy będzie odnosić sukcesy i porażki. Jej szczęście będzie też i twoim, tak jak i smutki. Tak jak i twoje sukcesy, były szczęściem dla mnie. I właśnie dlatego będziesz żył.  
\- Przecież to tylko jedna osoba...  
\- Ta jedna osoba, to aż nadto, by żyć.

Opuściłem głowę. Jak zwykle, Ox miał rację. Ale wciąż wstyd oraz strach pozostał. Została mi tylko jedna rzecz do załatwienia.  
\- Ox... Ja potrzebuję więcej leku... Obecna dawka mi nie wystarcza...  
\- Skąd taka pewność? - Tym razem na twarzy Ox'a było widoczne tylko zmartwienie.  
\- Czy kiedykolwiek na ciebie nakrzyczałem?  
Ten wstał, podniósł i podał mi mój hełm, po czym dodał, podając mi kartkę papieru:  
\- Wróć do pomieszczeń medycznych. Kai wszystko ci wyda.

Włożyłem hełm, dziękując przy tym Ox'owi. Skierowałem się z powrotem ku medycznym pokojom.

 _Babum Babum_

 **Cholera, zaczęło się!**

 _Babum Babum_

Zacząłem biec w kierunku pokojów medycznych. Wbiegłem do jednego z nich, gdzie spotkałem znowu Kai'a.  
\- Revan, co ty-  
\- Daj. Mi. Leki. - Powiedziałem, dając mu świstek od Ox'a.  
\- Potrzebujesz pomocy przy aplikowaniu? - Spytał poważnie podając lek.  
\- Nie. - Mówiąc wybiegłem.

 _Babum Babum_

Zacząłem biec, szybciej i szybciej, w kierunku mojego pokoju. Niestety, natknąłem się na Shira i grupkę czterech kobiet, od których "uwolniłem się" dzięki Ox'owi. Najgorsze było to, że te baby mnie zatrzymały.  
\- Revan, Revan, chodź do nas, mamy sprawę do ciebie. - Powiedziała Suzaku, łapiąc mnie za rękę i prowadząc do grupy - Musimy coś obgadać, chodź do nas.  
\- Nie teraz... Suzaku... Śpieszę się.  
Lecz ona poprowadziła mnie jak dziecko za rękę do grupy.

 _Babum Babum_

Zatrzymaliśmy się koło reszty kobiet. Lily wciąż głaskała Lumi, trzymając ją na rękach. Akeno i Kuune patrzyły na mnie intensywnie. Shiro, tymczasem, usnął sobie na krześle.  
\- Revan, musimy porozmawiać. to bardzo ważne... -Zaczęła Akeno.  
\- Nie... Teraz... Muszę... Iść...  
\- Nie, to naprawdę ważne. Zaczekaj chwilkę.  
\- Tak, Revan, musisz nas wysłuchać. To coś, co dotyczy ciebie, mnie... nas... - Kontynuowała Kuune, która zaczęła się mocno rumienić. i uśmiechać. - Coś co musisz sobie przypomnieć.

Słyszałem już bicie swego serca, jak przez echo. Na całym moim ciele znajdował się zimny pot. Czułem, że zaczynam tracić kontrolę. Jestem blisko tego, by "wybuchnąć".  
\- Shiro... Weź je... Ja... To się zaczęło...  
Shiro wstał nagle, jakby ktoś podpalił mu gacie.  
\- Masz? - Spytał. Skinąłem głową na tak. - Szybko, do najbliższego pokoju medycznego. Mamy mało czasu.  
\- NIE! - Kuune krzyknęła. W głosie jej słyszeć można było rozpacz. - On musi być z nami! On musi sobie przypomnieć nas! Mamę Akeno... Mnie...  
\- Nie mamy casu na te dziecinne gierki. - Odepchnął ją Shiro - Zed, Kai, Telep! Pomóżcie mi z nim.

Ja tymczasem, oparłem się o ścianę i upadłem na kolana. Moje serce waliło tak szybko, że myślałem, iż mam w sobie jakiś ładunek wybuchowy. Następnie zacząłem kaszleć. Oparłem się jedną ręką o podłogę, drugą zaś dotknąłem miejsca, gdzie miałem serce. Niestety, nie udało mi się utrzymać równowagi i upadłem na podłogę. Mój wzrok tracił ostrość. Miałem wrażenie, że gdzieś odpływam, a jednocześnie przybywam - do mojej głowy przybywały nowe, mroczne myśli. **Zabij ich. Oni mnie tak skrzywdzili.**

W mojej głowie zaczęły pojawiać się obrazy, jakby wspomnienia tortur, eksperymentów, samookaleczeń i kanibalizmu. A wraz z tym nadszedł ogromy ból.  
\- Revan! - Krzyknęły cztery damskie głosy naraz.  
Jednak nie dobiegły do mnie, bo Shiro, Zed i Telep rzucili się na mnie - Shiro na klatkę piersiową, dwójka splątała mi ręce.  
\- PUŚĆCIE MNIE SKURWYSYNY! - Zacząłem wrzeszczeć, nie byłem pewien dlaczego... Zaraz... Oni powstrzymują mnie przed zabiciem tych dwóch nieludzkich istot obok mnie. - TO WSZYSTKO ICH WINA! - Skierowałem swój głos w stronę Akeno i Kuune. - DAJCIE MI JE ZAJEBAĆ! - Aktywowałem swoją Aurę. Dostałem przypływu mocy. Jeszcze trochę i-

Poczułem ukłucie w okolicy klatki piersiowej. Następnie czuje, jak ból powoli ustępuje. Także cała nienawiść.. Część mnie wciąż próbowała się wyrwać. Wszystko powoli zaczęło przechodzić w mrok. **Dlaczego ja się w ogóle gniewałem?**

I usnąłem.

* * *

Revan usnął. Jeszcze chwilę temu miał dziwny atak agresji, przez który niemal pękło mi serce. **Tyle złości, agresji... I samotności w nim wyczułam. Co się z nim stało w ciągu tych ośmiu lat, Revan?** \- pomyślałam, gdy łzy spływały mi po policzkach. Widok mojego ukochanego, sprawił, iż popadłam w histerię. Miałam ochotę oplatać w niego moje ogony, przytulić go i już nigdy nie wypuścić.

Podeszło do niego kilka osób. Wzięli go i zaprowadzili do pokoju i położyli na łózku.  
\- Czy ten atak ma coś wspólnego z bliznami braciszka? - Spytała Ox'a Lily, gdy ten gasił światło w pomieszczeniu.  
 **Blizny?! Jakie blizny? Revan nie miał blizn! Co mu się stało? Co mu zrobiono? Revan, obiecuję ci to, wyleczę cię ze wszystkiego, przywrócę ci pamięć. Będziesz na zawsze ze mną, przy mnie będziesz bezpieczny i szczęśliwy!**  
\- Tak młoda. Widzisz, gdy go zaleźliśmy, ledwie przypominał człowieka - zarówno fizycznie jak i mentalnie. Ten atak. To nic innego jak przejście jego organizmu w stan obronny. Jego ciało i umysł myślą, że wszystko mu zagraża, że wszystko z każdej strony chce go skrzywdzić. Zresztą, po tym co mu zrobili... - Przerwał Ox. Na jego twarzy widać było zamyślenie oraz lekkie zmartwienie. - Najgorsze jest to, że jego organizm przyzwyczaja się do leku. Już teraz dajemy mu końską dawkę.

Oczy zalały mi się łzami. **Revan! Co oni ci zrobili!? Co za piekło tu przeżyłeś?! Czy to dlatego tak cierpisz? Revan... Kochanie...**

Akeno uklękła obok niego. Po jej policzkach także spływały łzy.  
\- Syneczku... Mój kochany syneczku... - Akeno głaskała go delikatnie po lewym ramieniu. - Słoneczko moje... Obiecuję ci, wszystko będzie dobrze... - Łkała.  
Próbowała ściągnąć jego maskę, jednak została powstrzymana przez Ox'a:  
\- Przestań. Nie jesteście gotowe by to zobaczyć. A poza tym, do niego należy decyzja, czy on wam to pokaże.

Nagle Revan podniósł się. Zaczął rozglądać się i patrzeć na części jego ciała. Podniósł ręce, następnie zaczął je zginać i skręcać. Wszystkie jego ruchy były automatyczne... Jak u... Maszyny...  
\- Ox... - Zaczął także... Mechanicznie. - To znowu się stało?  
\- Tak. Jak się czujesz?  
\- …Nijak. Chyba... Zwyczajnie...  
Następnie zauważyłam jak Lily podbiegła do niego - wraz z Lumi, która była na jej lewym ramieniu - i go przytuliła.  
\- Braciszku! Braciszku! Tak się o ciebie martwiłam braciszku!  
Revan wyciągnął ręce przed siebie - jedną ręką pogłaskał Lily po głowie, drugą Lumi po całym futrze.  
\- Lily... Lumi...

Nie wiedzieć czemu, ogarnęło mnie uczucie zazdrości. **Ja... Też chce się przytulić do Revana... On powinien być mój... On jest mój... Mój. Mój! MÓJ!... Czekaj Kuune... Uspokój się... Przecież Revan jest dla Lily jak starszy brat, nic więcej... Wkrótce... Revan... Znowu będziemy szczęśliwi!**  
\- Revan... Nic ci nie jest? - Tym razem to Akeno się odezwała, podchodząc do niego bliżej, wraz z Suzaku. - Nic ci nie dolega? Czegoś... Potrzebujesz?

Nastąpiła chwila przerwy. Revan jakby nie reagował, po czym wstał i przeprosił za kłopot. Rzecz w tym, że zachowanie to było... Sztuczne. Lumi zeskoczyła z ramienia Lily i podążyła za Revanem, który odszedł w stronę swojego pokoju.  
\- Nie jest z nim dobrze, Ox.  
\- Wiem, Shiro. Ale nie możemy nic z tym zrobić.  
\- Co macie na myśli? - Spytała Akeno z troską i obawą w głosie. - I co się z nim stało? Co to był za atak? Odpowiedzcie mi! - Niemal krzyknęła.  
\- W tym rzecz panno Himejima... - Odparł z lekką ironią Ox - że nawet ja chciałbym to wiedzieć...

* * *

Wiecie co tak naprawdę dzieje się, gdy restartujecie komputer? Mogę wam powiedzieć jak to wygląda z wewnątrz. No więc tracicie świadomość, a potem jak gdyby nigdy nic budzicie się, a cała świadomość jest do was przesyłana, do waszej dyspozycji.*

Obecnie byłem w moim pokoju. Doskonale zdawałem sobie sprawę, że straciłem kontrolę nad sobą. **Znowu... Znowu, Znowu, ZNOWU!** Myśląc o tym, uderzałem pięściami o ścianę. Byłem cholernie wściekły.  
\- Nyaan...  
\- Czego chcesz Lumi!? - Dalej uderzałem o ścianę. Z moich pięści lała się krew.  
\- Nyan...  
\- Wiem, że się o mnie martwisz... Ale... Znowu... Lumi, jest mi coraz trudniej panować nad sobą...  
Lumi zaczęła ocierać się o moje nogi. Ściągnąłem swój hełm, po czym oparłem się o ścianę i usiadłem na ziemi. Twarz schowałem w dłoniach, gdyż łzy wypływały mi z oczu. Czułem się jak... Dziecko. Dziecko pozostawione w ciemności - porzucone i niechciane.

Lumi wskoczyła mi na brzuch. Ocierała się o mnie, chciała jakby zwrócić moją uwagę. Zawsze tak robiła, gdy miewałem takie momenty.

Siedzieliśmy tak przez chwilę. Zacząłem głaskać ją po jej czarnym futrze. Ta jakby wtuliła się we mnie i zaczęła cicho mruczeć.  
\- Braciszku? - Przerwała ciszę Lily, która do pokoju.  
Próbowałem się odwrócić, by dziewczynka nie widziała moich blizn i zapłakanych oczu. Ta jednak zamknęła drzwi i podbiegła do mnie, po czym mnie przytuliła.  
\- Braciszku, gdy dostałeś ataku... Przestraszyłam się... Braciszku... Co ci się stało? Czy to przez to, że byłeś na powierzchni bez ochrony?  
\- Nie Lily... - Bałem się tego, co musiałem jej powiedzieć - Lily, posłuchaj... Zamieszkasz u Shiro. Jakbyś miała jakiś problem, idź do niego... - Urwałem. Nie miałem pojęcia co dalej powiedzieć.  
\- Braciszku, ale chcę zostać z tobą!  
\- Nie, Lily, to zbyt duże niebezpieczeństwo dla ciebie. Jestem zbyt groźny. Gdyby nie to, że jestem na lekach...  
\- Więc przypilnuję byś brał leki. - Tym razem dziewczynka niemal płakała. **No brawo Revan, doprowadziłeś ją do płaczu!** \- Boję się, braciszku... Straciłam rodziców... Nie chcę byś i ty zniknął...

Nie byłem w stanie nic zrobić. Z jakiegoś powodu nie chciałem jej odmówić. **Może Ox ma rację? Może powinienem się nią zaopiekować?**

Zauważyłem, że Lily zasnęła na mnie. Wstałem, wciąż trzymając ją oraz Lumi. Podszedłem do łóżka i ułożyłem na nim dziewczynkę. Położyłem się obok niej w taki sposób, by mogła otulić się moim ramieniem - nie chciałem, by było jej zimno, gdyż nie miałem kołdry. Lumi usadowiła się pomiędzy mną a Lily i zwinęła się w kulkę. Chwilę patrzyłem na nie, jednak gdy światła zgasły i ja postanowiłem odpłynąć...

* * *

Nie mogłam spać. Odkąd pamiętam, miałam problemy ze snem. Potrzebowałam jego ciepła, ciepła mojego Revana. Było to dla mnie niczym narkotyczny głód.

Dzisiaj nastąpiło apogeum tego wszystkiego. Revan był tak blisko mnie, nie mogłam nie skorzystać z tej okazji. Postanowiłam, że do niego pójdę.

Wyszłam z pokoju najciszej jak tylko mogłam. Na wszelki wypadek za pomocą Senjutsu ukryłam swoją obecność. Byłam już coraz bliżej celu. Jeszcze, jeszcze trochę i... Jestem. Drzwi do pokoju... Otwieram.  
\- Nyan  
Niemal podskoczyłam ze strachu. Przede mną stała Lumi, która wpatrywała się we mnie swoimi zielonymi kocimi oczami. Zauważyłem, że jej tęczówki są niemal identyczne jak u Revana.

Lumi zaczęła ocierać się o moją nogę i wskazywała główką łóżko Revana - zupełnie jakby mówiła: **Chodź. On już czeka na ciebie.** Więc podążyłam za nią, aż do "łóżka" - a raczej materaca położonego na ziemi, na którym spał Revan... I Lily. Poczułam lekkie uczucie zazdrości, widząc, że Lily śpi wtulona w jego bok. **To mnie powinien tulić. To ja jestem jego wybranką. Tylko ja mam prawo... Uspokój się Kuune, przecież ona dla niego jest jak siostra, on wciąż jest mój... Mój Revan...**

Zauważyłam, że śpi bez kołdry. **To niedopuszczalne! Przecież tu jest zimno! On się przeziębi! Revan potrzebuje ciepła... Mojego ciepła...** Gdy tak myślałam, Lumi podeszła do śpiącej dwójki i położyła się pomiędzy nimi, mrucząc zadowolona:  
\- Nyaaaaan!  
Nie mogłam już się oprzeć. Uklękłam i na kolanach zaczęłam do niego podchodzić. Moje kocie uszy i trzy ogony były już na wierzchu. Na mej twarzy pojawił się ogromny rumieniec. Wraz z każdym krokiem miałam coraz większy uśmiech. W końcu byłam dosłownie kilka centymetrów nad jego klatką piersiową. Kusiło mnie, by podejść aż do jego twarzy, jednak bałam się, że się obudzi. Dlatego też, zadowoliłam się jego klatką piersiową. Wsłuchałam się w bicie jego serca - coś mi się w nim nie pasowało, ale nie mogłam wyczuć, co to było.

Popatrzyłam na dziewczynkę obok. Lily wtuliła się w bok Revana, jednak z powodu zimna w pokoju, było to dla niej za mało, gdyż miała "gęsią skórkę". Owinęłam więc moim lisim ogonem jej ciało - ta natychmiast wtuliła się w mój ogon. **Może w przyszłości... Gdy sobie wszystko przypomnisz... Może adoptujemy Lily jako naszą córkę? Wtedy bylibyśmy rodziną i nikt oraz nic by nas nie rozdzieliło. Tak, Revan, będziemy razem na zawsze. Zniszczę każdą przeszkodę, jaka stanie mi na drodze do tego, byś był mój... A Lily mi w tym pomoże... Jako nasza córka...** \- Pomyślałam, gdy obwiązałam swoje dwa kocie ogony wokół jego ramion. W końcu położyłam głowę na jego klatce piersiowej i delektując się jego ciepłem, zasnęłam...

* * *

Jestem wdzięczny osobie, która wymyśliła lek uspokajający - który utrzymuje mnie w ryzach - że jednym z jego efektów ubocznych, jest brak snów. Czemu się cieszę? Otóż pokażę wam świetny wzór na pokazanie wam, jak moje sny wyglądają.

No więc śnie tylko o jednym - a mianowicie o śnią mi się moje wspomnienia. Moje wspomnienia to nic dobrego - sam ból i cierpienie. Więc koszmar. A jak dobrze wiecie, z koszmaru nie da się ciekawie dobrze obudzić. A to powoduje u mnie niewyspanie, co zaś wpływa na mój nastrój.

Sen = Wspomnienia = Koszmar = Zły sen = Niewyspanie = Zły nastrój = Wkurwienie. No i gdzie jest moja Nagroda Nobla?

Tym razem jednak, obudziło mnie coś innego. Pierwsza rzecz, to światła. To mnie zdziwiło, bo z powodu koszmarów, zawsze wstaję przed zapaleniem świateł. Druga rzecz - dziwny ciężar na mojej klatce piersiowej i ramionach. Gdy otworzyłem oczy... No cóż... Powiedzmy, ze Shiro by się uśmiał.

Otóż, na mojej klatce piersiowej, leżała dziewczyna z długimi niebieskimi włosami i kocimi uszami. Jej dwa kocie ogony oraz ręce owinęły się wokół moich ramion. Jej trzeci - lisi ogon - owinął się wokół Lily niczym kołdra. Uśmiechnąłem się widząc jak dziewczynka wtuliła się w niego i w Lumi. A i jeszcze jedno - dziewczyna, która na mnie leży - ona mruczy. Ludzie, czy ja zwariowałem? Czy te leki już naprawdę pomieszały mi w głowię?

 **Revan. Ona jest Youkai. Wiele zwierzęcych Youkai ma tendencje do mruczenia. Jesteś... W miarę... Przy swoich zmysłach... Chyba...**

Zauważyłem, że dziewczyna zaczyna się budzić, więc szybko sięgnąłem po kominiarkę, która była pod poduszką i założyłem ją na twarz. Gdy ta otworzyła oczy, moja twarz była już zasłonięta. Pozostała już tylko jedna rzecz do zrobienia:  
\- Kim jesteś i co tutaj robisz?!  
To było bardziej polecenie odpowiedzi niż pytanie. Ta popatrzyła na mnie ze łzami w oczach.  
\- Revan... Nie poznajesz mnie? To ja... Kuune...

* * *

 **AN: Witam! Tutaj Czchus!**

 **Nie sądziłem, że uda mi się opublikować jeszcze coś w czerwcu, a tu proszę. Mamy chapter!  
**

 **Dzięki wielkie pewnemu człowiekowi, który pomógł mi z pewnym natrętnym problemem technicznym. Ile mi gościu nerwów ocaliłeś.**

 **Zdecydowałem się na spokojniejszy chapter, za namową w.w. jegomościa, który powiedział, że staram się za dużo akcji upakować w rozdziałach. Myślę, że wyszło dobrze.**

 **BTW - Kuune zaczyna się rozkręcać - nawet nie wiecie co dla jej postaci przygotowałem**

 **No cóż, do zobaczyska  
Czechus mówi cześć!  
**

 **PS.  
* - Nie bierzcie opisu o restarcie na serio. To taka łopatologiczna przenośnia, która nie oddaje rzeczywistości.**


	12. Chapter 12 - Atak! Odpowiedź Zaświatów!

To naprawdę niezręczna sytuacja. Na mojej klatce piersiowej leży półnaga dziewczyna, która wygląda tak, jakby się miała zaraz rozpłakać. **No świetnie. Teraz potrafisz doprowadzić kobietę do płaczu, nawet nie wiedząc o tym. Brawo.**

Ale coś mi tu nie pasowało. Ta dziewczyna zachowywała się tak, jakby mnie znała i to od długiego czasu...  
\- Revan... Revan... - Dziewczyna która przedstawiła się jako Kuune, sięgnęła swoimi rękoma w kierunku mojej twarzy. Rzecz jasna, powstrzymałem ją, lecz mimo wszystko, ona kontynuowała - Chodź do mnie Revan, przypomnij mnie sobie...  
\- Powtórzę pytanie. Kim jesteś i czego chcesz?!  
\- Revan, chodź, wyleczę cię, wszystko sobie przypomnisz...

 **Czy ta kobieta to jakiś Sukkub czy coś?** \- pomyślałem, gdy siłowałem się z dziewczyną, by ta nie znalazła się bliżej mojej twarzy. Jej ucisk na moje ramiona, powodowany przez jej dwa ogony wzmocnił się, przez co zacząłem przegrywać pojedynek.  
\- Revan, ściągnij to z twarzy. Chcę ci znów przyjrzeć... - Jej głos był dla mnie niepokojącą uspokajający, a jej dłonie były niebezpiecznie blisko mojej moich policzków.

I tu naglę słyszę ziew.  
\- Aaach! Dawno się tak dobrze nie wyspałam!  
To Lily, która właśnie w tej chwili się obudziła. Na jej wciąż był uwiązany lisi ogon.  
\- Nyaaaa... - Lumi najwyraźniej też się obudziła.

I ten mały splot wydarzeń mnie "uratował".  
\- Siostrzyczko - Zaczęła Lily, na której twrzy malował się ogromny uśmiech, wtuliła się w ogon, mówiąc rozmarzonym głosem - Twój ogon jest taki miękki i puszysty! Mogłaym się w niego przytulać do końca życia!  
Najwyraźniej ten komentarz spodobał się Kuune, gdyż ta z uśmiechem zaczęła głaskać końcówką swojego lisiego ogona policzek Lily.

Jednak w chwili gdy Kuune odwiązała swój ogon, użyłem błysku, by wpierw odepchnąć ją od siebie, po czym przyprzeć ją do ściany, przytrzymując łokciem,  
\- Spytam ostatni raz, kim jesteś i czego chcesz?!  
Ta nie odpowiedziała, tylko wciąż wpatrywała się we mnie ze łzami w oczach. Nasze spojrzenia się spotkały. Miałem wrażenie, że jej wzrok przewierca się przez moją duszę. Najgorsze było to, że nie mogłem się od niej oderwać. Jej spojrzenie mówiło mi, że już kiedyś się spotkaliśmy...  
\- AAAAAARGHHH!  
I w tej chwili moją głowę przeszył ogromny ból.

Upadłem wpierw na kolana, później na plecy. Ręce trzymałem na głowie, a z mojego gardła wydobywał się krzyk pełen bólu. Lily podbiegła do mnie i przerażona pytała się mnie co się stało.

Aż to nagle, tak samo szybko jak ból się pojawił, tak samo szybko zniknął. Przez moje ciało przeszła dziwna energia, która niszczyła cały ból. Gdy otworzyłem oczy, okazało się, że Kuune tworzy tą dziwną energię i wysyła ją do mnie poprzez dotykanie mojej głowy.  
\- Tak, Revan... Wyleczę każdy twój ból... Jeszcze trochę i... Revan, co to jest? Revan wpuść mnie! Muzę cię wyleczyć! Rev – Nie dokończyła, gdyż użyłem odrobiny mocy, by ją odepchnąć w stronę drzwi.

Kuune zdołała odzyskać równowagę i próbowała znowu do mnie podejść, jednak i tym razem coś jej przeszkodziło - mianowicie drzwi, które otwarły się, a za którymi stała Akeno Himejima.  
\- Co tu się stało? Szukałam cię Kuune...  
\- Czy z łaski swojej - Zacząłem kierować swój gniew w ich stronę - mogłybyście opuścić mój pokój?

Szczęście mi dzisiaj sprzyjało, gdyż kobiety (mimo lekkich protestów) wyszły. Ja tymczasem siedziałem na podłodze z jedną myślą w głowie: **Czy ktoś mi kurwa powie, co tu za drama się odpieprza?!**

* * *

Byłyśmy w naszym pokoju. Suzaku czekała na nas, siedząc na swoim łóżku i popijając napar przypominający herbatę.

\- Gdzie była nasza małą zguba? - Spytała poważnie?  
\- Była u niego... - Odpowiedziałam - Nie wiem czy być na Kuune wściekła czy szczęśliwa...

Tymczasem Kuune oparła się o ścianę. Jej lisie uszy i trzy ogony opadły na dół, co było dowodem na to, że jest smutna.  
\- Ja chyba znam powód... Amnezji... Revana...  
To nas zszokowało. Natychmiast zerwałam się z miejsca, w którym stałam i podeszłam do "córki"  
\- Córciu, powiedz... Powiedz, co się z nim stało? - Do moich oczu znów napływały łzy, lecz mimo to, żadnej z nich nie uroniłam. Musiałam być silna, dla Kuune i Revana.  
\- Gdy patrzyliśmy sobie w oczy... - Zaczęła Kuune lekko płaczliwym tonem - Jego głowa zaczęła go przeraźliwie boleć. Chciałam go uleczyć moim Senjutsu i... Wtedy to odkryłam. Jego ciało... - Kuune zaczęła płakać - Jest pokryte bliznami, a w jego umyśle... Jest tyle bólu i cierpienia...

Informacja ta nas wszystkich dobiła. Nikt nie próbował już powstrzymywać łez, bo było to niemożliwe.

Każdego dnia zastanawiałam się, co się działo z moim synem przez te osiem lat. Dla mnie i dla Kuune te osiem lat było tragedią. Ja, pogrążona w płaczu i smutku, Kuune w depresji i myślach samobójczych. A Revan? Pogrążony w walce o przeżycie, każdego dnia robi coś, czego większość mieszkańców mojego świata nie byłaby w stanie tu zrobić - przeżyć. Każdego dnia, odkąd tu przybyłam, zastanawiałam się, skąd on bierze siłę, by funkcjonować na tym świecie. Wszędzie dookoła tylko śmierć i chaos, a on jak gdyby nigdy nic przez to wszystko idzie, nieustannie prze do przodu.

Moje rozmyślania przerwał jeden z żołnierzy, który wszedł do pokoju. Był to mężczyzna pokryty szarą zbroją z hełmem i maską na głowie.  
\- Suzaku, Akeno i Kuune Himejima? - Spytał oficjalnym tonem. My kiwnęłyśmy potwierdzająco - Jesteście wzywane do sali konferencyjnej. Macie pójść ze mną w tej chwili  
Czując, że opór nie jest zbyt mile widziany, wstałyśmy i podążyłyśmy za żołnierzem.

Podczas naszej wędrówki przez szare korytarze, zauważaliśmy wymijających nas żołnierzy, którzy o dziwo szli w tym samym kierunku co my.  
\- Co się dzieje, jeśli można wiedzieć? - Spytałam naszego "przewodnika".  
\- Spotkanie członków _Dha Werda Verdy._  
Więcej nie powiedział. Popatrzyłam na moją córkę i Suzaku w nadziei, że chociaż one wiedzą coś więcej. Kuune była tak samo zakłopotana jak ja, nato miast Suzaku stwierdziła tylko:  
\- Wiem, że takie spotkania odbywają się regularnie, jednak nigdy mnie na nie nie zapraszano.

Tymczasem nasz "przewodnik" otworzył drzwi i wprowadził nas do ogromnego pomieszczenia, w którym znajdowało się kilkudziesięciu żołnierzy.  
\- To wyżsi rangą lub przydzieleni do zadań specjalnych żołnierze. - Wytłumaczyła Suzaku – Pytanie tylko, co my tutaj robimy?  
W tej samej chwili Kuune spostrzegła Revana i Lily, którzy stali niedaleko nas. Revan był w swojej zbroi oraz hełmo-masce i stał oparty o ścianę. Trzymał także za ręke Lily, która wydawała się speszona tak dużą ilością ludzi, jednak gdy nas zobaczyła, od razu się uśmiechnęła i pomachała do nas ręką. Postanowiliśmy pójść w ich kierunku.

Przecisnęliśmy się przez kilku ludzi aż doszliśmy do celu. Lily wybiegła, by się z nami przywitać, po czym wskoczyła na Kuune i ją przytuliła. Kuune najwyraźniej nie była zaskoczona tym, gdyż się uśmiechnęła do Lily i zaczęła ją głaskać swoimi ogonami.

W międzyczasie skupiłam wzrok na swoim synu. Wciąż opierał się o ścianę, a ręce miał splecione na klatce piersiowej. Na jego lewym ramieniu siedziała Lumi, która najwyraźniej coś do niego mruczała...

* * *

Mimo iż przez mój hełm nie było tego widać, podążyłem wzrokiem za Lily. Patrzyłem, jak tuli się do dziewczyny o imieniu Kuune – z mojego punktu widzenia, Lily dogadywała się z kobietami z tamtej grupki (mam na myśli Suzaku, Akeno i Kuune).

Nie chciałem tego przyznać, ale cieszyłem się, że Lily nie jest samotna, że w tej grupce kobiet znalazła coś na kształt rodziny.  
\- Nyaaan.  
\- Wyłaź z mojej głowy Lumi...  
\- Nyaaaaan Nyaaaaaan!  
\- Dobra przyznaję się, cieszę się, że Lily jest szczęśliwa. Znajdzie w nich dobrą rodzinę.  
\- Nyaaan?  
\- A ja? Usunę się w cień. Jak każdy potwór, gdy ludzie o nim zapominają...

Lumi otarła swoją główkę o mój wizjer w masce. Ja tymczasem patrząc na Lily, czułem w sercu... Szczęście. **Tylko dlaczego jestem szczęśliwy widząc czyjeś szczęście?**

* * *

 **Revan, kiedy ty zrozumiesz, że nie jesteś potworem? Jesteś tylko małym dzieckiem, pogubionym w ciemności, który szuka tego co wszyscy - światła** \- pomyślałam, gdy kontynuowałam ocieranie się o jego maskę...

* * *

Patrzyłam tak na syna jeszcze przez chwilę, po czym zauważyłam, że gasną światła. Żołnierze w pomieszczeniu zaczęli tworzyć swoisty okrąg wokół centrum sali. Podeszłam więc do Revana, mając nadzieję, że on wie, co się dzieje. On tylko wskazał miejsce obok niego i powiedział:

\- Stańcie tutaj.  
Posłuchałyśmy i czekałyśmy.

Następnie ujrzałyśmy formujące się niebieskie hologramy na środku sali. Z powodu ogólnego błękitu hologramów, nie byłyśmy w stanie rozpoznać koloru zbroi ludzi z tych holoprojekcji.

W sumie uformowało się jedenaście hologramów. Każdy z nich miał na sobie pełną zbroję, wraz z zakrywającą twarz maską (w sumie jak każdy z zebranych). Oprócz hologramów, na środku stał także Kapitan Ox, który zaczął przedstawiać "gości":  
\- Generał Johny, Pułkownik CJ, Kapitan Smith, Kapitan Willow, Pułkownik Rush, Generał Charls, Major T-Dog, Kapitan Mic, Generał Ross, Major Frost i Kapitan Viz. Witajcie, miło was znów widzieć.  
Hologramy tylko kiwnęły głową. Najwyraźniej uznali, że to wystarczy.  
\- Zebraliśmy się tu dzisiaj z dwóch powodów. Pierwszym jest wkroczenie do końcowej fazy projektu "Biała Opowieść". Drugim jest fakt, że Sojusz dowiedział się o urządzeniach teleportacyjnych, więc możemy spodziewać się wizyty ich "wysłanników". - Ox na chwilę przerwał, po czym spytał się Revana – Czy można wiedzieć Revan, jaki jest stan "Fazy II"?

Revan przez chwilę jakby zastanawiał się nad odpowiedzią. Po zebraniu odpowiednich myśli, odpowiedział Ox'owi:  
\- Kuroka i Shirone Toujo, podobnie jak wnuczki Yasaki, są obecnie w fazie uśpienia. Obudzimy je dopiero w finałowej fazie...  
\- Czy można wiedzieć - Przerwał mu pytająco Generał Johny – dlaczego postanowiłeś porwać wnuczki Yasaki, zamiast samą Yasake?  
\- Z kilku powodów. Pierwszym był fakt, że atak na Cesarzową Kyoto był zbyt oczywisty, spodziewano się go. Dodajmy do tego fakt, że ona wyczułaby nas zanim byśmy zdołali zbliżyć się do jej posiadłości. Więc - Wdech – Zamiast tego wydałem rozkaz porwania jej wnuczek, by tym samym zmusić ją do wejścia na naszą planszę, gdzie panują nasze zasady. A przypominam, że użytkownicy Senjutsu i liń życia nie mają tu lekko.

I nastała cisza. Najwyraźniej dowódcy rozważali wypowiedź Revana.  
\- Co z wnuczkami, gdy zdobędziemy cel główny? - Tym razem zapytał się Generał Charls.  
\- Zwrócimy je tam, skąd je wzięliśmy. W dosłownie tym samym momencie w jakim odbierzemy główny cel.

I znów zapanowała cisza. Patrzyłam na swojego syna pełna podziwu. Nie dość, że posiada wielką moc i ogromny wachlarz umiejętności, to jest przy tym cholernie inteligentny. **Czyli całe nasze spotkanie w zaświatach było częścią jego planu... Czyżby tylko udawał amnezję? Nie, Kuune od razu by to wykryła. Coś mi się tu nie zgadza... Czy to możliwe, że nasze ponowne spotkanie było przeznaczeniem lub kaprysem losu?**

Tymczasem następny odezwał się Kapitan Mic. W jego głosie była mieszanka irytacji, zaniepokojenia oraz... Ciekawości.  
 **-** A nasi... Goście?  
 **-** Suzaku była tu od dawna. Lily odnalazłem po drodze Reszta to gapowicze. - W głosie Revana można było usłyszeć znudzenie.  
 **-** Oki-Doki, Rev, ty i twoja grupa zbadacie kto poza nami korzystaz teleporterów. Tymczasem Ox - zwrócił się nieco poważniej do Kapitana Ox'a - Weź kogoś, by zaprowadził naszych gości do ich pokoju. Usłyszeli, co mieli usłyszeć.

Po chwili podszedł do nas ten sam żołnierz który nas przyprowadził. Raz jeszcze spojrzałam na syna by zobaczyć jak... Uaktywnia technikę, dzięki której... Stał się cieniem.

Wychodząc z sali za szarym żołnierzem, spytałam resztę dziewczyn, czy zrozumiały z tego cokolwiek. One tylko przecząco przekręciły głowami. **Revan... Co ty planujesz zrobić?** \- Spytałam go w myślach zmartwiona...

* * *

W ciemnym pokoju, jakby dosłownie z ciemności pojawiła się postać, trzymająca w rękach czarnego kota. Owa osoba położyła kota na łóżku znajdującym się w rogu pokoju, po czym zdjęła hełm z głowy i rzekła:

\- Nie bój się Lumi, wszystko będzie dobrze. To tylko kolejna misja, Zobaczysz, wrócę jeszcze dziś...  
\- Nyaaaaan... - Kot jakby odpowiedział i zaczął głaskać swoją główką policzek rozmówcy.

A on tylko lekko uśmiechnął się, po czym włożył hełm i zniknął w ciemnościach.

* * *

W ruinach kompleksu wojskowego, stojącego wokół kompletnej pustki, nagle znikąd pojawiła się grupa osób.

Owe osoby były ubrane w dość nietypowy (jak na postapokaliptyczny obraz świata) ubrania. Nie nosili żadnych chroniących przed promieniowaniem strojów. Zamiast tego, mieli dziwną, zielonkawą poświatę, zdającą się odbijać promieniowanie.

Pierwszą osobą była kobieta, wyglądająca na dwadzieścia do trzydziestu lat, posiadająca blond włosy przechodzące w złoty kolor. Na jej głowie stała para lisich uszu, a z za jej pleców wystawało dziewięć lisich ogonów. Ubrana była w strój kapłanki Miko, który mocno podkreślał jej kobiece kształty - duże piękne piersi, płaski brzuch i kobieca talia.

Tuż za nią stało pięciu wojowników ubranych w czerwone, samurajskie zbroje. Każdy z nich miał po dwa miecze na lewym boku – jeden długi, drugi krótszy.

Obok kobiety pojawił się mężczyzna w czarnej skurzanej zbroi, nie posiadający żadnej broni. Mężczyzna miał czarne włosy i baki. Roztaczał wokół siebie aurę gburowatego wojownika.

Za wojownikiem stały dwie kobiety, wyglądające na dwudziestolatki. Pierwsza z nich miała szkarłatne włosy i była ubrana w czerwony dres. Druga osoba miała krótkie czarne włosy i okulary. Ubrana była w podobny dres co kobieta obok niej, tyle że koloru ciemnoniebieskiego.

Ostatnią osobą była kobieta o długich srebrnych włosach oraz pełnej zbroi walkiri.

Grupa przybyszy zaczęła rozglądać się i bacznie obserwować świat, który pojawił im się przed oczami. A to co ujrzeli wprawiło ich w ogromne przerażenie.

Szare niebo z którego zaczął padać gruby niczym popiół śnieg powoli przykrywał szarą ziemię, na której cudem czasem rosły źdźbła szarej trawy. Co kilka metrów można było zobaczyć kości, które niegdyś były ludźmi. W oddali zaś widoczne było miasto, które wyglądało tak, jakby dosłownie jakiś olbrzym je rozdeptał.

Cały ów widok mógł przyprawić o dreszcze tych, którzy nie żyli na tym świecie. Wszystko bowiem było tu martwe lub konające, a wszechobecna szarość wieńczyła agonalny obraz niegdyś pięknego świata.  
\- Na bogów. To wygląda jeszcze gorzej niż opisywali. - Odezwała się Walkiria. W jej głosie było pełno przerażenia.  
\- Co masz na myśli ? - Przerwała jej kobieta w czerwieni – Rosseweisse, przecież już tutaj byłaś?  
\- Nie, Rias. Prowadzili mnie po dziwnych korytarzach i pomieszczeniach. Mówili, że na zewnątrz jest zbyt niebezpiecznie.

Grupa zaczęła iść przed siebie. Wśród każdego z nich widać było oznaki przerażenia, a nawet pierwsze oznaki paranoi. Najwięcej z nich okazywała czarnowłosa dziewczyna:  
\- To straszne... - W jej głosie była już słyszalna tylko panika - Jakim cudem oni mogą żyć na tym świecie?!  
\- To doskonałe pytanie, Sono Sitri...

Na dźwięk nieznanego głosu, cała grupa wystraszyła się. Po krótkiej chwili, mężczyzna o czarnej skórzanej zbroi zlokalizował źródło głosu. Była to postać owiana dziwnym półpłaszczem, który kształtem przypominał pelerynę oraz kaptur koloru czarnego. Owa osoba miała na sobie napierśnik o kolorze czarnym po bokach i ciemnobrązowym w środku. Zbroja posiadała także brązowe zarękawie, czarne naramienniki oraz rękawice. Na nogach miała czarne wojskowe buty oraz osłony na nogach. Dodatkowo, połączenia poszczególnych elementów zbroi były wykonane z czerwonego materiału.

Podmuch wiatru ukazał gościom z zaświatów co kryło się za kapturem. A była to dziwna maska, której przednia część miała kształt litery "T". Posiadała ona wąski, długi czarny wizjer na poziomie oczu. Część maski w kształcie litery "T" była pomalowana na czerwono, natomiast reszta na szaro.  
\- Witaj Rosseweisse. Miło nam, że postanowiłaś wrócić, jednak muszę cię ostrzec. Tu na powierzchni nie jest tak bezpieczne jak w bunkrach. - Odezwał się głos, niemal mechanicznym tonem. Następnie skierował się w stronę blondwłosej Kyuubi – A ty jesteś Yasaka jak mniemam?

Grupa przez chwilę stała w milczeniu. Nikt nie próbował niczego zrobić. Niestety ciszy nie wytrzymała Rias Gremory.  
\- Oddaj mi moje przyjaciółki i wnuczki Yasaki, albo twoja śmierć będzie bolesna...!  
\- Dlaczego mówisz to bez żadnego przekonania, Gremory? - Postać spytała sarkastycznie - Czyżbym wyczuwał w tobie wątpliwości?  
\- Oddaj moje wnuczki, albo przekonasz się, że ja się nie waham.

Słowa Yasaki były zimne niczym lód, a w jej złotych oczach widać było tylko wściekłość i determinacją.

Postać zaczęła wolno podchodzić do grupki z zaświatów.  
\- Zanim spełnię jakąkolwiek prośbę - zaczął niemal znów mechanicznie – Powiedzcie mi, dlaczego jest was tutaj... Tak mało? - Po czym postać zadrwiła - Czyżby Azazel tylko tyle zdołał stworzyć urządzeń chroniących?  
\- Powiedz mi, czy wszystko co mówiłeś, było kłamstwem? - Rosseweisse gotowała się ze złości. Pod jej dłońmi uformowały się duże magiczne kregi z zaklęciami - Myślisz, że to zabawa?  
\- Nigdy cię nie okłamywałem. Wiedziałaś, że potrzebujemy "energii" i "przewodnika". Yasaki i siostry Toujo idealnie pasują do tej roli. Dlatego też... - Skierował się w stronę lisicy, która z trudem panowała nad swą wściekłością - Zadbałem o to, by twoje wnuczki, Yasako, wróciły do domu w momencie, gdy ty będziesz tutaj.

Grupa stała w osłupieniu. Nie potrafili dalej zrozumieć co ich przeciwnik zaplanował. Ledwie udało im się pojąć, po co tak naprawdę zostali tu przywołani.

Rias (znowu) nie wytrzymała napięcia i w bojowym krzyku, wysłała w kierunku wojownika uderzenie mocy destrukcji. Jednak zanim pocisk uderzył, postać zniknęła, tylko po to, by pojawić się obok Sony Sitri, która ledwie podniosła się po szoku, jakiego wcześniej doznała.  
\- Tutaj na pustkowiu, zbyt długi szok oznacza śmierć. - Przemówił do Sony, naciskając przycisk na jej urządzeniu. To spowodowało, iż Sona została przeteleportowana do zaświatów - jedna z głowy.

Zanim jednak zdołał wykonać kolejny ruch, wojownika otoczyła przyboczna gwardia Yasaki z wyciągniętymi katanami. Ich twarze były zasłonięte przez maski, wyglądające na twarze demonów. Jednak nie przeraziło to wojownika - użył błysku, by wyskoczyć z pułapki. Następnie wylądował dwadzieścia metrów od przeciwników na drewnianej belce, wystającej kilka centymetrów nad śnieg.

Zamaskowana postać odczekała chwilę, aż "Samuraje" podejdę bliżej. Następnie wyciągnął biały miecz z lewej pochwy. Na całym ostrzu można było zauważyć sypiące się na ziemię iskry. Wojownik podniósł miecz do góry, po czym szybkim i energicznym ruchem wbił miecz w ziemię.

Na całej powierzchni pokrytej śniegiem pojawiły się wyładowania elektryczne. Jednak wbrew oczekiwaniom wojownika, wszyscy samurajowie pozostali nietknięci. Wszystko to za sprawą srebrnych magicznych kręgów, które pojawiły się przed nimi.  
\- Szybka reakcja, Rosseweisse, ale nie na tyle szybka, by mnie powstrzymać.  
Mówiąc to, zakapturzony wojownik pojawił się przed walkirią, by zadać cios. Ku jego lekkiego zaskoczeniu, Rosseweisse zdołała uchronić się przed atakiem, za pomocą ochronnej. Wojownik szybkim ruchem wyciągnął drugi miecz - czarny i o tej samej długości co pierwszy miecz - po czym zaatakował, magicznie przyśpieszając ciosy. Jednak i to nie dało oczekiwanego efektu.  
\- Rozpracowałam twoją umiejętność. To błysk, prawda? - Wojownik nawet nie tknął - To bardzo stara, ale prosta i skuteczna technika. A sądząc po ruchach, opanowałeś błysk do perfekcji. Jestem pod wrażeniem, Revan.

Revan wzmocnił nacisk na barierę, jednak nie dało to żadnego efektu.  
\- Nie zauważyłeś też, że rozmawiasz z iluzją. - Usłyszał lekki głos, kilka metrów za sobą.

Gdy Revan odwrócił się, zauważył za sobą ogromne nagromadzenie się mocy destrukcji nad głową Rias.  
\- Gwiazda Zagłady!  
Naszego bohatera ta moc powoli zaczęła wciągać, niczym prawdziwa gwiazda. Efekt tylko się wzmacniał, wraz ze zmniejszającą się odległością pomiędzy "gwiazda", a Revanem. Jednak zamiast próbować uciekać, Revan postanowił wykorzystać kolejną sztuczkę. **Teraz jest moja szansa...**

Revan wskoczył, z pomocą błysku, w kierunku "gwiazdy". Z perspektywy Rias i Rosseweisee, wyglądało to tak, jakby ich przeciwnik dał się pochłonąć mocy destrukcji.  
\- Co on... - Obie były... Co najmniej zdzwione.

Nikt nie mógł przewidzieć tego, ci się następnie stało. Kilka centymetrów przed twarzą Rias, pojawiła się dłoń, zupełnie, jakby powstała z cienia. Tuż po sekundzie pojawił się cały Revan, który ową dłonią chwycił twarz Rias, po czym rzucił nią w kierunku ściany jednego z budynków.

Rosseweisse była cała w szoku. **Co to za technika W życiu nie widziałam czegoś takiego! On po prostu jakby zniknął!**  
Zbyt późno zorientowała się, że wojownik już zmienił postawę i zamierzał ją zaatakować. Jego zamiary pokrzyżowała święta błyskawica lecąca w jego stronę.

Revanowi nie udało się obronić przed błyskawicą. Mimo posiadania zbroi, poczuł siłę uderzenia, co spowodowało, że wyrzuciło go na dziesięć metrów. Pomimo upadku, podniósł się i przyjął pozycje do walki. Jednak zanim wykonał atak, wypowiedział na głos:  
\- Shiro, kończ z ta iluzją...

Nagle całe niebo raz wszystko co otaczało bohaterów zaczęło pękać i znikać. Gdy magiczna bariera upadła, goście z zaświatów ujrzeli coś, co na zawsze miało pozostać w ich umysłach.

Grupa znajdowała się w miejscu, które kiedyś było aleją jakiegoś miasta. Wszędzie można było zauważyć zniszczone domy i wieżowce, które tak jak Ziemię, pokryły warstwy radioaktywnego śniegu.

Dookoła widoczne były szkielety samochodów, które obecnie praktycznie się rozpadały. Ale chyba najbardziej przerażające, były porozrzucane szkielety ludzi, które widoczne były z każdej strony. Owe kości należały niegdyś do zarówno dorosłych jak i dzieci.

Yasaka upadła na kolana, nie mogąc powstrzymać narastającej w niej histerii. Po apokalipsie, nie wychodziła poza barierę w Kyoto, przez co była odseparowana od świata zewnętrznego. Co prawda, przez barierę, czuła ból w siłach życiowych planety, lecz nic nie mogło jej przygotować na szok jakiego tutaj doznała.

Ból, cierpienie, tortury, agonia, śmierć. Poczuła każą możliwą emocję, jaka zawitała na Ziemii od czasów jej zniszczenia. Yasaka nie była w stanie tego znieść. Lisica upadła na ziemię, a jej ciało dostało drgawek spowodowanych bólem. Wokół niej zebrała się jej straż, jednak nie byli w stanie nic zrobić.

Rosseweisse także z przerażeniem obserwowała otaczające ją otoczenie. Jej oczy były pełne łez, a jej dłoń spoczęła na ustach. Gdy po raz pierwszy przybyła na ziemię, Dha Werda Verda pokazała jej zaledwie ułamek tego, co wydarzyło się w świecie ludzi i teraz już zrozumiała dlaczego. Szok był zbyt wielki, by go znieść.  
\- Tak! Dokładnie! - Usłyszała głos obok siebie – Poczujcie to! Poczujcie nasz ból. Ból z którym żyjemy na co dzień!  
Obok niej stał Revan, który zaczął atakować Baraqiela. Upadły anioł przyzwał swój miecz, którym zablokował cios skierowany w szyję.

Revan widząc to, postanowił użyć błysku, by zyskać przewagę nad przeciwnikiem. Taktyka, pomimo małej skuteczności, zadała Baraqielowi lekkie obrażenia.  
\- Jestem po wielkim wrażeniem, Revan. - Baraqiel przemówił do wojownika. Prawdopodobnie chciał "przekabacić" Revana na stronę Sojuszu – Ale czy nie uważasz, że już wystarczy? Poddaj się, zwróć nam moją córkę i wnuczkę, a wszystko będzie dobrze...  
\- Nie. Próbuj. Mną. MANIPULOWAĆ! - W chwili, gdy Revan to krzyknął, wypuścił ze swojej ręki niebieską błyskawicę.

Baraqiel nie miał wyboru i został zmuszony do użycia swoich błyskawic. Więc i on zaatakował piorunami.

Dwa magiczne ataki zderzyły się pośrodku pola, a w miejscu uderzenia powstał mały krater. **Niesamowite. Nie mogę uwierzyć, że mój wnuk opanował sztuki walki do takiej perfekcji. Jednak jest w tym coś dziwnego. Revan, co ty –** Baraqiel nie dokończył myśli, gdyż był zmuszony zablokować cios lewego miecza. Jednocześnie zbyt późno zorientował się, że pierwszy atak był tylko przykrywką dla ataki prawym mieczem. Na ostrzu zgromadziła się energia, którą Revan szybkim ruchem wypuścił, krzycząc:  
\- Rozdarcie Niebios!

Kolejny wybuch pojawił się na polu bitwy. Tym razem to Baraqiel został wyrzucony. Jednak zanim zdołał stanąć i odzyskać równowagę, Revan wypuścił kolejny czar:  
\- Niebiańska błyskawica.  
Upadły anioł był przerażony, widząc, jak świat z jego perspektywy był powoli pochłaniany przez elektryczną mgłę. Uratowała go przed nią Rosseweisse, która w ostatniej chwili aktywowała obronny okrąg magiczny. **Gdyby nie panna Rosseweisse, byłbym teraz ciężko ranny... Revan, gdzie ty zdobyłeś taką moc?**  
 **-** Shiro... Aktywuj.  
Początkowo nikt nie rozumiał jego słów. Potem dopiero pojęli ich piekielne znaczenie.

* * *

Tymczasem w Kyoto, w pokoju typowym dla małych dziewczynek, z cienia wyjawiły się dwie postacie. Obie miały podobne szare zbroje i obie trzymały na swych rękach po osobie.

\- Jak myślisz Telep, kiedy oni się skapną, że my oddaliśmy im wnuczki Yasaki?

Obaj wojownicy położyli dwie dziewczynki do ich łóżek. Następnie Telep popatrzył na Kai'a. Po chwili Kai odpowiedział.  
\- Rozumiem twój punkt widzenia...  
Po czym zniknęli w cieniach...

* * *

Inna postać w siedzibie Grigori, włożyła pendrive z napisem "Zed rządzi!" do komputera. Po przesłaniu danych, Zed wyciągnął pendrive z komputera i zniknął w ciemnościach mówiąc:

\- Ale beka...

* * *

Baraqiel nie mógł uwierzyć w to co się działo. W jednej chwili post-nuklearne pustkowie stało się piekłem. A wszystko przez dziwne potwory, które zleciały z nieba oraz wyskoczyły z okien budynków.

To był istny chaos. Gwardia Yasaki rozproszyła się i była nieskuteczna. Rosseweisse i Baraqiel próbowali się bronić, lecz ataki nadchodziły z każdej strony.  
\- Przegrupować się! Chronić cesarzową Yasa- - Baraqiel urwał rozkaz, gdy zobaczył Yasakę przytrzymywaną i nieprzytomną , w rękach Revana. Z ręki Revana wypadła pusta strzykawka.

Jednak zanim reszta grupy zdołała zareagować, Revan z Yasaką jakby "wszedł " do szklanej szyby i zniknął.  
\- Musimy uciekać! Wycofać się!  
Zabrzmiał ostatni rozkaz. Grupa poniosła ogromną porażkę, więc wycofała się do zaświatów...

* * *

W siedzibie _Dha Werda Verda,_ cała grupa cichociemnych czekała na swego przywódcę. Wraz z nimi czekali również Kapitan Ox, Lumi, Lili oraz domniemana rodzina Revana.

Na twarzach cichociemnych były lekkie emocje – dla nich takie misje to nic nowego. Jednak kobiety zgromadzone na miejscu "wyjścia" miały całą paletę uczuć wypisanych na twarzch. Nadzieja, zatroskanie, obawę, przerażenie.

Wtem, prosto z ciemności wyszła postać trzymająca kobietę ubraną w strój kapłanki Miko. Po zbroi postaci, od razu rozpoznano kto przyszedł - Revan.  
\- Kapitanie Ox, myślę, że można rozpocząć fazę III.  
Ox tylko kiwną głową, definitywnie zgadzjąc się.  
\- Revan...  
\- Synku...  
To były jedyne słowa wypowiedziane do Revana, gdy ten, wciąż z Yasaką w rękach, zmierzał za Kapitanem Ox'em...

* * *

 _ **Witajcie, tutaj Czechus!  
Wybaczcie za zwłokę z wydaniem tego rozdziału... No tak się niestety złożyło.**_

 ** _Tym rozdziałem wchodzimy w ostateczną fazę 2 Arc'u. Mam nadzieję, że wam się spodoba._**

 ** _Przy okazji, zacząłem czytać 21 Tom DxD... Jest ciekawie, ale stoję przed dużym wyzwaniem (które sam na siebie nałożyłem) - jak połączyć mój Fanfic z główną linią fabularną. Gdy zacząłem pisać, byłem chyba po 17 tomie, więc niezbyt wiedziałem, co autor DxD nam przygotował w następnych tomach._**

 ** _Ale mam nadzieję, że się wam podobało. Trzymajcie się. Czechus mówi cześć  
PS. - Pogrubiony tekst w rozdziale to myśli postaci..._**


End file.
